Life after Death
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: To be blessed by Grenth, is to be hated, scorned, isolated, and looked upon with disdain. But what happens when you find someone equally blessed? The story of two Necromancers falling in love, while the world around them falls.
1. To be Blessed, A Story of the Cursed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars, but I do own some of the primary characters.**

**Note: Edited on March 2, 2011**

**Summary: To be blessed by Grenth, is to be hated, scorned, isolated, and looked upon disdainfully. That is, until you find someone equally blessed. But a life of death is rarely so simple.**

* * *

To be blessed by Grenth, the God of death and the ruler of the Mists, is to be hated, scorned, isolated and looked upon disdainfully.

Hated by Dwanya's blessed monks, who fight the cold and bony hands of Grenth with deep passionate fires and burning hope that sears the soul clean and sterile. They work on the opposite side of the line, keeping people alive or forcing them to death before their time.

Scorned by rangers who commune with the nature and raise it, only to have it destroyed and reborn, twisted and deformed, by cold, grasping hands.

To be shunned by the warriors who see it unfit for a fallen soldier to be brought from the mists after such a well-fought battle. Those who do not understand, or honor, tactics of deceit and the subtleties of power play.

Stares of confusion behind the masks of the mesmers, who work so hard to contort reality and bring grief to their enemies, compared to they who do it with such little effort and without as much flourish.

Politely concealed tolerance from the assassins, who see us as tools to aide them in battle, but dispensable, as most people are.

There is a condescending pity from dervishes, who can take the very form of the Gods themselves, while lusting hands grasp at Grenth's hands for a drop of his power.

Paragons look at them with indifference, for they are the angelic messengers themselves, while they are the lowly servants who take out the will of one God, and take it out with sacrifices of their very own life force.

Even the fellow worshipper of death, the ritualist, who control and dominate the Spirits of the dead to do their will, make mockery of them, those who control the body of the dead and dying.

As well as Elementalists, who control all elements of nature, look upon them with jealousy as they control the power of cold and ice granted to them by Grenth himself, and not by hours and years of dedication.

But there is one thing that they all admit too, they fear them. They know that once they die, they are in their control, and they determine whether they serve them as minions, fiends, or if they'll provide for an explosion or soul feast.

But while they are in control, they make it known that these select few are not welcome, and are merely tolerated for their expertise in the dark arts. They keep these few around just so they don't go bad and use their deadly arts of controlling the dead to overpower them.

Yes, I am talking the grim reapers, the envoys of the dead, the ones who deliver souls to Grenth; I am talking about the living dead, the _Necromancers_.


	2. Start Of Rigamortis

Hello, and welcome to Chapter Two of Life after Death  thank you to my reviewer! And yes this is multi-chapter! It is a ROMANCE dun dun dun A new side note, due to recent expansions in my collection of Guild Wars, I will start including pieces of the other campaigns, well the ones that I own anyway…which is basically Prophecies, Factions, and GW:EN, eventually Nightfall shall come into play…I'll tell you when. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars, whether it is Factions, Nightfall, GW:EN, or Prophecies. I own the disks for some campaigns and my own Hall of Monuments, and the some of the characters in the story…but not the actual game itself…how disappointing TTTT**

**::Author Notes::**

Flashback/Diary Entries 

"_Thoughts"_

God's talking Start of Chapter: The Start of Rigamortis 

_First day of the Season of Scion_

_Dear Dieary:_

_Today Mother and Father took me to the cleansing pool near the Lion's Arch. I don't know why, but they pushed me under it until I blacked out. My elder sister, Colbadra Ilaw, told me it was because I was going showing signs of being one of the forbidden. I didn't know what she meant, but I'll find out later. And for some reason, everyone's started to avoid me. Even my little cousin, Ebony Dove, she used to follow me around everywhere, ever since she could walk. But now her mother tells her not to come near me. I don't understand…Mother won't let me go near my cousins or my sisters anymore. I'm not allowed to leave my room either. Nor am I allowed to open my window curtains. For some reason…I'm starting to enjoy being alone, having the curtains closed. I find that I see better in the dark now. And it's not so cold being out of the sunshine in fact, it feels rather comfortable; I don't understand why I was so afraid of the dark anymore, it feels so…so right. _

_The 32nd day of Nemnai:_

_Dear Dieary:_

_I'm starting to change, I don't know why or how, but I am changing my friend. I remember the last entry I wrote, I've looked back on this entire book, and I can't believe I wrote it. It seems so…incompetent, so incomplete. I've stopped writing in you my dear. I'm not sure when I'll write again, so I'll write as much as I can this final time. Shortly after going to the cleansing pool this change happened. Ebony noticed it first, ah little Ebony, she's been with me since the start of her short weak life. She's about four now, and I shall soon be turning eight, amazing that an eight year old can comprehend at this level, and gain this intelligence, this understanding, this…curse, within such a short amount of time. Back to the point dear, Ebony noticed that my eyes where glazing over, and that I was turning paler, and it wasn't due to the fact that I wasn't allowed out of my room, that ban had ended long ago, and I now spent hours in the sun trying to get used to the warmth. Sadly I never did, in fact, it seemed that it became colder out in the sun. As if the sun was trying to shine away from me. My sister, Colbadra, was second to notice, as no one believed Ebony, thinking that the pool had served its purpose, she noticed that marks where appearing on my face, my once beautiful face. And the fact that Colbadra was the most renowned of our generation made the clan believe her. And as I stated, she WAS the most renowned at one point, I am now, for the moment, and according to recent training examination scores, the strongest and most intelligent of my clan. Colbadra is truly going cold against me, and I'm not referring to the fact that she's a Water specialist either. One time a distant cousin, I think her name was Iluse Ion? She's a Mesmer who also has some healing powers by the way; she was training me in the art of healing because my parents absolutely refused to think the cleansing didn't work. I was supposed to be reviving a dead body. I didn't, it's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I couldn't, I mean, who other than a Healing Monk, or a Healing Ritualist would be able to bring a corpse back to life, and mean real life, without the use of a resurrection signet? So rather than bring it back like I was supposed to, I summoned my first horror, I think it was a Vampiric Horror? Not to bad either, nearly killed my cousin, and she's not to weak herself. That night I was kidnapped, taken from my peaceful slumber and dragged out into the forest. I believe my kidnappers where trying to scare me, the forest isn't exactly known for it's "warmth". I blacked out soon after from pain. Before I blacked out I heard these words coming from a voice so familiar, "Quiet thy Evil ways forbidden one, quiet thy lies, quiet thy words of evil that fall from the skull of Grenth, quiet thy life!" When I woke I was alone in the forest, I couldn't speak. I found my way to a pool of water, my lips had been sown shut with the thread of an ebon spider woven with a Maguuma spider. I didn't know what part of the forest I was in, I just know I was alone, and I remembered whose voice it was. It was my best friend, my confident, Ahas Strike, a warrior doubling up as an Assassin. I stumbled my way home, occasionally coming across a corpse, with which I would practice what little dark magic I knew on it, I must have been very good at it because by the time I made it back to the fortress gates I had at the very least 3 Bone Horrors, 2 Bone Fiends, 4 Vampiric Horrors, and 2 Flesh Golems following me. When we weren't allowed inside I believe the entire summons started to beat at the door, I think the flesh golem even threw a Bone horror at the door. Eventually the doors opened, and my mother rushed out to great me while my father was putting down the summons with holy magic. She took her dagger and ripped my lips open. Then she proceeded to beat me. The next day I found out that one of my secret tutors in the dark arts was burned. Out of respect I stole her ashes and kept them so I could commune with her spirit. Her name was Yuurei. Everyone is turning against me it seems, even my parents, the clan heads. Perhaps I should elaborate, seeing as I did not tell you before, my dear dieary, my parents are proud leaders of a Kurzick clan, we are situated in the middle of the Echovald Forest, not far from the House zu Heltzer. Ironic isn't it? That the House zu Heltzer, whose patron God is Dwayna, and yet, not far from the settlement is, I, the cursed one, the forbidden one. Yes my dear dieary, I have become a dark one, an undead one, a Necromancer. And I bid you, adieu, in favor of my new confidant, Goukai Shikyo._

A woman closed a tattered, faded red book. As she sat down on the chair in front of her dresser she passed a glance at the mirror. Pale skin, ebony hair twisted into elaborate curls pinned with a red feather greeted her. Glazed over eyes scarred with silver tattoo's parallel to her eyes and cheeks:**:Check author note below::** stared back at her.

"Do you remember the day I found you Goukai Shikyo?" **::Check author note below:: **She turned to face a skull lying on her bed. It was bleached white, and embossed with silver that made swirling patterns to form silver roses, gilded with gold leaves; its empty eyes stared back at her.

"Yes, funny wasn't it? I found you within the library of the Heltzers didn't I Shikyo?" She sighed. "Things where so much simpler weren't they? Eight years has passed since that day. And still the clan has not gotten over the fact that they have spawned a forbidden one. Hn, they got what they deserved. I see now, Shikyo that our clan is in need of dire reform. For Grenth to bless me, and not a member of the lower class clan members, it is a sign that must be taken seriously. He wills it, Shikyo, he wills it! Hm? What's that? Well…I suppose it could be coincidence, but what are the chances? Why choose me out of all my relatives and fellow clansmen when I, the daughter of the heads, can make the greatest impact? Why choose me to go under his rigamortis, why choose me to control the dead? Because he knows I can do it Shikyo! He KNOWS!" The woman ranted. She placed the diary on the desk. As she stood up the metal plates on her armor clinked together. She faced the mirror one last time before picking up her truncheon and her skull, Goukai. A woman about 5'4" faced her, in black and red armor, who bowed. As the reflection and the woman straightened, a voice called from outside the door.

"GET OUT HERE GIRL! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS TRAINING, _AGAIN_!"

"Coming, coming." She smirked; she took one last look at the room around her, and slowly walked towards the door. As she was leaving the room she turned to face the table nearest the window across from her. On it was an urn, a black urn, covered in flowers made of mother of pearl and amber. She kissed the tips of her fingers and blew the kiss towards the urn. "Goodbye Yuurei Enja". And with that she was gone. Wind blew in through the window, turning the pages of the tattered book to the last page of the last entry. In small writing was

_I bid you adieu, in favor of my new confidant, Goukai Shikyo._

_Yours for now, but never forever,_

_Madilim Gabi, Necromancer and Ritualist of Grenth_

TBC 

Alright the scar pattern I'm talking about is the Shing Jea scar pattern died silver. Goukai Shikyo means "Lively Death" in Japanese, and Yuurei Enja means "Ghost Whisper". The armor she is wearing is a combination of the red dyed Tyrian top, Profane bracers, fanatic shoes, and Necrotic leggings, all are on normal status, her armor will change appearances in time, but it will always be red and black :). Her weapon is a Truncheon with normal appearances with Death Magic attributes and rather than use a bleached skull she's just going to hold Goukai Shikyo or Yuurei Enja, like Eve does. No, Dieary is not a misspelling; it's a spoof off of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, which I also do not own.


	3. Let the Journey Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars (pffffffft you think this'd be here if I DID own it? Jeez), I do however own my characters (one small victory)

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Ever since the kidnapping Mother and Father have been vary cautious around me. My eldest sister I no longer see anymore, except for a flash of her trademark silver hair now and then. My cousin Ebony has been moved to another compound, I do miss her so. My other sister Kuyeng Kage has been sent away on missions, I fear that without her here to aide me, they will get rid of me, for she has always been the one to stand up for me. I remember her words. __Never ever be ashamed of who you are, you hear me imoto? NEVER! You keep on bringing the dead back however you feel like, and I'll just keep sending more to you, got it? __I remember asking her why she said this, why she always stood up for me, her answer was rather unexpected, instead of "because I need you" or "you'll make a good ally" or something along those lines, it was __Because I love you stupid. __I don't think anyone has ever said that to me…not since the "change" happened. My cousins from the far east (Istani and Vabbi) write to me, __Hey! I'm sorry things aren't turning out so well for you, come to Istani, we don't mind necromancers so much here, you'll be safe and far away from the zu Heltzers! Please cousin, I don't want to see you hurt. __That is from my cousin Valkyrie, she is a paragon, and from Mizu is __**Cousin, watch your back, I wish I could bring you to Vabbi, I so wish I could, but things are growing ever dangerous, and I do not wish to bring you from one danger into another. Please, continue with caution. **__At least one of them tells me a frank truth. Ebony's older sister, Nocturnal Mercury, is a smiting monk, and although she is one of the pride of the zu Heltzers for her success, she writes to me with this message, __**Don't let them get to you, out of all of us, it is you who is destined for great things. **__I have no idea what she means by that, perhaps when I'm older I will understand. But it is good to know I have so many people on my side. I was surprised to find my other cousin, on my father's side, who is a devout zu Helter told me this, that they'd be moving me. She is on my "side" as well, she tells me that she pulled a few strings, and is getting me out of the zu Heltzer house. Multo says that she is going to take me to another Kurzick house, away from the spiteful eyes of the Dwanya worshipers. She tells me that this is also where she went when she found out that she could tap into Grenth's power. Tomorrow I leave for House zu Durheim._

* * *

"Madi! MADI!"

"What?"

"You missed the target, AGAIN"

"What target…oh THAT target, I thought you meant the glowing one"

"Glowing one? There is no HOLY MOTHER OF…THAT'S NOT A TARGET!"

"…It isn't?"

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF…"

"You already said that cousin."

"MADI! That's a gift from the zu Heltzers! IF THEY FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED WE'D ALL BE DEAD!"

"…I can bring you back"

"…forget it, just fix it"

"How?"

"What spell did you use to make this…mess"

"Uh…"

"Tell me you know…"

"Erk…"

"Madilim Gabi zu Heltzer, tell me you know what spell you used on the statue of Dwayna or so help me child of Grenth or not I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HIM!"

"Eh…I know what spell I used?"

"..Use?"

"Ok, I lied…I don't know what spell I used."

"….CHANNELED STRIKE!"

"OH MY…I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

"GET BACK HERE! DON'T RUN FROM YOUR SUPERIOR! EARTH BIND!"

"IF I GO BACK YOUR GOING TO HIT ME!"

"THAT'S THE POINT STUPID"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID! DEATHLY SWARM"

"THAT'S COLD! ESSENCE STRIKE!"

"GRAH! THAT ALMOST HIT ME YOU FOOL!"

"THAT'S THE POINT YOU TWIT!"

"_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"_

"No-Nothing sir…"

"Yes sir…I was just showing her how to properly discipline a student."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"What? NO"

"Yes sir."

"Carry on."

"WHAT???"

"You heard him Madi…carry on."

"You've got to be KIDDING ME"

"ESSENCE STRIKE"

"OW! #!%$*&+^%!! MOTHER OF TOGO! THAT HURT"

"Again, that's the POINT. NOW GET BACK TO WORK"

The black haired necromancer stalked back to her position, head held high, shoulders strait, and a limp in her leg. The Ritualist smirked, _nothing like copal punishment now and again. _Madilim flipped the tome in front of her open, scanned a few pages and found a nice spell to try. It wasn't in her element of necromancy, but it's nice to learn a few other tricks. _Blood of the Aggressor: (Blood magic)__Steals Health if target foe was attacking. Otherwise, deals damage. Amount of health or damage dealt depends on the caster's strength of blood. __Alright…focus on your target, your target is the tree, focus, aim at the center…feel the blood pound…sense the life force of the tree, and ATTACK!_

Black tendrils of shadow swirled around her legs as she was dragged upwards, hands formed claws, eyes closed, words tumbling out of her mouth, and a cluster of blood clots formed in a golden sphere above her heart, the green eyes of the bone staff in her hand glowed red and as the pull began to weaken she used the her falling momentum to throw the ball of blood at the tree, which promptly exploded sending amber chunks of sap flying every which way and sharp pieces of petrified bark smashing into everything within a few foot radius.

"Madi what was that?" Multo gaped, awe struck at the display of raw power.

"Blood of the Aggressor."

"Since when did you use Blood Magic?"

"It makes a nice change doesn't it?"

"I suppose…Madi there's something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure you'll be happy with me about it."

"Oh? Tell me dear cousin, what is it?"

"The elders of the Durheims are sending you away."

"…What?"

"They want to send you to Shing Jea…or Kamadan…or even Ascalon!"

"WHY?"

"I'm not sure but, I think it's because they're afraid.."

"Afraid? Afraid of WHAT?"

"The zu Heltzers."

"…"

"You know the zu Heltzers…worshipers of Dwanya and all, I don't think that they where very pleased to know how well you're progressing in the art of Necromancy, and the Durheims don't want to keep you here, where all you know is hate."

"I know a lot more than hate! I know love, loyalty, trust! I don't want to leave, I can't leave, this is my home now! My home! I don't want to leave home again! Please, Multo you can't do this don't let the-"

"Madi, I agree with them."

"…What?"

"It's not healthy for you here, being surrounded in suspicion and war and hate. If we send you to Shing Jea you can meet other people, people who wont stop trying to teach you because of the zu Heltzers and their patron God. People who wont be afraid of you, you'll meet other Necromancers and even get a second profession, you'll get to travel and know all the world affairs. Madilim, you'll learn and grow so fast out there, I can't let you loose this chance, as your teacher and as your cousin."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No"

"Is this because I broke the statue? Honestly you and your damned grudges…"

"No Madi, I mean it, this is a good opportunity for you!"

"…fine, when do I leave?"

"Next week, so get packing. I'll escort you to the Kurzick border, then we got some Canthans to escort you to the docks, you'll be taken to Shing Jea from there."

"Alright" she moved to go to her room when a firm clothed hand grasped her shoulder. Madilim turned to stare into the almost blind eyes of her cousin, her pale skin, and deep brown hair all seemed so bright compared to her bland and fading eyes. Eyes that were slowly being taken from her by Grenth so that she may see his realm all the more clearer.

"Madilim, please be careful, reveal to no one of your roots here, remember it's not just other Kurzicks out there, it's Luxons, Canthans, Istani, Vabbians…and who knows what else."

"Yea…I will. Thank you, sister." Almost dead eyes widen a tiny bit, then close as a calm but pleased smile spreads over her face.

"Yes, sister, be safe."

* * *

One week later a woman in black and red clung tight to a bleached skull and kept a firm hand on an embroidered bag filled with ash.

"Welcome to Shing Jea maggots!" a man in gold and red armor said.

"…Goukai, Yuurei…we're going to be in for a bumpy ride…" She sighed.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	4. An Unteachable Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars (you think this would be FANfiction if I did??)**

**Dedication: Special Dedication to Pumkin Sniper, my good Guild Wars friend and FireChildSlytherin5**

* * *

_Dear Dieary,_

_The Durheims are very nice to me, my cousin, who I am increasingly learning to look towards as a sister is my sensei. She is very kind to me, but I feel so sad for her. Her eyes are so dim. I asked her why once, she told me that she's always looking towards the Mists. I don't know what that means though. I think I'm to little to get a real answer out of her. Everyday we fight like real sisters, I never saw my other sisters much, Kage-nee-chan was always busy training in stealth, so she probably saw me a lot, and I just did not notice it. Colbadra-nee-chan was always around, but always cold…she was like the strict teacher that you do not try to get to know. _

_I have learned much in here so far. Everyone is really old though, a lot older than me and Multo-chan, she's teaching me to control my powers. She told me that I should pick a magic type to stick to, but I don't know what to pick. I know Death Magic for sure, it is so fun to create things. I suppose that I could also be a Ritualist for that, maybe I'll pick that as a secondary. I wonder where you get a secondary certificate. I already have my certified Necromancy license. I like Blood Magic…but it hurts…and Curses are O.K. but I always feel bad doing that. Ironic that I am fine with remolding the body but get so guilty over hexing a foe to death. Maybe I'll pick Soul Reaping…it is always good to have lots of energy, especially when you're supporting an army._

* * *

Instructor Ng surveyed the newbies. A thin-limbed Mesmer in green, shaking like a leaf, an elementalist in grayish blue clutching her staff like a life line, an assassin in purple made up the front line. Towards the back where monks and warriors, rangers, and the occasional Ritualist. He flipped out a scroll, time to take roll.

"When I call your name answer so I know your alive you filthy maggots. Alright…KISAI!"

"H-h-he-here…"

"MAI"

"Here"

"LUKAS"

"HERE!"

"TAYA"

"Present."

"YIJO TAHN"

"Here sir!"

"MADILIM GABI!"

…

"MADILIM GABI!!!"

"Yuurei shush…Goukai don't make fun of Yuurei" a cold quiet voice mumbled from the far left. Every student's head turned to the odd mumblings of the girl. It was obviously a Necromancer, and probably an insane one at that. She carried an ornate skull that was hooked around her belt and on the other side of the belt resting on her right hip was a bag, which she was addressing. "Don't worry Yuurei I'm sure Goukai did not mean it, Goukai you should apologize."

"Miss Gabi.."

"…Oh yes what?"

"ANSWER WHEN CALLED!"

"…answer what?"

"…say 'present' or 'here'"

"Present or Here"

"…Alright worms lets start with the basics! Anyone who thinks they're better than this MOVE ON AHEAD AND GET OUTTA MY SIGHT! WE'LL MEET YOU LATER!" The man named Lukas left, followed by the monk Tanya, the Ritualist Yijo, and to everyone's surprise the odd necromancer with the skull and bag. "Pity the poor fool who ends up teaching that girl…"

_

* * *

_

Some hundred miles away

"…and with bony hands outstretch-"

"ACHOO!"

"Grenth keep you with us Multo."

"Sorry sir, someone is probably speaking of me, most likely that brat Madi…" Sweatdrop.

"It is alright child, now where was I…oh yes! And with bony hands outstretched…"

* * *

"Alright, now that you know the basics you're all out of my hands and into some poor soul's. All Warriors report to Headmaster Zhan, Rangers to Headmaster Greico, Monks to Headmaster Amara, Mesmers to Headmaster Kaa, Elementalists to Headmaster Vhang, Assassins to Headmaster Lee, and Ritualists to Headmaster Quin. GET MOVING"

With sounds of mild protest the nervous beginners filed into the gates to meet their new teachers, except for one.

"Sir, where do Necromancers report?"

"To headmaster Kuju, but maybe you should think about another proffesion maggot, you look to…weak to be a necromancer…"

"…lets go Goukai, Yuurei, the rambling buffoon in bright colors makes too good of a target…his idiocy gets on my nerves…let us depart before I make a golem out of him…"

"HEY! I RESEMBLE THAT REMARK!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you already have these skills?"

"Yes."

"…and these weapons?"

"Mine are better.."

"Where did you get these again?"

"My sister."

"…and where'd your sister get them?"

"How would I know?"

Sigh. Headmaster Kuju rubbed her temples, it had been a while since she last had a student. And here she was hoping she'd actually get to _teach_ a student, but no said student already KNEW everything she could be taught.

"Exactly how much _do _you know?"

"Enough."

"Enough?"

"Enough."

"Enough for what?"

"To keep me alive"

"Smart answer…" Well at least she was interesting, but how much was 'enough to keep me alive'? "Perhaps a small test to see how much you do know. What are your specialties? Do you have your license?"

"Yes I have my license, my sister gave me one, and I'm a Minion Master."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What level minions do you summon?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying, I just want to make you underestimate me so that I can throttle you later, YES I don't know."

"Follow me."

Headmaster Kuju opened a gate, back out into the training grounds they went, bypassing Ng who was handling yet ANOTHER batch of new recruits, who stared as the two Necromancers passed by. She opened an arena, which was filled with corpses.

"We will fight, I use Blood Magic and Curses, you will use whatever summoning spells you have. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Then let us begin…DARK PACT!"

"Deathly Swarm!" The two spells hit their targets, however one was twice as powerful as the other. Madilim cursed under her breath, she shouldn't have hit her new "teacher" so hard, the old bag looked ready to keel over right there. "_Tower of Flesh, become my minion, be my shield and my sword, the power to my mind, be the renewing bird of flames, FLESH GOLEM!"_ Black shadows once again groped at Madilim's legs, green plumes of smoke drifted from the shadows, the eyes of the bone staff glowed a ghastly green, malicious in intent. Her elbows created a triangle with her back, her hands became a monster's claws as the fingers flexed for something to grip to, a few feet away a corpse was being mutated. The ribs expanded, the flesh began to mold itself around the new appendages that began to grow. A large axe of bone, a sharp horn with a base of sinew, the black empty sockets of the golem seemed to suck everything in. The tower of meat groaned, and swiveled it's massive had back and forth on it's thick column of a neck. Madilim quickly sent a bolt of energy from her staff at Headmaster Kuju, _that is your target, attack her while I summon your brethren from hell. _Head bobbing in understanding the creature ran on uneven legs at the woman, who stared awestruck at the tremendous display of power, the golem was at _least _as strong as a boss from Kaineng. Dodging the large axe-like arm the golem swung at her she activated a barbed signet on it, only to her dismay to see that her student also knew Blood of the Master, efficiently healing whatever she stole from the creature.

"Sensei you should know better than to steal from the dead, in the end it is the dead who steal from the living.." Madilim crooned, an army of Vampiric horrors (thankfully not as strong as the golem, but much stronger than Headmaster was at any rate) All together the large army formed a grand total of 9, much more than a regular beginner should have been able to make. Perhaps this power could be used to help the Luxons against the Kurzicks…the Headmaster idly wondered.

"Madilim call of your minions! You pass, there is no need for you to stay under my tutelage." Madilim smirked, and with a flick of her wrist the minions became a semi circle protecting her back, ready and at attention for a sign of danger to protect their mistress. "Do you have a second profession?"

"huh? No." The question startled her, it was very unexpected, shouldn't she have asked where she learned these things? Why she was so strong?

"Get one. Master Togo is waiting for you in Linnok Courtyard. Dismissed."

* * *

Madilim Gabi climbed the steps to Linnok courtyard, everyone moved out of the Necromancer's way. She sighed, even in one of the "most tolerant" places are her kind not liked. _I suppose it is better than the zu Heltzers…at least they just move out of the way, instead of getting in the way on purpose…_

She entered the gate and came face to face with a large stone lion. A raspy old voice sounded, "Welcome young one I have been expecting you."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Guild Wars, seriously, stop suing already…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to my dear friend Pumkin Sniper

**Thanks to:** those people who allowed me to use them in my story or base my characters off them.

**Apologies in advance;** if I accidentally used your in game name without permission, some characters are being made up, some are actual people. I.e. Dawn Lokhart, Luna/Lune Skye, Zefi Bane, Zefiros Bane…etc.

**Side Note:** the Dieary entries are NOT in order, so they can range from the beginning to the end of the dieary.

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_Today I went into the catacombs of the zu Heltzer. Daddy is visiting the head of the Kurzicks, he must be really important because Daddy snuck me in through the back; I only have to go through the back when it's people Daddy doesn't want me to see. I found a secret library, there where all these books! I can't understand most of them yet, but I found a really pretty skull here. He talks to me, his name is Shikyo, he talks a lot so I call him Goukai. Yuurei doesn't like him much; she says he is too crude. I don't know what that means either, but I don't think he is. Goukai is really pretty, he's covered in shiny leaves and flowers and vines…I don't know why he's down here, if he was mine I'd take really good care of him. I think I'll go visit him tomorrow, Daddy and I are staying here for a few days, but I can't sleep in the guest chambers either, Daddy doesn't want anyone to know I'm related to him. I don't understand that either. Nobody explains things to me anymore, it's like I don't matter. Dieary sometimes I think you're the only one who cares (except Yuurei!)_

_

* * *

_

Did a voice…just come from a stone LION? NO WAY!

_**She's finally lost it… **_

_**Don't start you old fool…**_

_**Start what you bag of dust?**_

_**Don't call me a bag of dust! Madilim did you hear him! DID YOU HEAR HIM? THE IMPUDENCE!**_

_**Oooooh big word, do you know what it means little girl?**_

_Goukai don't be so mean to Yuurei!_

**_The truth hurts._**

**_ So don't be offended when I call you an old fool._**

**_ Never said I wasn't, now I do believe you've lost it dear child, and since you've lost it, what's a little mayhem and chaos added to that? Nothing, it doesn't matter to you anymore because you're already long gone! Whatever happens isn't your fault, you didn't do it, you where not there…so why don' you cast a nice little spell…hm…what's say you to a Bitter Chill? Deathly Swarm?? Some minions would be nice too…lord knows this monastery isn't filled with the brightest paints in the box…the dolts wouldn't know to use a simple Vereta's Aura spell and Feast of the Dead to get rid of them…what fools these living mortal sacks of flesh be!_**

_**Madi don't listen to that air headed numskull! You are above that, Necromancy is used to help people, not to destroy. Don't add to the bad reputation you so seek to eliminate!**_

_Would you two cease your babble? I am not about to go around blasting things and wreaking havoc, we've been over this Goukai. And Yuurei, do you honestly think I'd give in THAT easily? Do you have so little faith in me?_

**_No…I'm sorry…but it's so easy to give into the path of darkness…_**

**_Fine…I'll leave it for now…_**

"Child? Forgive me but I'm over here." The voice was not from the lion of stone, but rather from the old man behind said stone, who looked like he was carved out of it. Dressed in regal blue cloth the old man was surrounded by a few other people. Two assassins, who seemed to be arguing, a pair of Ritualists, and a group of three rangers, and next to the rangers was a tiger, a wolf, and Melandru's stalker, who seemed to be having their own conversation. "I have called you today because since you are all have been highly praised by your teachers. Several of you seem to have already surpassed the required expectations and do not need to take the insignia test. And most of you have already decided on your second professions, so I decided that you should all meet each other, you will find that I will send for you in the future several times to aide me, so please become friends now. Madilim Gabi, Zefi and Zefiros Bane, could I talk to you for a moment first?"

Two of the rangers, a short girl with purple eyes and green and brown leather armor tripped towards Master Togo followed by the tiger, there was a cluster of four blue stones in her hair, hanging from which where three feathers and a string that hung to her neck with another cluster of stones at the end of it. A boy who must have been her twin for he too had brown hair and purple eyes, and the same exact skin tone silently stalked after his sister, the stalker stalking him. A blue mask covered his face from eyes down, his armor as well was blue, and he carried a long bow, while his sister carried a short bow. Madilim placed a hand on her skull and quietly glided after, trying not to draw attention to her and failing.

The eyes of the group focused on her, as if just realizing she was there, which she though was probably the case. Her entrance was quiet and unexpected, the Master's voice was low and quiet when he had called her to him. The presence of a necromancer must have shocked them for they where all silent and stiff. Suddenly self-conscious she gripped Goukai's head tighter and quickened her pace to the side of the courtyard where Togo was. Her back to them still bore their stares, heavy and cumbersome, laboring her moves as if lead weights.

_**Pathetic fools, the lot of them, if you kill them now there would be no one to oppose you, you could take over this pathetic dump…and take revenge on those insolent people who's eyes judge us so. We could bath in our enemies blood and cover the world with horrors. (bone and psychological alike)**_

_**Don't be stupid Goukai, Madi can't take them all on at once, it's foolishness, and power is corruption, it eats from the inside. It would destroy her!**_

_I SAID CEASE YOUR BABBLE!_

"Hi! I'm Zefi Bane, this unsociable block of ice is my nii-san Zefiros." A voice airy in timbre dragged Madilim back from the realm of thought, the girl (obviously) was holding out her thin hand, unsure of what to do Madilim just stared at it. Slightly discouraged she lowered it and jumped, the large tiger was rubbing up against her leather-clad leg. "Oh! And this is Chaud! He's my best friend, don't tell nii-san that or he might get jealous! And nii-san's stalker is called Amatsu Fue! Hey, hey, hey what's your second profession gonna be? I want to be an elementalist fire is nice, OH! nii-san wants to be a monk, but I don't know why, maybe because he's a tamer?" The girl obviously would've gone on babbling but a leather hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Zefiros stood behind her with a blank look in his eyes, and somehow they must have communicated because Zefiros abruptly turned around and walked back to Master Togo with Zefi following behind like a baby duck following its mother. Madilim, shocked by the girl's actions couldn't help but think….

_What an odd duckling._

_**You got that right**._

_**I must agree this one time…**_

All three collectively sighed and Madilim continued walking towards the Master. Who knew the courtyard was this long? Must the circular shape or something or other cast some optical illusion. By the time she finished her short trek Zefiros was already stalking off, Amatsu in tow. Zefi was rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels, anxious, would the master approve of her decision? Was she worthy to hold the prestigious elementalist title next to her name? She sure hoped so. "A fitting choice, young one. Congratulations." He smiled a caring smile, like a father taking pride in his child, and true to this Zefi smiled like a child who was being doted on by an overly fond parent. "And what about you Madilim, have you already decided on your proffesion? Or shall you wish to take a look around and try your hand?"

"Master Togo I think that it is obvious that Grenth calls for me, and I shall not make him wait, I wish to be a ritualist." Madilim replied, her voice firm and steady, not giving any indication as to her thoughs or feelings, her face set in a stony mask of cold bitterness, mouth twisted in a smirk or grimace, of irony and pain as if laughing in her head about some inside joke. Which she was by the way.

"You sound very confident, are you sure? You won't be able to change your mind you know." He replied, eyes questioning…

_**Questioning…always questioning, never happy, never approving…always searching…**_

_**Shush!**_

_But that's not true…there are those…who do not question…_

_**Don't sound so doubtful when thinking such things…it leaves openings for hate to enter**_

_**You're one to talk…filthy hypocrite…**_

_**At least I wasn't burned because of my stupidity…**_

_**Well you where killed weren't you?**_

_**Shut up.**_

"I'm sure."

Repeating the words he said not but a few seconds ago, he handed Madilim a stone which bore the runic character for Ritualist, which she quietly tucked into Goukai's skull, a safe place for her new insignia, she felt her fingers brush the bone in which her Necromancer insignia was inscribed, it sent a wave of energy at her, giving her a sense of peace, unlike the new Ritualist stone which would take time to get accustomed to. It was foreign; its energy strange and all too warm for her. It would take a few days for its energy pattern to fall into pace with hers, a few days for the feeling of unease and uncertainty that came with such a big decision to wear off.

"Now that this is settled, please get to know your fellow team mates, I'm sure there's much to learn. I must leave, there is something I must discuss with some of the headmasters, good day young ones." Master Togo left with a speed that betrayed his old age.

Awkward silence permeated the air. Zefi was first to break it.

"Well um…"

"Hey there good looking, I'm Pins In Your Eyes…what's your name?" One of the assassins spoke up suddenly, his voice sultry and smooth. He was dressed in white, his dirty blonde hair spiked up and held back by a metal forehead protector. One of his eyes was misted over, and a mask covered majority of his face, his good eye however was a warm shade of brown. To most of everyone's surprise he was addressing Madilim, who in her entire life probably could count the people who addressed her kindly (if not indifferently) on one hand could only stare in shock. "What's the matter? Can't talk? Rendered speechless? I tend to do that to the pretty ones such as yourself, I suppose I'm the only thing in your eyes aren't I?"

…_**Kill the fool**_

_**I agree with him rip his throat out.**_

_…Just this once I'll indulge you both._

Madilim glared at him with such a fierce hate that for a moment he looked deterred before he turned to Zefi and his eyes turned into upside down "u"s, he was about to speak when a deep baritone interrupted.

"Don't touch my sister." Purple fire scorched brown earth, accompanied by Amatsu's piercing golden orbs and Chaud's flaming gaze, faced with these three he backed down…but not without a quick wink in her direction, causing her to blush and duck her head...like a duckling.

**_What a playboy..._**

**_Maybe he has commitment issues?_**

_Don't lie Yuurei...it does not help any_

**_Hn..._**

**_Your right he isn't...maybe he's a proffessional boy toy?_**

**_..._**

_..._

The second assassin spoke next, her hair was long and brown, she too had a metal plate across her forehead, and she wore grey skin-tight leather armor with various daggers strapped to the arms and legs. The shirt was cut off at her mid-drift exposing an inch of pale skin. She had dapple-gray eyes and a gray mask covered her face as well. Her voice was quiet and monotonous when she spoke her name. "My name is Dawn, Dawn Lokhart. Please don't let this idiot offend you, he is nothing but that, an idiot." She glared at Pins before giving a quick bow.

"It's alright, I'm sure I can handle him if he gets…out of control…" Zefiros quipped. The ranger next to him twisted a strand of brown hair out of his face. His mask, a green cloth that hung around his face and left only his eyes, olive green, exposed, covered his face. His hair was long and thing braid strung with beads of blue and silver clicked as he made this action.

"And of course I'll help, who am I to decline aide to my sweet imoto? I'm Pumkin Sniper by the way, these two are my brother and sister, and my wolfen friend here is Wolfy, not very creative I know but it suits him, don't you think?" It was obvious where the duckling got her babbling tendencies.

The two Ritualists in back however where what held Madilim's attention. Not because they where something special to look at, no, Madilim had seen her fair share of oddities at the Durheim estate, but it was rather the patterns of ash tattoos that adorned their skin. They where _Luxons_ and obviously had not tried to hide it. Although they whore simple robes of cotton, and left their eyes unveiled it was easy to spot the characteristics of a Ritualist. Madilim had seen it all too many times before in the eyes of her sister Muulto. And these, she knew, where not the type of Ritualists who would help her, they'd probably zap her with spirit energy if they knew where she was from, and for the first time since who knows when she was relived that her parents faked her death and hid her away from the world, otherwise she was sure she'd be recognized as a Kurzick heiress. If she let her secret slip, she knew this for sure, she'd be in HUGE trouble. Thankfully the powers of a Ritualist and necromancer where vastly different, her conversations with Goukai and Yuurei would go unnoticed by these two, who communicated with the spirits of those who passed on, not those who stayed behind. She breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"I am Luna- "

"and I am Lune"

"We are"

"twins"

"It is a pleasure"

"To meet you all"

"Please take care of us"

"And we'll take care of you"

The twins fired off completing each other's sentences. Both had white hair and pale eyes, aside from a slightly sharper chin on Lune, and a rounded, softer look on Luna, the two where the same. Perhaps the tattoos where a bit different but really no one pays attention to those…Madilim suddenly thought how thankful she was that she never bothered to get Kurzick markings. All the eyes in the little misshapen circle turned to Madilim, expecting some dramatic introduction. Again the eyes where questioning, what would she say, how would she introduce herself?

_**If they want someone interesting they're in for a disappointment…**_

_**Don't be so mean, just because you're dull as a hammer doesn't mean Madilim is…**_

"I am…Madilim Gabi. I look forward to working with you." A whisper escaped her cold lips.

_**Lying is the first step to taking over the world…**_

_**Shush, white lies don't count, don't worry sweet heart I'm sure they're all nice people.**_

_Sure they are…I'm not._

A sudden crash alerted the group, and all the awkwardness was gone, the Ritualists brandished their staffs, the animals crouched into pouncing positions, Pumpkin drew a an arrow, Zefi was already aiming at the sound of the crash, and Zefiros was whispering prayers under his breath. The assassins had drawn their knives and fallen into a fighting stance ready to launch into a series shadow strikes, mentally listing off vital areas. Madilim brandished her bone staff, already starting the long incantation for the _Deathly Swarm. _

"Woa! Hold it there!" a scantily clad assassin dropped in the middle of them, hands held out palms outward, the universal sign for "hold your fire! I'm too young to die!!"

"K-kage??" Madilim stuttered eyes growing wide.

"Hello imoto it's been a while."

**TBC**


	6. Of Ducklings and Schemes

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Guild Wars nor some of the characters used in this story.

**Special thanks:** To those who actually review when they read ::sweet smile::

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We have left the zu Heltzer manor, it was really scary in there. I know it's bad, but I took the pretty skull with me. I think I understand what Yuurei means now, I think…Goukai is __**very**__ lively. He doesn't really shut up. But I do find he's very useful in teaching me Death Magic and various tactics. He tells me that he used to be a Necromancer/Warrior who specialized in Death Magic and Tactics. He used to be from Kamadan, isn't that cool? I wonder what it's like, where the trees grow and produce fruits, and the waters wash up against your legs instead of lying stagnant and frozen. Does it still reflect your face if it isn't frozen? Are the trees still as hard and sturdy and protective looking? Is the ground still as hard and cold? Do the waves come and go or do they ripple? Does the water look whole or are there layers? Can you see all the way to the bottom or is it fogged up? I have so many questions, and he tells me has no answers. I wonder if people hate forbidden ones there too…Goukai won't tell me. That's the only time he goes quiet, when I ask him about his home. Perhaps it wasn't so different from here. But it should be better shouldn't it? It's so hot and happy there, or so I've heard, how can anyone be mad at the cold? It's so confusing! Yuurei is very mad at me…I don't think they like each other…but maybe they do. I saw to kids from afar the other day, daddy doesn't let me go near anyone anymore so I had to watch from far away, but the boy was always mean to the girl (that I saw) and the girl was always snapping at the boy. I think they like each other cuz my sister did the same thing with a guy she used to date. Maybe Goukai and Yuurei secretly have a crush on each other! Ooohh…I want to see how that turns out! Don't tell either of them I said that though, they'd get so mad at me and I don't think I could stand anymore people being mad…_

* * *

"IMOTO???" a chorus erupted, chaos was everywhere, the Ritualists choked on the spell they had started, Dawn fell over stopping mid jump from skewering Kage's eyes out, the cats skidded to halts at her feet, and Zefi launched herself after the arrows she and Pumkin had sent loose in order to prevent a most likely fatal occurrence and Zefiros…was just Zefiros except with a slight (really, really, realllllllllly slight widening of the eyes, which was quickly resolved by a slightly less noticeable narrowing of the eyes. Pins, being Pins, stood there like a slack-jawed idiot. Had his mask not been on his jaw would have surely dropped onto the ground and rolled off…down the stairs and into the loud pavilion of the monastery. Dawn promptly jabbed him in the ribs (right at that spot that makes you cringe) with the hilt of one of her butterfly daggers and then stomped on his foot, heel first. Madilim being the stoic rock of a girl she is just stood there and stared at her sister taking in her "new look".

Kage's brown hair was still in its usual bun with a fan comb made of shell bordered with amber and engraved with flowers and leaves inked in red and green tucked in the side. Wisps of chestnut hair flew across her face over her slanted deep black eyes. Her skin was a radiant shade of light, light, light tan that stood stark against her black and purple Imperial Armor. Her long legs stood spread apart as usual, (did all assassins have to relearn how to stand?) her arms perpetually stiff and curled as if ready to draw her ebon daggers in an instant (seriously do they not know how to relax? Or do they all have paranoia???)

_**You're one to talk…**_

_Shush_

_**I didn't know you had a sister.**_

_You never asked._

_**I shouldn't have to ask.**_

_And why's that?_

_**Think of me as a part of you, the voice whispering into your ear.**_

_You mean the devil tempting the human?_

_**No, I'm not so arrogant as to compare myself to someone so great.**_

_…_

**_What?_**

_He's not great…_

…_**He isn't?**_

"Yes my imoto, now if you don't mind I'd like to talk to her." Kage stepped over to Madilim and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned close and through her mask whispered, "I have news from Muulto, you aren't going to like it."

"Have I ever?" The two sisters strode towards the far side of the courtyard behind the stone lions and away from prying eyes and listening ears. To be sure because both where paranoid (though they would never admit it) for extra precaution they spoke in code.

::What news?::

::You've grown up, how have you been?::

::I've been well, I see you've changed your armor, I never thought of you to be one to be into skimpy clothing…::

::It is NOT skimpy…::

::Pins would beg to differ…actually he would beg to do many things judging from how I've seen him so far but…::

::…ok maybe it is a little skimpy…::

::A little doesn't even begin to cover it, like those clothes…which barely cover the basic necessities for decency.::

::Hush up…::

::Why'd you pick it? Your Exotic armor was fine, it covered plenty enough and made people keep their distance, and we all know how you being the paranoid self you are LOVE your distance::

::While it does serve in keeping my personal space bubble intact it does hinder my motion. You know how hard it is to shelter a child from Am Fah without poking his or her eyes out just by moving her out of the way?? Or trying to shake someone's hand without ripping open their forearms? Or-::

::Ok enough with the gory details, even though I enjoy them, I see your point. Back to the topic, what news?::

::I went back to the zu Heltzer territory for a while, I was on leave from "cleaning" duty. I thought it would be nice to visit you at the Durheims, it was meant to be a surprise. Imagine my surprise when I find they've sent you off to Shing Jea. Muulto told me that it would "further teach her a variety of things and provide her with new opportunities blah blah blah" and all that bullshit. Sister there are pigeons among doves. There are grasshoppers among crickets, spies among spies. Looking underneath the underneath…it was a ploy.::

::A what? Are you sure you aren't being paranoid again? Like that time you where convinced Ebony was out to get you just because when you asked what she was doing she said 'You'll see'? and it turned out to be a surprise for you…which you broke in your paranoid rage…::

::No! I'm sure of it this time. I know that you are aware of how strong you are, don't deny it your power is strong although it may seem like a hindrance now, you are next in line for our family throne. If father and mother die or step down you will be named Countess zu Lamig. Being extreme Dwanya follower there is now way the council will allow it. The Durheims being the only supporters of Grenth that I know of sent you here out of the council's reach to make sure you survive.::

::I don't believe you, the Durheims are as much under the Heltzers as everyone else, they have no power to do such a thing, and where did you hear that?::

::They where never ordered otherwise, the Durheims themselves told me. They are set in the old ways very firmly, and believe in the old prophecies and Gods. To them it is unacceptable that the God of Death's children shall be persecuted so unjustly, and knowing that I am your loving-::

::-snort- loving –snort—cough- carry on…::

::As I was SAYING, knowing that I am your _**LOVING **_sister, they gave me this information to relay to you.::

::Well now that I got here I'm not leaving if that is what you want me to do…::

::You can get the same training in Kamadan! Or Ascalon! Where the Kurzick influence is less! Don't be stubborn on this::

::I will be as stubborn as I want to be::

_**Atta girl! Show her whose boss!**_

**_She's only looking out for her little sister you cold hearted brute, show a little sympathy won't you?_**

**_Well you've been quiet, why did you have to shatter that sweet silence?_**

_**Because you are annoying and I cannot stand by and watch you make all those rude comments and let it slide.**_

**_Yes you can, and you can't stand you're a bag of ASH_**

_**Well you can't either! YOU'RE A HEAD!**_

_**ASH!**_

_**HEAD!**_

_**BAG OF DUST!**_

_**AIRHEAD!**_

**_OLD HAG!_**

_**NUMBSKULL!**_

_**BI-**_

_WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP?_

::-sigh- I knew this would happen, I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you, but please, please, PLEASE, be careful. You're the only little sister I have…and we all know what a block of ice nee-san is…::

::Block of Ice? Or ice stuck up her-::

::Don't disrespect your elders, no matter how true it is…::

The sisters embraced for a moment and walked back towards the group, who during the entire conversation where conducting quiet whispers gossiping on what was going on. Well…Dawn, Zefi, and Pumkin where gossiping, Zefiros was grunting with the occasional snort which either Pumkin or Zefi translated, Pins was calculating his chances of getting a chance to hit on Kage without getting hurt while nursing his injured ribs, and the Ritualists where…just leaning against each other on the fringe of things. Upon the duos arrival the hushed whispers abruptly stopped and the rangers actually had the decency to look a bit sheepish. Pins returned to his gawking stare of "appreciation to the fine specimen of art" as he would call it, and Dawn once again sighed and using her other dagger gave him a sound clock over the top of his head causing him to stumble a bit forward. The Ritualists looked up from their intertwined hands which they where tracing patterns on and looked at Madilim in question. Madilim sighed and spoke in her monotonous voice.

"This is my sister Kuyeng Kage. She's on a break from her job in Kaineng so she decided to drop in for a visit."

"oh! Kaineng, I've always wanted to go! Is it true that it's very crowded? Is it very loud? Oh is there much crime? Are there many people living there? Are there any farms or trees?" Zefi piped up eyes wide with admiration, she would have continued if Pins had not interrupted her with his own slew of questions.

"Kaineng eh? A fitting place for such an exquisite lady such as yourself, perhaps you've met my brother? Delius Isnt Emo? Perhaps not. Would you care to go out to the beach with me? I trust you that the scenery here is much more varied and gracious than the cold and calculating setting of Kaineng." And he too would have also continued if not for the _cold and calculating_ stare of Kage herself. She then turned to Zefi with a blank stare (you can see where Madilim gets it now don't you?) and in her own monotone replied in perfect order.

"It is very crowded, it is usually very loud in the cities, there is a _lot _of crime, there are many people living there and no there are no farms and maybe one or two dozen trees." She turned to Madilim and gave her a look that only Madilim would understand and it roughly translated to _what-the-heck-is-with-this-duckling-she-wouldn't-stand-a-minute-in-such-a-place. _"I'll be on leave for a few more weeks, so until then I'll be hanging around, so don't be surprised if I drop in again. Seriously, and you." She turned and stared at Pins, her blank eyes abruptly sparkling to life with a glow of light. Looking up from rubbing the back of his neck he stared at her eager. "Act that way towards my sister, that assassin in gray, or the duckling and I will find you, hunt you down, and _remove something not necessarily vital to human life but to human reproduction in your sleep._ You got me?"

"…yes ma'am" he squeaked and his eyes grew large, he quickly ducked behind a stone statue and peeked out. Still seeing her staring at him he squeaked again and ducked back down. Small sniffles could be heard much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

**_Pathetic…_**

_**How sad!**_

…_**sad in so many ways**_

_Even I can't help but feel sorry for him_

_**And here I thought your heart was made of stone.**_

_It is not!_

**_You're right, it's made of ice, forgive me oh cold one!_**

_**Don't compare Madi to ice!**_

_**I will do as I please!**_

…_I hate ice…_

Flashes of ice daggers and lighting played themselves across her vision, a streak of white and pale skin, a pink flower, cold ice blue eyes glaring, an air staff coming towards her ready to strike at her throat, intense_ cold_. Madilim involuntarily shivered, Zefi's eyes missed nothing. Despite how she looked she was acutely aware of what was going on around her, hence why she made such an exquisite shot.

"Madilim? What's wrong? Are you cold?" she inquired, sounding genuinely concerned, yet another thing Madilim could count on one hand, how many people actually had a general concern for her that was not based on duty or necessity.

"No…nothing." _No…not anymore…_

* * *

That night Kage had once again disappeared in a plume of purple smoke, Pins still jilted from earlier wandered off to sulk and Dawn assured the rest of them that he'd turn up again once he got rid of some "stress", by what ways he gets rid of it is not known. Together they checked into a hotel, Pumpkin and Pins would share a room, the twins their own (they refused to be separated), Dawn would bunk with Kage who they had saved a room for, and Zefiros would stay with all the animals in the barn (he couldn't stand being away from Amatsu) leaving Zefi with Madilim. Zefi scuffed her foot nervously on the tiled floor of the open door onsen. She fidgeted nervously and then stepped into the water and watched the ripples she made. Madilim sat not far from her staring of into space. Goukai was sitting on a small rock shelf next to her and it was too dangerous to take Yuurei out with them.

To Zefi it seemed as if Madilim was closer to the skull and bag of ash than she was to her own sister. While Zefi may seem like a little duckling always following the lead of others, it was quite the opposite, she is fiercely independent and can do quite well on her own, if not for the over protectiveness of her elder brothers. Often she would just blend in with the background (as all rangers tended to do) and she was able to just watch people. Years of practicing this had honed her eyes to notice the hidden.

Madilim had a lot to hide. The skull and bag where obviously the most important to her, every few seconds Madilim would touch one or the other, perhaps even both with the tips of her fingers, orchestrating it to look like a simple gesture. They where also the most personal items on her, her armor had the basic runes and necessities, but did not look as if Madilim had actually _picked_ it. Rather it looked like a mishmash of hand-me-down clothes, which they probably where. The skull was ornate and taken well care of judging by it's eerie shine, the bag was immaculate, not one string loose, the embroidery of the highest quality, while in contrast the belts that she hung them on where worn leather and had been repaired many times.

She did not care about herself much either, her hair which usually was held up in tight curls was long and luscious, if she took better care of it, it could shine radiantly and be very soft. Her skin was dry, it could be smooth and silky given proper care of. The scars that marred her face reached downward towards her collarbone but stopped there. She was very beautiful, in an ethereal way. The white shine of her skin made her look luminescent, her silver eyes seemed to glow like moonshine, and her raven locks looked like night's cloak surrounding the moon. Her long thin limbs where graceful, her thin fingers like spinner's legs. Zefi wondered if she would ever become close enough as to be able to touch this cold hard woman. Would she ever gain the trust necessary? Would she be deemed unworthy to be a friend to the one who puts a skull and bag of ash before her? Perhaps someday, someday soon maybe.

Zefi also noticed something else, this was hard to notice but quite curious once it was noted. Whenever someone showed an act of kindness or general civility to her, Madilim would flinch, recoil, or make some reaction as if expecting to be struck or hurt. The first time was when she greeted Madilim; she had stared at the hand in wonder and stiffened her shoulders. When the others introduced themselves she would narrow her eyes, clench her jaw, or jerk her elbow backwards. When Kage had appeared Madilim made no such motions, but she was wary, her gait was stiff, her spine straitened as if suddenly someone poured steal down it, and her eyes glowed with a strange determination to show the world something. They became so bright.

"Duckling."

"Eh?" Zefi startled slipped a little and her blue gems clacked.

"A duckling. You are a duckling."

"Eh? Really?"

"Goukai and Yuurei agree you are a duckling."

"Who?"

"Goukai Shikyo" Madilim gestured towards the skull with her chin and then jerked her head towards the rooms, " and Yuurei Enja"

"Ah, I see, are they people you knew?"

"People I know."

"Eh?"

"They are still alive...to necromancers."

"Ah, I see…"

"Duckling, a question for you." The necromancer's tone shifted to something less cold to something…civil and amused.

"Eh? Uhm…ok."

"Why do you have those beads? Are they not bothersome?"

"Oh these? No not at all, for us rangers these beads are a quick way to identify each other and where we come from."

"Really?"

"Yea really! We all have really keen eyesight so we tend to notice the patterns and shapes much faster than regular people, and from much farther off, it's a good way to deduce whether or not it is friend or foe."

"I see…"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you carry Goukai and Enja?"

"They are…the only ones I can trust."

"Oh, I see…"

"Don't worry Duckling, everyone gets a chance." Madilim smirked, and climbed out of the water and strode back towards the rooms, her thick hair swaying and her skull in hand. Zefi sat there a few more minutes staring at a blossoming Sakura tree, and she smiled.

"I can't wait to get mine."

* * *

That night Zefi slept easily, happy to gain the chance to become the cold Necromancer's friend. Madilim however…was another story.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	7. The Lying Duckling

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Guild Wars nor some of the characters used here.

**Special Thanks to: **Duckling-chan and those who review :D

**Note: **Lamig means Cold, Amatsu means Heavenly, Fue means Fire, Kuyeng means Flowers in the Wind, Kage means shadow, and Ilaw means Light.

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_Nee-chan is being really mean to me now. I don't know why, nee-chan used to be nice to me, well as nice as a cold elementalist can get. I don't think I've written about Nee-chan before. She's really, really pale, she kinda looks albino with her pale skin and white hair. But her eyes are a pretty shade of light blue. They look like jade. She has a pretty pink flower in her hair it has ambers for sepals! I told her I wanted to be just like here when I grew up once, she laughed and got me a flower like hers. It's red and black in the middle, it also has amber sepals, and it has pretty feathers fanning out around it. My hair is too heavy to put in a bun so she helped me put it into curls around my head and pinned the flower to my hair. I wish I had white hair like nee-chan, then we could be twins! I wonder where nee-chan gets her white hair from…Kage-nee-chan gets her brown hair from Daddy, and I get my black hair from Mommy. Kage jokes that Nee-chan was struck by lighting as a kid and was so surprised the color came out of her hair! Kage-nee-chan is really funny! My sister's name is Colbadra Ilaw, or Blue Light. I thought I did something wrong, so I gave her a purple hyacinth to say I'm sorry. She burned it, I don't know what I did wrong. I'm scared…I love my nee-chan so much. I don't know what I did wrong. Forgive me Colbadra-nee…_

* * *

Cold…it was so cold…the trees where cold, the ground was cold…and those eyes where cold. Narrow blue eyes on a feline face, attributes gained from the white tiger with ice eyes next to her. Clouds misted with ice occasionally covered those eyes for a split second, before angrily continuing their circuit around white hair. The pink hyacinth with amber sepals looks dead, dead and cold. White lips part to reveal white canines. A snarl echoes through the barren waste land, the teeth part and let frigid words slide out. Each word in the tongue of the Elementalists translates to hate…hate…hate and more hate. It hurts. Nee-chan why are you hurting me? I love you…nee-chan…what did I do wrong? I love you, wont you take this flower?

No

The flower turns black in death. Death has turned on me, the reaper has come for my soul…Grenth please, why? Why has my sister been taken from me? Few more moments, please, a few more moments to try and earn her forgiveness!

_No, die here. _Grenth's cool voice slips into Colbara-nee-chan's…his shadow stretches behind her, her tiger, Nami, leaps at me about to rip my throat out…

NO! I lunge out of the way, but the pain hurts, it burns, red floods over the white snow, it's cold.

_DIE!_ Her incantation is complete, lighting is streaking at me, I won't be able to dodge…this is the end…Nee-chan I lo-

* * *

**SMACK!**

Madilim jostled herself awake, her hand curled into a fist, and a pair of large amethyst eyes staring at her in shock.

_Oh God…I didn't…_

_**You did…you hit the poor girl**_

_**It was a reflex, you didn't do it on purpose…**_

Madilim swiveled her head towards Goukai, it couldn't be true, and her eyes once again returned to Zefi's face. A bruise was already forming from where her fist struck.

_No._

"I thought you where having a nightmare, so I wanted to wake you up. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm leaving." Madilim got up, grabbed Goukai and Yuurei strapping them to her waist. She walked towards the door grabbing her armor in one hand and her staff in the other.

"Wait! It's still dark out, where will you go? Please stay!" Zefi cried out behind her, Madilim didn't pause in her gait.

_**Madi where are you going??**_

_Away from here._

_**Why?**_

_You know why._

**_No I do not. Tell me._**

_Because the Duckling will tell everybody that I hit her, I mean, she can't NOT tell, that bruise will be there by morning, I mean come on…_

_**Trust her, she won't do that to you, and why should you leave anyway?**_

**_TRUST THE GIRL? DID YOU JUST SAY TRUST THE GIRL? ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN?_**

**_No! And don't encourage Madi, for once would it kill either of you two to be non-paranoid for once???_**

_**The one time I wasn't "paranoid" as you call it, I was KILLED**_

_**Well you're stupid**_

_He's right Yuurei; they only need a reason, any reason to dislike me. The moment they see that bruise and she tells them I'll have to leave, I just know it. If I stay there would be no trust and I'd end up getting killed by them or some monster. They'd probably never heal me or resurrect me or anything because no one likes a necromancer. Grenth be damned I shouldn't have to explain this to you Yuurei, you would know, you where BURNED by your team mates._

**_Not everyone in the world is like that Madi, sometimes you just have to trust people._**

**_And look where that trust got you NOW, think before you speak._**

**_No, YOU think before you speak. You know when you call Madi a block of Ice how painful that is to her? How much it reminds her of her elder sister? The one who's out for her LIFE? Do you? Do you know how hurt she feels whenever she is passed over just because she's different? NO! I didn't think so, so shut up! You have no right to speak._**

**_And neither do you! Do you know what the real life of a necromancer is? I know you, you weren't a "real" necromancer, and it was a secondary! You didn't suffer at the hands of other just because Grenth chose you personally. You have never been fatigued by his touch, dragged down by his power, ripped apart by his strength! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT PAIN!_**

_He's right Yuurei, I agree, I cannot trust anyone, no one but myself. I am the only one I can depend on. I am the world and the world is me. I am what the world makes of me and the world is what I make of it. That will never change. I was born alone, I will live alone, and I will die alone._

**_In order to gain trust, you must give it._**

_And if she does not want it?_

**_No man is an island, the world is not fixated around one point. There are other people in this big world, and whether you like it or not all of them will come to your island of solitude and attempt to gain that trust you so guard so close to your heart. Someone will steal that treasure, piece by piece until the chest of trust is empty, given to everyone and filled with theirs. It will be a beautiful sight Madi. Just think of that. Please…_**

_**Don't listen, just run. GO!**_

_I know!_

By now Madilim was in a street alley, pulling on her armor, she walked out, it was just after dawn. Something glimmered and caught her eye. It was a flower stand…

* * *

"Nee-san! That's a pretty flower!"

"You think? It means friendship, I'll get you one"

"Really? Colbadra-nee thank you!"

"It is no problem imoto, you are my precious sister and my precious friend, never forget."

"I wont!"

* * *

I never forgot nee-chan, why did you?

Madilim approached the store, the few people out this early scuttling out of her way, fear reigned over their auras. The woman behind the flower displays cringed as she approached.

"I want that one." Madilim gestured to one of the small bouquets in the display. The shopkeeper blinked owlishly in surprise.

"500 gold please. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have one of these?" She pointed to a rather large bouquet of roses, all in various states of decay.

"No, this one." Her voice ever firm and cold. All traces of panic and worry gone, replaced by the signiture apathy of the necromancer.

* * *

"Imoto what happened to your face?" Pumkin worried over his little sister. A large purple and black bruise had covered the left side of her face, which she had attempted to hide by wearing her mask. Normally she hated wearing her mask, it blocked out the wind and the scents of nature thus she hated wearing it. Zefiros immediately sensing something was wrong had torn it from her face revealing the huge blotch of blackened skin.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me." Zefiros whispered, his deep voice floating like an undercurrent, full of anger, the possibility that someone hit his sister was there, it burned him from the inside.

"I mean it! There's _nothing _to tell!" Zefi was getting mad, there really wasn't, Madi didn't do it on purpose, and if she said that Madi accidentally hit her she knew what would happen. Zefiros would fly into a rage, Pumkin would report her and she would end up loosing a friend.

While the three rangers bickered near the entrance of the Sunqua Vale, Madilim slipped unnoticed by the supposedly "alert and always cautious" rangers into the shadows the high wall produced. The Luxon twins had yet to arrive, and Dawn was "talking" (really she was about to beat the guy to a pulp) to a merchant about the price of a rune. Pins was examining a dagger some other assassin was trying to sell and discussing price with him. Madilim shifted and leaned against the wall, and began to polish Goukai. The shiny leaves on his head caught the sun's beams and in return caught Zefiros' eye.

"Did you do this to my sister?" He hissed at her.

"I-"

"No she didn't! Zefiros be quiet would you? I tripped and fell ok? Last night while Madi was changing she had set her staff down on the ground and I wasn't paying attention and tripped and fell on it. Jeez leave it already!" Zefi snapped.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Zefiros quipped, slightly mad that his sister yelled at him, while Pumkin tilted his head causing the beads in his hair to click. It made sense he thought.

"Because it's just plain _embarrassing_ to have to explain that I tripped over flat ground!" She said, the slow spreading blush adding to the effect. On the outside Madilim didn't move an inch, on the inside however…

**Duckling's a good actor.**

_**She….she didn't tell them…**_

_I don't understand…_

**_Told you so._**

Zefi huffed and turned away from her brothers, who feeling a little guilty ambled off to find the Ritualists so they could get going. Sensing the retreat of her siblings she skipped off to Madi, who to her credit, didn't flinch this time.

"You didn't tell them."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Really! Is it so _hard _to believe that I want to be your friend?" There are several things that Madilim can count on one hand. How many people talked to her out of good will, how many people she trusted with her life, the amount of people who saw her as Madilim and not as a Kurzick heiress, the quantity of people who still loved her from after the change, and those who did not see her as a duty to guard. Another thing she could count on one hand, was how many people would outright lie to the faces of their family to protect her. That number just doubled. The corner of her lip quirked upward, she quietly slipped the bouquet into Zefi's hand.

"I know something harder to believe." Madilim stalked off to the Xunlai agent, leaving Zefi behind to stare at the small bundle of flowers in her hand. Irises and purple hyacinths, friendship and forgiveness…the necromancer wanted her for a friend after all. And that was what was harder to believe. Zefi smiled, and tucked the flowers into her pouch, she'd preserve them later, her first present from Madilim, and probably Madilim's first present to a friend. It was a truly special bouquet indeed.

* * *

As Madilim walked away the Luxon twins who where heading towards them saw something that made them halt in their tracks. Luna stared at the crimson flower in Madilim's hair. Within the dark depths of the innocent cloth plant was something glittering, glittering gold. It couldn't be. She turned to Lune, perhaps she had been mistaken, no Lune saw it too, judging by the horrified expression on his face. That was genuine Kurzick amber in Madilim's hair. She blinked, the glimmer had retreated the deep abyss of the black center. It could be a coincidence.

She could have bought it somewhere Lune thought, but her clothes and weapons where all second hand, judging by the miss-matched appearance. It could have been a present Luna reasoned, but judging the first impression of her, she was not one to receive gifts, especially not of such high quality. It could have been a reward for something she did, Lune mused, but who would give away precious amber just like that? Luna prayed, please, let her not be a Kurzick, I do not wish to fight her. Both of the twins saw the rivalry between the Kurzicks and the Luxons as stupid, there was such a thing as sharing, it was all about bravado now. Luna prayed that if Madilim was a Kurzick, she was of the same opinion of she and her brother. Shrugging it off the two made their way through the crowds to Zefi's side that was fingering a purple flower.

* * *

The large group was about to set of, they where to meet Master Togo and Yijo, whom in their haste to meet the Minister had left without them. Kage soon joined them as they where discussing who does what, never really getting around to that part during yesterday's introductions.

"Lune and I are healers, so please leave your lives in our hands."

"They'll be safe" Lune whispered.

"Pins and I can take damage, but we aren't as good as warriors are."

"Hence why you take as many down as possible so Madi can bring them up again." Kage said. A long silence followed, what did she mean by that?

"Huh?" Pumkin voiced everyone's confusion.

"I'm a Minion Master." Madilim's ghostly voice floated over from the shadows of the large arch entrance. Her siloutte almost invisible save for the glimmer of the metal on her armor and the ghostly glow of her eyes and scars. "Can we get going now?"

"No, we have to plan!" Pins snapped, rather mad from a failed bargaining session.

"Chaud, Amatsu, and Wolfy can also take damage, but Chaud is rather young so he won't last very well if he's alone. Imoto is short ranged so she can't pull well, although she does great damage, I'm long range so I can pull, Zefiros is a Tamer so most of his attacks center around aiding Amatsu, but he can heal part time if needed. Are we missing anything?"

"Yea, me." Kage snapped, "I wanna help too, just cuz I'm on vacation doesn't mean I can't fight." And you wouldn't believe what great fun it was to _hack _and _rip_ at enemy flesh was! Granted she did that for her "clean up" work at Kaineng also, but it made her job fun.

"Alright you can help me and Pins up front." Dawn told her.

"Now can we go?" Madilim growled, irritated, if they waited too long they wouldn't be allowed to leave. There where strict rules about who got to leave, and being such a large party they might not get to leave at all. Towns and outposts controlled the traffic of people going in and out strictly, only a certain amount of people could leave so that there would still be people left behind in case of an attack on the city. And only a certain number of people could be in the city so that it wouldn't get overcrowded.

"Yes Madilim, now we can go." Pumkin said quietly, with tones of great patience and kindness that only one who has dealt with children could use. A tone used to pacify and calm impatient and cranky toddlers.

* * *

Aside from a few Mantids there was not trouble reaching Minister Cho's estate, it was rather what happened when they got there that caused the trouble. Master Togo and Yijo greeted them at the gates and hurriedly rushed them all inside. "Come, come, there isn't time to waste, Minister Cho is waiting." So all of them trooped inside, Madilim being the slowest as she had to guide her sightless minions through the narrow tunnels. A guard greeted them.

"Please come in, the Minister has been expecting you" he greeted, as cheerful as one can great when there are towering undead just behind them in the shadows. He opened the gate in time for anther man in similar uniform to run up to him screaming.

"THE GUARDS! THE GUARDS HAVE TURNED ON EACH OTHER! IT'S MADNESS I TELL YOU!_ MADNESSS_!!" he screeched, pierced from behind by an extremely sharp and crude spear. Another guard stood behind him, eyes glazed over green smoke issuing from his mouth. Kage slit his throat quickly and jumped back as the corpse let out a steady hiss of what smelled like poison, she drew her mask over her face.

"I didn't think it would reach here…"she whispered.

**_Madness? I like madness...does chaos come with that? Or do we have to bring our own?_**

**_Do you WANT to bring chaos you idiot? Do you WANT her heart to fall into the darkness? Leaving the both of us damned to walk this Earth eternal? What kind of stupid FOOL are you? Madi, the darkness you inflict upon the world reflects the darkness and emotions of the heart, the more hurt you cause the more hurt will return to you._**

**_Where do you GET this bull? An inspirational calendar?_**

**_It's called a BOOK you empty headed numbskull, if you where smart enough to pick one up I can guess you wouldn't have DIED such a pathetic death!_**

**_What do you know of my death? You little bi-_**

_Don't you two even START! If you haven't noticed, there's a...THING out there that's making people go insane and I dont' know about you two, but I'd rather not get affected by it thank you very much._

Madilim quickly muttered her spell for Vampiric horror under her breath, the man's body dragged itself up again, pieces of flesh decaying and falling off, revealing tissue underneath. The others who did not watch earlier while she created her army shuddered, repulsed at this. She whispered to the horror, and it grunted back at her.

"The guards where overcome by some sickness, it was no ordinary disease, it is man made." She informed them.

"Come, we must go inside." Togo ordered, the guard of the gate stopped him.

"Please, my son is in there! Save him."

"We will."


	8. Another Dark One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars; I do not own some of these characters (some are made up some are borrowed, if I accidentally used your name sorry but I'm going to borrow it for a while)**

**Notes: Orage is French for Storm, Noir is French for Black, and Orage Noir is wearing Tyrian armor without any dye.**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_Was it wrong for me to take Goukai? Yuurei tells me that it was wrong and that it was stealing, but Goukai says nobody will ever miss him and that he was down there for ages. It's ok that I took him away he tells me; they didn't even know he was down there. I ask him how he knows this; he tells me that he was down there before the trees became stone. Yuurei says that I should have at least asked, although they probably would have said yes at least they knew I took it. Goukai says they didn't know he was down there, and if they did they wouldn't take care of him so it doesn't matter whether I took him with their knowledge or not. Yuurei had no response to that. I left some gold pieces I found on the way there on the table Goukai was at, if they ever find it I hope it's enough to pay for him…Yuurei still thinks it's wrong. Goukai likes to tell me stories of all the things he did in Elona, he was a Sunspear he went on many great adventures. Sometimes I dream that one of the men from his stories will come and take me away from my parents. It would be just like in a book, but I know it wont happen._

* * *

The large group trouped past the gates, which closed behind them with an ominous thud, Madilim cast a look over her shoulder at the forlorn guard, his face was miserable as he watched them go. She wondered if her parents where in his situation, and she was the child lost in the chaos, would they ask for someone to save her?

_**Of course not, they faked your death to get rid of you, you think they'd have to do that if a real accident where to occur?**_

_**She's their child, in the end they'd love her all the same, just like they love Kage and Ilaw**_

_**But they always take the chance to get rid of unwanted items…recall that dog you loved?**_

_**The dog was sick.**_

_**The dog had a cold.**_

_**It would have died anyway.**_

_**So would have Madilim.**_

_**They wouldn't intentionally try to kill her though! Everything dies in the end.**_

_**I beg to differ, are you so old that you forget what Kage said naught four and twenty hours ago?**_

_**You are older and it is just a rumor among old ancients of the Kurzick lines.**_

_**Then why would they send Madilim away, other than the fact that they are trying to kill her of course?**_

_**They sent her to a school, a school! You senile old fool.**_

_**A school that trains in fighting you old bat.**_

_**They want her to see the world, to be free of social restrictions! To learn new things and bring new light into their dark world!**_

_**A dark world of deceit and lies! Trickery and hate! Why should this place be any different? Are there not rivals among peers? Bribery and trickery and all that materialistic jibber jabber corrupt! Spies could be among us as we speak! It's worse, these people are strangers, they would kill her without a thought or hesitation, they don't know her!**_

_**You paranoid old goat, do you even hear yourself when you speak?!?**_

_**I DON'T HAVE EARS!**_

_**THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**_

_SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! I sense…a dark one._

Madilim stiffened, perhaps she had been mistaken…no she hadn't. Another dark one was near; perhaps this one was the cause of the odd malady that poisoned the guards. Zefi saw her stiffen.

"Madilim? What's wrong?"

"Sh…another Dark one approaches." Madilim whispered, her minions let out small growls, their rotting flesh made squelching noises as they attempted to clench their deformed muscles. Madilim ordered the minions to surround them in a protective circle the presence drew closer. Zefi drew an arrow; Pumkin knelt and began to draw intricate designs on the ground that glowed a brilliant red. Madilim recognized it as a firetrap. Pins, Dawn, and Kage took their stances, their daggers ready, looking like fierce felines about to ferociously pounce and rip their prey to shreds. Lune and Luna began to glow with spirit power, blue orbs or light twinkled around them as they summoned spirits of protection. Master Togo and Yijo stood behind Madilim ready to add assistance.

The presence of a Dark one was simply cold to others who are not of the profession, but to another Dark one the essence is cold and wet, it seeps into the very marrow of the bones like death itself, depending on the Dark one it can either be pleasurable or sinister, it can be cold and clammy or cold and bitter, it can vary greatly from person to person. Goukai told her that he had sensed her from far away, the less controlled and trained a Dark one is the more of an aura they let out for they not yet know how to control their powers. Hers, she was told, had been cold and left tingles running down his skull, it was sharp like needles and pierced with the gentleness of rain, it was not like a wave but more like a stream, washing over gently like a satin ribbon.

This aura was chilly, not cold, and it washed over her like a heavy wave of sleet, it was not stifling in strength, but it was controlled, almost as if it was seeking her out. She let her aura extend and meet the foreign one halfway. Her silvery eyes saw the faint outlines of the auras, auras that the others couldn't see. Hers was black with undertones of red and gray, swirling and smooth, curved lashing out constantly like a flame; it wrapped and warped itself around the other aura as if trying to strangle it. The other aura was like smoke; it kept slipping through hers, and it was gray with black tendrils braiding through it. While hers was serious and out for blood this one just kept evading and wrapping around hers as if it was trying to play, yet neither gained ground on each other. Her eyes sought out the aura's master, from the shadows.

Her aura came from her heart, pieces of the aura were thin like piano wire, they stretched into the hearts of her minions, through the aura she told them _the shadows there, kill, attack, destroy._

And so they did, or they attempted to, they where met head on with an onslaught of blood spells and hexes, such as Empathy. The assassins attempted to charge but where weighed down with heavy burdens, clumsiness climbed up their hands causing their knives to fumble. A chaos storm whipped around her sapping her life each second, she attempted to step out but the storm's menacing purple winds swiped at her preventing her escape. She quickly feasted off one of her dead minions to regain her life, as the storm died down a voice from the shadows, cool and quiet in timbre toned out.

"Hold your fire, I am no enemy of yours." The Dark one stepped out, his skin was ashen, his hair was black and it covered one of his eyes, which where red, what looked like veins fanned out across his face, from his nose, lips, eyes pointing out at the temples, chin, and corners of his mouth. The veins where angry red, his armor was a dull gray like his aura, it had a silver crest in the center of the leather plates, pieces of metal bordered the tips of overlapping leather, this boots where also tipped with the shiny substance. His aura retreated and swirled around him like a snake, she called hers back, it calmed and whipped around her legs like a wind, curling upwards to tighten around her waist and cling to her bosom finally brushing her cheekbones like a lover.

The twins blinked in shock and rushed over to his side, each twin taking one of his hands in theirs.

"Lune and Luna are surprised to see you here Orage." Lune whispered, his eyes wide in surprise. Lune hugged the hand he was holding to his chest. Luna mirrored his actions and nuzzled the hand to reaffirm their point.

"Luna and Lune missed you Noir." She said as she nuzzled his leather-clad hand.

"And I have missed you both." He said smiling. The archers allowed their bows to relax; their respective animals drew closer to him to sniff at his boots. The assassins lowered their weapons and stayed a respectful distance back. He began to quietly tell them what was going on. Apparently he was there on some business, he was about to enter the Minister's chambers when the guards had begun yelling at each other, he saw a frightened boy run past him but he didn't stop him. Apparently the animals in the compound where also sick with the malady for a large group of Moas had attempted to kill him.

Zefi's eyes widened at that, she turned to her twin who shook his head. Her eyes watered, could they not save the animals? No, the animals where dead, the bodies animated by disease, if anything it would be a favor to let their already dead bodies rest. Zefi sighed and hugged Chaud close to her. Zefiros brushed his hand against Amatsu's head, Amatsu looked up at him and nuzzled his leg. Pumkin and Wolfy knelt next to each other and nuzzled. What a terrible thing, for an animal to be alive and yet dead. What a terrible thing for a ranger to die and be unable to pass on, leaving his companion still bound to him, forced to follow the words of a shade of their master. What a terrible thing for a ranger to have to watch his other half be ravaged by disease and be unable to stop it, except by killing it lest the disease spread through the bond to the ranger himself. Chaud let out a whine, they must move on.

_**Damn it…now we can't talk.**_

_**Perhaps if we talked quietly?**_

_I'll cloak you with my aura; it should stop him, or at least mask our words._

Madilim's aura wrapped protectively around Goukai and Yuurei, smothering their essences from sight.

**_It's rather confining within your aura…_**

**_Yes it's not very comfortable_**

_But this way we can at least talk_

**_True, nothing lost nothing gained I suppose_**

**_Get going, there's a little boy who needs you, I'll think of a way to make this easier…_**

Orage looked at Madilim, her aura was shifting towards her hips, the skull and the bag. He could've sworn he could have heard a male voice coming from her direction followed by a woman's voice. How strange…Madilim shifted and cleared her throat causing them all to look at her.

"I _hate _to break this up, trust me I do, but there's a sickness going around this place that I personally don't want to get and a brat that you promised we'd save." A little annoyance slipped into her usual monotone. The twins gestured for Orage Noir to join them, he reluctantly agreed, falling into step next to Madilim.

"What's your name?"

"It is only polite to give yours first."

"Well I'm not polite." A flash of pointed teeth, the playful aura danced while hers flickered in annoyance.

"Neither am I, Madilim Gabi, Necromancer and Ritualist of Grenth."

"Orage Noir, Necromancer of Grenth, Mesmer of Lyssa." No wonder the aura was so playful, a Mesmer.

"Well then Orage Noir, I look forward to working with you." She lied; she seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

**Lies, lies, lies, lies, and more lies, truly on your way to becoming a fine Necromancer…**

That voice again, where was it coming from? Orage glanced at the skull on Madilim's hip; it seemed to be laughing at him

"Mind telling me about that skull you have?"

"Actually yes I do mind." She snapped, then for some reason reconsidered. "But I'll tell you anyway, his name is Goukai Shikyo, a good friend. And on my other side is Yuurei Enja, my former teacher." She gestured to her other hip.

"Ah, I see, and would you also mind telling me why you're trying so hard to shield them from me with your aura?" He said, all innocence, the only visible eyebrow raised in amusement. Madilim felt her cheeks burn.

"Because I do appreciate a private conversation now and then." She snapped. "And I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." She added.

"Oh I'll say you're trying" he laughed.

"This is no time to get to know each other love birds, get moving." Dawn snapped from the front, now both their cheeks (pale and ashen respectively) burned a tad bit pink (although on the pale skin of Madilim it showed up scarlet, and on Orage's ashen skin it turned up brownish red) at the "love bird" part. Noir took Madilim's hand and ran up to the front dragging her behind.

He whispered in the Dark tongue, "Looking forward to getting to know you, partner."

**TBC**


	9. Minister Cho and Aerie Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars; I do not own some of these characters (some are made up some are borrowed, if I accidentally used your name sorry but I'm going to borrow it for a while)**

**Notes: I have a small series of ministories****, The Good Soldier****, ****The Assassin in the Wind****, ****Happy Birthday!****, ****Of Ritualists and Dervishes****, and ****I love You****. (Soon to be more) They are all set within this Guild Wars setting, although a few are in the future of what has not yet to be writing o.o, Orage Noir translates from French to English to Black Storm, but translated directly it is Storm of Black. The reason why Kage left them there and why Dawn and Pins cannot face the Tengu is because part of the assassin initiation exams is to kill a Tengu (Dual Strike: Punaku takes the assassin trainee to assassinate Swift Honorclaw, later it comes back to bite the assassin in the arse during "Warning the Tengu")**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary

_Kage's been accepted in the teachings of an Assassin, I'm so happy for her, but this means she won't be around anymore. Who's going to read my stories now? Mommy and Daddy ignore me, Colbadra-nee-chan is always away, and no one else likes to come near me. Kage-nee-chan says I'm a big girl now and can read my own books, but I really like spending time with her. I don't want to be alone. Kage-nee-chan, please don't leave me…I'm going to miss her. Her hair tickles my face when she kisses me goodnight. I wish Ebony-chan was still here, she and her parents where sent into exile, I don't know what for though. She and her sister Nocturnal Mercury where sent to Ascalon on what is called "scouting out new recruits", but everyone knows it's exile. At least Yuurei-sensei is still with me, but she's been getting very sick lately. She keeps coughing up blood, and her eyesight isn't so good anymore. She tells me that Grenth calls for her, she will leave for him soon. Who will be here to talk to me then? People always talk about trees falling in forests and nobody hearing them. I don't know why, the trees in our forests can't fall, and if they did a lot of people would hear that. I wonder if everyone leaves or dies who cares about me, will everyone else forget me? Please, I pray to Grenth, please Grenth, don't take sensei away, leave me her, please?_

* * *

They trudged onwards silently, cautiously, fearlessly. Chaud wrinkled her nose and whined once in a while, the stench of the dead was nauseating to the sensitive noses of the animals and the Rangers. Lune and Luna whispered protective prayers to both Grenth and Dwanya. Kage, Dawn, and Pins prowled in half crouches in front of them, ready at a moment's notice to launch into a series of flips and jabs at unsuspecting enemies. Master Togo and Yijo followed close behind the pale twins, joining in the prayers, pleading for strength and knowledge. The only ones who weren't praying or ready to attack or on guard where the two Dark ones in back.

Orage and Madilim.

They were actually rather relaxed in their own paranoid-half-tensed-always-on-the-look-out way of being relaxed. Despite their previous embarrassment at the "love bird" comment they hit it off rather well. Orage and Madilim soon developed a game in which their aura's battled for dominance. His gray and black snake-like aura would twist and whip, eluding her chaotic darkness of flaming blackness. Sometimes he would win, sometimes she. But through these little games they would learn a bit about each other. The auras spoke what their master and mistress could not say. He was a misfit, she was a misfit, he was a loner, she was alone, he was perpetually hiding, and she was perpetually hidden. He was a light dark she was dark light. Perfect opposites, yet from the same darkness they came. He was young when he underwent the change as she was, but his had a much better reception. They learned what the other liked; he loved word games and puzzles, she loved to read and enjoyed people watching. They learned what the other disliked; he loathed alcohol, she abhorred pompous arrogant aristocrats. It was very fun, much to Goukai's displeasure and Yuurei's delight. The fun and games end here though.

The infected had grown in number and strength. The group left a trail of corpses (Madilim couldn't keep them all in her army, much to her displeasure) behind them, each ranging from humanoid in shape to deformed and covered in welts. Large welts of puss, twisted and warped muscles, and limbs merged with other limbs; fat covering their faces and other such unpleasant things. Some corpses appeared to be merged together, a pair of faces, four arms serving as legs, a leg thrown up in the air as an arm, three eyes on one face. There where several atrocities that left even Madilim recoiling in repulsion, and she being a Kurzick and little sister to an elementalist (and everyone knows what they can do when angry)should have nothing to recoil from.

They were in the corridor outside Minister Cho's chambers. As they approached Orage and Madilim recoiled, a sinister aura, not of a dark one, but of some evil in general lurked within. Wolfy was reluctant to go forward, it took much prompting of Pumkin to get him even get this far, his sensitive nose smelled the pungent odor of disease.

However within they did not see some monster or diseased guard, they saw the minister looking rather normal, which is until they drew closer. The minister tried to speak, but his words came out garbled, green smoke billowed from his mouth as he clutched at his head. His eyes rolled back exposing the whites as he snarled incomprehensible syllables of half formed words. He fell to his knees clutching at his head; the guards on either side mirrored his actions, their limbs split revealing the warm and sticky blood vessels within. The flesh began to be covered with calluses and welts and warts and various vessels of thin membrane flesh filled with puss and liquids.

Zefi let loose an arrow as guards began to swarm in from the entrance. Kage launched herself at them, jumping and flipping in mid leap, she brought her daggers down in an "X" spilling crimson over the ground. Even as she landed she twirled herself around in a full circle, coaxing out more crimson from the vulnerable flesh of the guards behind her. The blood sprayed across her face and armor, it was warm and sticky clinging to her brown hair and staining her almond-toned skin. Before the corpses even ran cold they rose up again, bones cracking and reforming into protective plates, eyes falling out, teeth pointing forming horrors unseen to this world. The blood still splayed in the air turned into piercing javelins, the blood spilled on the floor grew upwards as if a tree and spiked itself into the nearest group of guards, growing in size as it feasted on more blood, returning to Orage. It fed him, making his power almost double.

Amatsu brought heavenly wrath upon guard after guard after guard. He was predator, they were prey. Through his symbiotic bond with Zefiros every render of flesh, every rip and tear he bestowed upon the enemy brought life to his partner's soul. He felt blood run down his throat, it brought pleasure to him. A wooden pole rammed itself into his jaw, eliciting an angry yowl from him. Zefiros felt it double he spat out blood and healed his cracked jaw. Zefiros snarled, angry white energy whipped around his palm forming a rotating sphere, which he launched into the guard's chest. How dare such filth injure his soul, Amatsu? The rotating sphere ripped and tore at the guard, sending pieces of flesh flying. Amatsu jumped on the corpse, using it as momentum to launch himself at the next guard's throat, ripping it clean off.

Zefi hissed as an enemy arrow grazed her face. She set her arrow aflame and launched it into the center of a group of casters, grinning smugly as they burst into flames. Chaud snarled and clawed at them, the fire having no affect on her what so ever. Her stripes rippled like parts of the flames themselves, her amber eyes glowed with fiery vengeance as she leapt through the flames resembling some demon from hell. Zefi prayed to Balthazar, coaxing flames to rain down from the heavens. She let out a satisfied sigh as balls of liquid flame pummeled the ground, charring the ground and making rather large holes within the bodies of guards and sickened creatures.

Pumkin let loose a barrage of arrows, his sharp eyes picking up the vulnerable points, the pieces of unprotected flesh in between armor pieces, injured spots and he dipped his arrows in poison. He watched as each arrow hit their mark, causing the fast acting poison to spread through the already weakened bloodstream. While he was safely far away from the fight being the wielder of a longbow Wolfy remained close to his side, attacking the few who made it past the assassins and his siblings to him.

Lune and Luna healed and sent protective spells at their allies, praying all the while to Grenth to keep them alive and strike at their foes.

Pins slipped in and out of the shadows, slitting throats, stabbing hearts, and throwing spikes upon the ground causing their feet to bleed and making them stumble.

Dawn ruthlessly slit the throats of their enemies, she flashed from their vision, leaving behind arcs of red to splatter upon the ground. Dots of the red liquid stained her cheeks and her gray clothing. Between her, Pins, and Kage it was a bloodbath.

Madilim's minions guarded the small cluster of casters. With each violent rip of the Vampiric horror's strike energy and life flooded into Madilim, restoring the life she lost every few seconds of healing. She felt her energy constantly waver between life and death as she sent her energy into the decaying bodies of her minions. It was like walking on a blade, on one side life, the other death, neither willing to accept her just yet. She sent her flesh golem, fondly named Cadaver-kun to face the large mutated body of the former minister head on, and he ripped and tore at the minister with his large axe-like appendage. His horn stabbed and pierced the large bubbles of fluids. Dawn and Kage soon joined him, Pins soon after that. The guards had thinned and finally died out all together, allowing them all to focus on the Minister himself.

Faced with the forces of three cutthroat assassins, 9 undead with weapons of bone, two healers who also carried death on their shoulders, three rangers with bloodthirsty demonic animals at their side, and two cadaver-loving necromancers it was only a matter of seconds before the Minister fell.

A boy was found, eyes wide behind a statue. Master Togo quietly coaxed him out, and he whispered in frightened words how he saw how everyone was upset with each other, yelling to the point where they killed each other. Master Togo told them to head to the Ran Musu Pavilion; he would take the boy back to his father along with Yijo and report what he saw.

* * *

"And this is where I must leave you." Kage said, as she wiped her daggers on some grass just outside the Pavilion.

"Why?" Madilim whispered, just loud enough for only Kage to hear.

"My leave is over, that and…I must report this to His Royal Highness."

"Ah, I see."

"But would this matter? I mean it can't possibly reach Kaineng can it?" Pumkin inquired. It couldn't could it? It was a spell gone wrong, it couldn't reach that far.

"It _has _reached that far, that's the problem, and I didn't think it'd get here though." Kage sighed, frustrated. "There have been recent rashes of disease among the citizens of Kaineng, a plague, I haven't seen it myself until now. All that was reported was that upon death the corpses released green poison gas and at advanced stages mutated the body. His Majesty will not be pleased to hear it has come this far."

"I'm worried…"Lune whispered to Luna.

"I am too brother, what if it reaches our people?"

"Perhaps we should write home?"

"What's wrong you two?" Orage butted in.

"Noir, what if this sickness reaches our people?" Luna whispered worried, her usually blank eyes turned to him, filled with worry and apprehension.

"Orage, it won't happen will it? Our people are out of reach right?" Lune asked, voice hoping for reassurance.

"I don't know you two, we can only pray." Orage attempted to soothe the two placing his hands on their heads petting them he turned to Madilim. "Did you see that corpse?"

"Yes, it was rather disturbing wasn't it?" She whispered. "What kind of sick person could do such a wretched thing?" she whispered to herself.

_**No Necromancer of any order I can tell you that.**_

_Shut up Goukai, he can hear you_

_**Well then oh great storm of darkness, won't you tell us what you think?**_

_**Goukai!**_

_Goukai!_

_Pleased to meet you_

Madilim's eyes widened and turned to meet Orage's amused ones, causing hers to narrow before Yuurei spoke up.

_**Hello, may I call you Orage-kun?**_

_Yes you may._

_**Well then Orage-kun, what do you think is the cause behind this?**_

_I must admit that I do not specialize in Blood Rites. But I am formidable in Curses and Hexes…this is unlike any Hex or Curse I know of, it's like this disease is hurting and killing from the inside, breaking the psyche. _

_**Yes, so perhaps it's some form of Death Magic mixed with a form of Hex or Curse?**_

_That would make loads of sense, the deformity and all…but how does is spread? Where does it originate?_

_That's what we have to figure out…_

"I'll see you all later, come visit me in Kaineng yea?" Kage said, embracing Madilim, and sending one last death glare at Pins, who shied back and hid behind Dawn, who in turn snickered and elbowed him in the face.

"Yea we will…"

* * *

Kage departed, walking back to Shing Jea, from there she'd find a ship back to Kaineng. They entered the Ran Musu Pavilion; a ghost met them there, he told them to warn the Tengu of Aerie village. At this Dawn and Pins turned pale, Dawn recoiled as if burned and Pins looked like he was going to faint.

"That's why she left…" Dawn mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Lune asked, looking from the signet ring a trainer was offering him.

"In order to gain tutelage from Punaku-sensei…you must assassinate someone of his choosing, usually a brave of Aerie village…" Pins mumbled.

"And…our target was Swift Honorclaw. We can only assume what brave or swift Kage was required to kill…" Dawn whispered, her hands shaking. "We'd be dead if we ever went near that place."

"That…_sadist_! She knew this would happen, that's why she left early, she didn't want to suffer along with us!" Pins hissed.

"Well, it's not our fault, didn't you get in trouble for that?" Zefiros said, amused.

"We did. Master Togo was furious at Punaku-sensei, but it's been going on for so long we weren't punished." Pins replied.

"We'll go out together, it is our mission, but you guys can wait behind while we talk to the Tengu, that way they don't see you." Pumkin suggested.

"That's a good idea…" Zefi said, distracted by a beautiful finch in a tree.

* * *

The trip to the village wasn't very hard, unfortunately the Tengu's sense of smell is much superior to that of a human's.

"It's no use hatching, I smell the cold cowardly bastards who killed our kin on you. Bring them out, I'm sure they have their reasons."

Zefiros used call of haste to dash to where the two were waiting, and they teleported over. Dawn had the decency to look embarrassed while Pins just looked bored.

"Now that you have mentioned it, there has been a strange creature near the shore, go with one of our braves and remove its presence. It stinks up our territory." This problem was also easily taken care of, it was a minor afflicted, easily overwhelmed. "You must aide the people of Kiatan Village, your Master sent word that a swarm of diseased are heading for that area."

The group rushed over to Kiatan, almost on the opposite side of the village. Sister Tai, Siyan, Hakaru, and Ako were there, waiting for them to come. A flow of Guards, sick and ravaged with disease swarmed over the hills, tripping and tumbling over loose gravel stones, slashing at invisible enemies with their weapons.

Madilim had no minions at her call; there had been no enemies on the way there, so she began her incantation for Deathly Swarm. Orage sent several hexes at them, Dawn and Pins sliced at them. The guards began to thin, and the group's numbers began to increase, minions and horrors began to drain the life that remained out of the sick guards. Lune and Luna began sending bolts of spirit energy at them, their usual roles as healers unnecessary, no one was taking damage. Pumkin set several aflame, Zefi's arrows made them resemble pincushions, and Zefiros blew them up with blasts of holy vengeance.

"Thank you for your help, I suggest you return to Master Togo." Sister Tai said, and added as an after thought "immediately."

"Of course, when is he expecting us? Do you think?" Pumkin asked her.

"About thirty minutes ago I suppose." She replied haughtily, whoever thought Monks where saints were dead wrong; Sister Tai was on the arrogant side by well…a lot.

"Great…" Dawn snarled sarcasticly.

"Just teleport."

…

Madilim pulled out a scroll from her bag, why hadn't they thought of that sooner? She removed one of her gloves exposing her long white fingers, tipped with black paint. She brought up a thin fingertip to her lips and bit down on it, hard. Crimson droplets rolled down her arm, she pressed the tip to a point on the map.

"Everyone hold on." She said, no sooner had the first syllable left her lips everyone's hands had gripped her arms. A whirl of color and they landed in the same position back within Linnok Courtyard. Master Togo surveyed the scene with a hint of pride, a few days and already they had become close.

"I am glad to hear you were able to warn the Angchu Tengu and help them drive off the plague creatures assaulting the village. I expected no less from you all. Although I loathe to place my students in the way of danger, I find that the current crisis leaves me little choice. I have sent Yijo Tahn into the fray and I hope that I can continue to count on you all as well. Brother Pe Wan will show you a road to the Sei Tung Harbor. I believe that this plague is from somewhere around this area. Now with haste, hurry to Sei Tung, I shall meet you there." Master Togo pulled a map of his own out and teleported, leaving the group to pass the red gates and into the secret passage to Sei Tung.

* * *

Pe Wan was waiting inside. Tapping his foot impatiently, he snapped at them.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting? Never mind, let's go! You've made me late." Madilim, Orage, Dawn and Zefiros glared at him as he marched off. Zefi tried to pacify them stating that they were thirty minutes late after all, to which Dawn retorted to by saying that they were late because some idiot got them lost. To this Pins said that he was not from anywhere near there and how was he supposed to know that path went in a circle?

A few mantids later they had arrived at Sei Tung harbor, a bustling place filled to the brim with loud people and sailors who where bellowing at the top of their lungs. Madilim hissed and ventured to find somewhere quiet, followed by Orage, Lune, and Luna. Zefiros stalked off to the far side of the docks, which was remotely empty save for a few seagulls. Zefi and Pumkin talked to a few merchants and haggled some prices. Pins admired some armor in a shop and tried his poor haggling tactics once again. Dawn however stared off at the ocean, watching a lone finch circling overhead.

The next day, as they had been informed, they would take the plague head on. This was their last day of rest. From here on out, it was war.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Spoilers and IMPORTANT AN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars**

* * *

I'm terribly sorry to put this here, although I have done this in the past (not with this story though) I do hate Author Notes taking the places of chapters, this makes me a huge hypocrite. So to make up for this author note at the end I have attached spoilers for events yet to come. Think of this as your chance to look into the future (insert mystical "oohing" and "aahing"). There are three things I will address in this note.

**Item one: ****The Plot in General: **As I have said (it used to be in summary and I believe it was in the A/N in one of the first two or three chapters) this takes place _during_ the factions campaign, so I will _**not**_, I repeat, I will _**NOT **_be following the entire Factions storyline.

I do not want random people who did not read this A/N and Spoilers chapter to review me later angry going "you don't do this in Factions!" well you don't, but in _my _story you do. This does _**NOT**_ revolve around how my character goes through Factions! The same can be said for my sequels, while they may involve some of the missions/quests/events they will _**not**_ follow the plot all the way through, it just messes up my story entirely, that and I have yet to finish any of the campaigns (all though I am close in EotN, around two or three missions left :D)

**Item two:** **Sequels: **There will be THREE sequels to this, each one will be centric around a different campaign, i.e. **Life after Death** is Factions centric, and I can tell you now the sequel order will be Nightfall, Prophecies, and then Eye of the North.

Each sequel will rotate around a different set of characters. **Life after** **Death **focuses on Madilim Gabi, Kuyeng Kage, their mysterious sister who I have not described fully (yet) Colbadra Ilaw, Orage, Lune and Luna. It builds on the character relationships between Madilim and Orage (Romance), Madilim and Zefi (friendship), and the bonds between the sisters.

The sequel, which rotates around Nightfall, will still have Madilim and Orage as main characters, their relationship will further develop _however,_ Lune, Luna, Kage, and Ilaw will take a backseat in this section. It will focus around a different character.

The one after that (Prophecies) will still continue the romance theme between Madilim and Orage, but rather than the sets used before as main protagonists, another set of the original group from **Life after Death** will be in use. The last of the series will use the same set however. Almost no new characters will be added, there will be some minor characters, and perhaps one in the second of the series, but only very, very late in the series will some new characters be added if only to pair the original ones off for some romance coupling.

**Item Three:** **Side Stories:** I have several oneshots on my page that either a) do not take place WITH Madilim, b) have not come to pass, or c) are in the past of one of the various characters

Please do not think that all of them will be somehow tied into **Life after Death.** Really, I will not drag concepts from each oneshot in here, I believe it is stupid and pointless to write a story, write several other mini stories, and then force the people who read the original read the mini stories. There is no point. You may read them if you want to but everything listed there will be explained fully in either the story or an A/N in the beginning of the chapter if those concepts should come into the plot.

_**Spoilers to make up for my note: (This is a rough for what will happen)**_

She held her sister in her arms dear god was she dying? Madilim sobbed_, no…not now…after all this time…_

Madilim's hair had fallen out of it's usual curls, her armor which was brand new was covered in cuts and tears, bruises littered her skin and her leg was probably broken. The crimson flower fell out of her hair, Goukai and Yuurei were silent, or she couldn't hear them.

Her sister held her hand in a death grip, the skin turned paler and colder with every second, with every droplet of red liquid that oozed out of her wounds, her mouth, and her eye. The crimson leaked onto the once immaculate clothes, turning them brown.

Madilim couldn't hear anything, not Yuurei, not Goukai, not Orage, not Lune or Luna, none of the Bane siblings, or even Pins and Dawn. Her aura was wilting, withdrawing into her, it rapidly faded to gray. She was spent, she had no energy left and yet she held her dying sister to her chest. Her sister let out a shuddering breath, gasping and gaping for air…she rasped out…

_**

* * *

**_

Spoiler for Nightfall sequel, yea I got this far ahead of myself XD:

_Dear cousin,_

_Tragedy has fallen upon us in Istan and Vabbi, my sister, your cousin, Valkyrie Lunaris has been killed. Please come, I know that you have become great within our homeland of Cantha and that you are needed there, but we too, the Kurzick branch within Elona needs you. We are about to fall. Night Falls upon us._

* * *

Dawn stared at the man in front of her. He didn't _look _all that special, so why did everyone in the barracks suddenly go silent when he entered? He didn't look out of the ordinary, dark skin, pale hair and eyes, white armor with gold trim, a spear tied to his back and a shield that was narrow and long. He smiled revealing pearl white teeth, startling against the deep brown russet of his skin. His voice was deep and low.

"Are you one of the ones Kormir sent for from Cantha?"

"Aa." She intoned.

"Then allow me to welcome you to Istan, I am Sunspear Callestellan, Paragon of Balthazar, my name is Mahkado, Mahkado Sindra." He made a wide sweeping bow, was he mocking her? Two could play at that game.

"Well then Paragon of Balthazar, Sunspear Callestellan Mahkado Sindra, I accept your welcome. I am known as Dawn Lockhart, Assassin of Lyssa, friend and protector of the Dark One." She pulled her mask back up, speak of the devil, as she said the last part of her sentence Madilim, the Dark One herself strode into the barracks. She looked stunning in her new armor, Orage followed close behind, Zefi and Zefiros were no where in sight though, how odd.

_**

* * *

**_

Spoiler for the Proph/EotN sequel, I got WAAAAAAAAAY ahead of myself ok XD:

Zefi stared at the tracks they looked so familiar. Yes, they were familiar; these were Charr prints, the Charr prints of those who killed her family. She would get revenge…if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

She snarled, furious, and stalked off, Chaud following reluctantly, she felt Madilim's heated gaze at her back, she knew Orage would be trying to calm her down, Zefiros and Pumkin would give her, her space at least.

* * *

She was going to die…she knew that…but at the last moment a blur pushed her out of the way…dear Melandru…NO! A black wave destroyed the Charr shaman that sent the fire at her, but she could only stare horrified at the blur that had saved her. Zefiros laid there, crumpled on the ground, the entire left side of his body was charred, bone even showed in some places. His normally crystal clear purple eyes, eyes that reflected her, were glazed over and foggy.

* * *

Zefiros was in a coma, and if he ever woke up he would never be able to do the things he loved most. He would never again crawl into tight places, he would never be able to climb trees with the dexterity he used to possess, he would not be able to ride the wind or contort his body in his stances so fluidly. If he where to rise from his coma he would experience crippling pain in his left hip, spasms would wrack his body occasionally. Extreme damage was done to his nervous system and spine, he was lucky he was not paralyzed, or worse…dead.

All this was fuel to Zefi's fire. They would pay…they would all pay, each and every last Charr that was foolish enough to dabble with the Bane Clan would die.

**

* * *

**

Please continue to wait for my next chapter…the real one I mean, please enjoy my spoilers (which the real Zefi had to pry out of my hands) for now and thank you for taking the time to read this authors note. Within a few days of this being posted the REAL chapter should be up.


	11. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars**

**A/N: Lune and Luna suspect that Madilim is Kurzick (see chapter, five it was?) but do not act on this, they are unsure not positive, just thought I'd clear that up :D. btw…skipping Zen Daijun…just because I can(check author's note)**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_I found out that my sister, Colbadra-nee-chan, is sick. I'm so scared; the elders have started giving her a special treatment. I don't know what it is, I've never seen it, but Colbadra-nee-chan also has to stay away from everyone. Maybe what she has is contagious? I don't think so…Mommy and Daddy have it too, they've had it for as long as I can remember. I hope Kage-nee-chan doesn't get it. Colbadra-nee-chan hasn't been talking to me lately; she's been in one of her "moods". Kage-nee-chan once told me it was 'cuz she was a wind elementalist; she's flighty and fickle. I don't understand what that means; I'll ask her later. Today she wasn't in a mood, so she told me about the powers of names. She told me our names have meaning. Hers means the "Blue Light", Kage-nee-chan's means "the flower blowing gracefully in the wind of shadows", and mine means "Dark Night". Our last name zu Lamig, means of Cold. So we are the "Blue light of Cold", "the flower blowing gracefully in the wind of shadows within the cold", and "the Dark Night of Cold". Our names sound so mean! It makes me giggle, Ebony and I played in the garden today. It didn't feel cold to me. Ebony-chan is so cute and tiny, but I think I was smaller as a kid! Ebony-chan has pretty eyes, they are blue but mine are brown. Kage-nee-chan has brown eyes too but they look so pretty on her! Mine make me look so plain; I wish I had a more exciting color, like green! Maybe someday I'll become an elementalist like nee-chan and my eyes will change color also! That'd be so cool! I hope they're green or blue, red'll be creepy! And I don't think black would be much of an improvement compared to brown._

* * *

As the rest of the group loitered around that morning (for it hadn't taken them very long to get there) Madilim, Lune, Luna, and Orage went in search for a quiet deserted place within the seaport town. It would seem that this seemingly simple task was too much for this group of four elitists. Every back alley, every corner, crevice, nook, and cranny had some form of noise coming from it. Even the back of the latrines (trust them, this wasn't their choice but they where getting desperate), was loud (even in the middle of "making sweet love" as one would say, their mouths were as foul as always). So they walked to the edge of the small port town, right to the edge at the northwest, where the snow meets the green and things become lost between warmth and light. A small patch of plain brown was situated between the loud and vibrant green and the quiet and solitary snow.

Orage sat down, legs crossed with Lune on his right, Madilim sat down a little ways off from Lune's right and Luna sat on Madilim's right. Lune scooted closer to Madilim, each twin linking their arms with hers as she knelt, both of them leaned on her, their white heads resting on her black and red shoulders. Orage raised an eyebrow, it wasn't easy for the twins to warm up to anyone, and even when they did they usually detested body contact. How odd.

They talked a bit and learned more about each other. Orage and Madilim's aura's flaring and playing the entire time, scaring off lesser Necromancers with this display of power and sending chills down the spines of others who didn't know better, keeping the area relatively empty save for a few who dared pass them by to enter the bluffs. They spoke of what they liked to do, their favorite colors, what they liked to eat, favorite places, authors, and more.

"Orage…" Luna whined.

"Yes Luna-chan?" He leaned forward to see her, to which she leaned backwards so he wouldn't see her.

"We're hungry."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head. Lune responded for her because she was out of his line of vision.

"Yes we are, now since we haven't seen each other in _so _long why don't you get us some red bean cakes?"

"And sweet pops!" Luna chimed in. He chuckled and went of to navigate his way through the hustle and bustle of the crowd to the vendors. Seeing him walk off both Lune and Luna scooted closer to Madilim, who not used to such contact pulled her shoulders forward, causing her straight spine to hunch forward. Such bad posture she idly thought to herself.

"Now…"

"Down to business." Lune and Luna whispered, smirking evilly.

"Madi-chan, can we call you Madi-chan?" Lune said, nuzzling her shoulder.

_**It's a trap!**_

_**DON'T FALL FOR IT MADI!!**_

**_TOO LAAAAAAAATE_**

"Yes."

_**YOU FOOL!**_

_**WHY, MADI WHYYYY???**_

_Huh?_

"Well then Madi-chan…what do you think of Orage-kun?"

"He's…nice?" Why where they asking this?

"Madi-chan where are you from?"

"A forest." _Oh crap…this sounds…familiar_

_**I hope it does you DOLT, this was just like when you entered the Durheim School and you got interrogated by those old bags of dust…resulting in you being trained by that devil woman Multo, I HAVE NIGHTMARES! I'M AN UNDEAD DISEMBODIED HEAD OF A NECROMANCER AND I HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT YOUR HALF-BLIND COUSIN! **_

_**YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES??? YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES??? I HAVE NIGHTMARES! OH MY GRENTH! SHE HEARD ME! I COULDN'T TALK AT ALL! THE HORRORS THAT YOU INFLUENCED HER TO COMMIT! NOT ONLY THAT, I WAS STUCK IN A JAR! I JAR! A, Dwayna forgive me for saying this, GOD DAMNED JAR, THAT WAS SEALED! SEALED MAN!**_

_Aren't you two over reacting? _Madilim's aura waved a bit, uncertain. Her Dark Priest aura intertwined with her Dark aura, creating black jagged lightning streaks that ripped through her regular fiery aura. The twin's Dark Priest aura (light and dark blue lightning respectively to Lune and Luna) crackled merrily, faintly visible to Madilim. Within Goukai's skull the insignia crest of the Dark Priests glowed black and red. The strange shaped eye looked like it was blinking, while the skull of her Necromancers bone glowed deep black, crackles of energy waving around.

"Madi-chan, tell us about your parents?"

"Don't have any." _I lost them long ago…perhaps they were never mine._

"Do you know anything about them" Luna said, her eyes sad.

"Nothing." _I thought I did, but everything I knew was wrong._

The twins hugged her tighter, moving their faces so that they nuzzled her scarred cheeks. Madilim licked her scarred lips, this was strange, they were touching her, feeling for her, it made her feel odd. What was odder was that Madilim found herself leaning into the embrace. Was this what a friend's love felt like? Was this what it felt like to be loved and cared for? Madilim didn't know the answer to these questions that bubbled up within her.

_Yuurei…Goukai…what are these feelings?_

**_I…I don't know…_**

_**Of course you wouldn't. Madilim this is love, friendship, kindness, and most importantly love. I told you, let people take the treasure of trust from you, you'll find it so much better in the end.**_

_I don't understand._

_**I don't either.**_

_**Haha…of course not…but in time…these things take time…and this is something I shall enjoy**_

**…**

…

"Hey you two, I got your food…what are doing?" Orage came back arms full of sweets and drinks, eyes sparkling with amusement. Lune hummed into Madilim's neck and Lune opened an eye.

"What do you think we're doing?" She asked slyly, a slow smirk coming over her mouth.

"I think you're cuddling up to someone other than me for once." He made a shocked face and deposited his load at their feet, sitting across from Madilim.

"Don't worry Orage, we love you most." Lune sang, his sent a wink Orage's way. "Right Luna?" He looked at his twin for confirmation. She nodded in agreement squishing Madilim's arm tighter to her.

"But Madi-chan is a close second in my opinion." She giggled.

"Madi-chan?" Orage asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hai, got a problem with it?" Lune challenged.

"Ie, ie…" He muttered, he looked like he was going to burst out laughing. Madilim glared at him, her lips turning downwards into a frown.

A few minutes later they were joined by Dawn and Zefiros, the places they had been lurking at became inhabited by rather rowdy sailors looking for a "good time" Zefiros had said. They had mistaken him for his twin sister, although both were rather androgynous. Dawn in her rather skin-tight clothing probably seemed inviting to them, seeing as they had overlooked the rather sharp and pointy daggers, which she not so subtly pointed out to them had skewered less than them.

Zefi ran up to them (tripped a few times) and showed them her new bow, babbling (just like a duckling) about how pretty it was, how the maker made such a fine grip out of the leather she brought with her, and how the feathers at the tip looked so sweet. Zefiros nodded, actually paying attention rather than tuning her out and making small comments every once in a while. Pumkin strode up with a rather amused look on his face, for he had taken his mask off, and asked her where she got the money for the bow, causing Zefi to blush and mumble something along the lines of "borrowing". Zefiros rolled his eyes and Pumkin laughed, ruffling her hair as she ducked her head once again. Pins, returning from yet another failed bargaining session came just in time to see her blush and make a rather obscene remark about it.

Together they finished the sweets and checked into the in. The entire time Madilim said not one word. The next day they would head to Kaineng District.

* * *

As they boarded the ship Madilim sent a longing look at the port. She did not want to leave; this place was clean and untainted, beautiful and serene. Within a day she would be back with the stares, the suspicion, the hate, the scorn…she would return to the land of living steel. A fake land, a land that survived on lying, cheating, and stealing. Kurzicks and Luxons would be there, hopefully none would notice her, but if they did…what would happen? Would the people who now laughed and smiled next to her leave her? Would they care? Would they be indifferent? Madilim decided she'd rather not know.

The ship rocked back and forth, a strange sensation, her entire life Madilim had been on solid land (the entire trip to Shing Jea she spent asleep). The solid stone of the petrified trees, the dead land of the Kurzick forests, the unmoving mass of steel that lined the city floors, all of it was stable and still, she was not used to such rocking change. But maybe it was fitting, her emotions were changing her thoughts about the world had been thrown upside down and all ways around. She let out a sigh of resignation, there was nothing she could do but go with the flow.

"Seasick?" Pins startled her from her thoughts.

"No."

"Well I am, I'm not used to such swaying." He sighed. He leaned his head on the railing, Madilim took the opportunity to look at him, really look at him. His hair wasn't blonde, rather dirty blonde, his skin wasn't dirty as she had originally thought but naturally tanned. The eye she believed to be scarred was actually naturally white, like a paragon from Vabbi.

"You aren't from Cantha are you?" She sent a glance his way.

"Eh? No, how'd you know?" He stood up straighter, and blinked in surprise tilting his head as he did so. He had taken of his mask, she realized he had a baby face; perhaps that was why he kept it on. When she gave no response he continued, "I'm from Elona. I'm part Dervish, I have twin elder brothers, one is an Elementalist and the other is a Ritualist. He came here to become one, and he told me all about the assassins he saw, made me really want to be one. My parents didn't want me to grow up in Cantha though. So I'm part Dervish, I spent most of my time there and now I'm here to train more in being an Assassin."

"How'd it become your main if you don't live here?"

"There was a nice woman who taught it to me back home." He gave a cheeky grin. "She was really cute now that I think about it…"

Madilim let out a groan, Pins should have been a Mesmer…she would have thought him a rather mature person had he not added the last remark, and now he'd turned her perspective on him inside out. Pins pulled his mask back up and retreated bellow deck, as he was going down Orage walked up.

"Hello." He greeted her and leaned on the railing next to her. He faced the inside of the ship, his back to the ocean; he rested his elbows and leaned back, causing his hair to flip off his face. He tilted his head towards her, a gesture that translated to "what's wrong?". Madilim titled her head upwards towards the sky, a gesture that reads "nothing, why would you think that?" Their silent conversation of gestures continued before Orage finally sighed and started the conversation of word.

"Something's wrong, you haven't said a word to us all day, well not that we can hear at the very least."

"I…don't want to be here." She says reluctantly. He leans closer his face is close to hers now; his eyes stared deep into hers. Madilim stared at him for a moment, then let her eyes drift back to the sea, the setting sun, the sea birds, and let her eyes stay there until Orage suddenly pushed forward. His lips were on hers. Goukai, Yuurei, and Madilim inwardly screamed…for different reasons.

_**OH DEAR GRENTH! THE MISTS HAVE CLEARED AND BURNED OVER! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**YES! OH DEAR DWANYA YES! THAT'S RIGHT ORAGE GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY! GO MADI!**_

_WHAT THE HELL DO I DO???????_

Orage began to pull back, thinking that Madilim did not approve of his advances, much to both of their surprises though Madilim leaned in to close the space once again. Orage smirked into the kiss and trailed his tongue along the bottom of her lip, causing her to gasp allowing him to delve into the hot recesses of her mouth. Madilim gasped again and their tongues battled for dominance. Madilim bit his tongue drawing blood, Orage pressed forward pulling her into his arms. Her back against the railing she placed one hand on the wooden pole and the other at the back of Orage's neck, his hands where on either side of her hips. A few moments later they parted to draw breath. They stared into each other's eyes, Orage looked amused and Madilim looked surprised.

Along the course of her short journey Madilim has watched the numbers of people grow. The number of people who trusted her for one, now there are things that she has learned that she can count. The number of people who would lie to their family for her (Zefi), the number of people who genuinely felt sadness for her (Lune and Luna), the number of people around her that would spill their guts to her so easily without hesitation (Pins), and the number of people who would ever get close enough to be as bold as to…kiss her (Orage).

_**Can we call you our Master now?**_

_**WHAT?**_

_WHAT?_

_Sure_

To have an undead call someone other than their controller "Master" is to say that this other person is their original master's chosen one.

_Excuse me Yuurei, but WHAT?_

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

_**Well, if I may assume, you have been "approved" by Orage's "family", you have responded to his affections, and you're getting along better with him in a shorter time than you did with either of us!**_

_Is that true Madilim?_

_Well…yea but…GRAH_

_**No…no…I WILL NOT CALL HIM MY MASTER! NOT THIS BLACK STORM! I REFUSE! NO!**_

_**Aw…Goukai you sound like a Dad giving his daughter away…which I admit you probably are…we did raise her after all**_

_Well…I do see you as parental…which is a rather pathetic thing itself…_

_If you don't mind…I'd rather like to court you…Madi-chan_

_…Yea…I suppose you could…not like I can say "no" now…_

Orage smiled and kissed her again, wrapping her in his arms and leading her down into the deck. A single finch watched them from its dark eye.

* * *

The loud hustle and bustle of the city port grated on the group's nerves. The Dark Ones who naturally detested noise skulked into a corner, and it was noticed by all that Orage held Madilim's hand the entire time. Zefi smiled then winced as a seller hit a particularly high note in his yelling. Zefiros snarled and waited for the animal crates to be unpacked, muttering about the insanity of it all. Pumkin sighed and being the "responsible" one went off to register themselves and show their passports (he, his siblings, and Pins being visitors from foreign lands). Pins and Dawn, trained to be silent although not as obviously annoyed as the Dark Ones simply stood glaring at people guarding their luggage, Pins twirling his dagger ominously. Dawn flipped her hair out of her eyes for the umpteenth time, she had been seasick the entire journey and was not happy, she fingered a hidden senbon, surely no one would miss the loud seller across the way…no stop these thoughts. She let out a stressed sigh and shifted her weight. Lune stood by a Xunlai agent depositing money and withdrawing some sweets while Luna examined a few things in her own vault.

Within the shadows of the harbor Madilim and Orage returned to their game. Their aura's clashed, causing several passerbies to shiver and create a small bubble of space around them. Their hands were intertwined; his right side was pressed against her left fully. Even though he was a Dark One and a Mesmer he was tall, Madilim didn't really realize this until they stood pressed up against each other. Although she wasn't tall she wasn't short either, she was about 5'4, and he must have been at the very least 5'8. He placed his head over hers and smiled into her hair. The two where so lost in the moment that they didn't notice the rest of the group penetrate the small bubble until Pumkin cleared his throat. Madilim jumped causing Orage to startle almost biting his tongue. Everyone stared amused at the newly formed couple.

"We have to find some people and catch up." Pumkin said. "Apparently we aren't the only ones Master Togo sent."

"Ah, he of so little faith, did he think we'd fail or something?" Dawn said, still a bit cranky from the ship ride over. "What looser do we have to find in this wretched place…"

"Some of our old trainee companions." Lune said.

"Or so we're told." Luna added. Madilim raised a brow; the trainees had made it there before them, they who skipped most (if not all) formal training?

"When shall we head out?" Pins said, eager to get out of the city.

"One moment, we need to sort our skills, we got new ones." Lune said, he bowed his head in apology. Zefiros waved the apology off and said that they all needed to reformat their skills; some might not work in this new place. Madilim blinked and thought that a good idea. She took Goukai off her belt and whispered a quick apology to him before flipping him over revealing her insignias and a few spell rings and signets. Dawn blinked in surprise, what a handy place to put them in. Madilim picked a few of them out replacing them with other rings before sliding Goukai back onto her belt. She stared at everyone who was staring at the skull at her hip in awe.

"What? Don't you have skills to sort?" she snapped, causing everyone to snap out of their stupors. Everyone began to hastily pull out rings replacing them with others, it was going to be a long day.


	12. The Fight is ON

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own GW, any GW expansions, campaigns, plots or anything you see the arenanet stamp on.**

**Author's Note: As I mentioned earlier the "group" will be with the original Factions plot on some parts, others not. Yes, Nightfall has finally come into play (as you saw in the last chapter) if you cannot tell.**

**1. Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, sonnet between Romeo and Juliet when they first meet, don't own, not that old.**

**2. Zefiros' name is compiled of Zefi's name and a spin off of Zephyr (no relation to you I'm sure but to me it's so clear) the God of Wind (one of the winds anyway)**

**3. Slight reference to Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird which I also do not own, although I wish I did T.T**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_My sister taught me something really cool! She taught me how to sing to animals (or talk to them). She's part ranger but she says anyone can do it with enough practice. She's been having me practice with beetles; someday she says I'll be able to talk to birds! That'd be so cool! I wonder what bird talk sounds like…is it high pitched? Is it short and accented? Is it low and smooth? Is it rough and hard to understand? Beetles talk funny; it's all clicky and broken, like a very bad drummer. I talked to a caterpillar once, it talked really, really, really weird. It was all slow and long, like a slug or something. But slugs sound slurred and weird…Nee-chan is really nice to me, I love her so much. Nee-chan has a pet tiger. They look a like; I don't remember what nee-chan looked like before her "change." Now she has white hair and skin and shocking blue eyes. Her tiger is pure white too, but its eyes are gold. Nee-chan walks like a cat now and they're both really quiet. Her tiger's name is Nami or Wave. Nee-chan is an air and water user so it fits really well! Kage-nee-chan told me that Colbadra-nee-chan had black hair like I did and brown eyes like she did before her change. I wonder if Assassins have "changes" like casters. Nee-chan looks the same as always. Nee-chan says no cuz she's a melee type not a casting type so she has no physical change. _

* * *

"_Attitude problem? _You think _I _have an _'attitude problem?_ Let me tell you something, say all you want about me, it's your opinion, and I believe under Canthan, Elonian, Tyrian, Krytan, Istanian, Kurzick and Luxon laws you're entitled to that. But before you say I have an attitude problem let me tell you this. The last person who said I had an…_attitude problem_ was my best friend Anita who is now _dead_ due to unfortunate circumstances involving my favorite pair of butterfly knives, Pin's shin guard, and a hell of a lot of sake. So tell me punk, do you feel lucky? _Do you punk_?" Dawn snarled holding a grimy fourteen-year-old boy by the neck up against a wall. Said boy's eyes darted nervously from the gray assassin in front of him to the white-clad assassin behind her. He squeaked and shivered, seconds later the putrid scent of urine and feces assaulted the senses of the small group around.

…_**I like this girl…**_

_**Of course you would…**_

…_and here I thought she was a quiet piece of exploitable flesh, who knew behind all that silent grayness there was a beautiful mind of…what's the word?? Goukai some help?_

_**Yes…a beautiful mind indeed…a beautiful mind of-**_

_**Sick perverse ideals?**_

_**YES! Exactly! Just lovely no?**_

_**No**_

_Yes!_

_This is rather amusing…you guys realize that I am listening in right?_

_And you don't agree with what we're saying?_

_I never said that_

_**OH FOR THE LOVE OF GRENTH NOT YOU TOO MASTER!**_

**_I KNEW I LIKED YOU FOR A REASON!_**

_SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN A NECROMANCER! THE PERFECT IDEALS!_

_Mah…I'm jealous…_

_Eh?_

_You wouldn't talk about ME like that would you?_

_…_

_**OoooOooo lover's spat!!**_

**_Wha-_**

_**SHUT UP!**_

_…_

_I knew it!_

_I've just met you!!_

_So you kiss people you just met with tongue? What about people you've known for years?_

_Well first of all…there IS no one I've-known-for-years-is-of-the-opposite-gender-and-is-not-related-to-me-by-blood-or-marriage, second YOU started it, THREE how do YOU know I don't think of you that way?_

…

_I don't say everything I think out loud!_

_…hmph_

…

Madilim felt the presence of Orage's aura leave hers, causing a small pang of guilt to echo in the pit of her stomach. She turned to him and tilted her head, his red eyes where glaring daggers at an innocent wall opposite himself. The group hadn't been out for long; the stars had begun to shine so they retreated once more into the bustling creature of steal known as Kaineng. After parting ways to get rid of the small pile of loot they gathered the small boy had bumped into Dawn causing her to bare her now revealed teeth at him and snarl. The boy apologized and while Dawn was walking away murmured something about "problems" under his breath causing Dawn to whirl around pin him to the wall with senbon, rip him off the wall and slam him back into it a few centimeters higher. Of course you know where it went from there.

Madilim sighed and began walking away from the commotion, a few seconds later the sulky aura of Orage skulked after although it wouldn't meld with hers, and walked right into another commotion. A reading of a new poet from some city in Tyria was being read outloud.

"_AND PALM TO PALM IS HOLY PALMER'S-"(1)_

"_**FUCK**__"_ Madilim blinked in shock causing the still sulking Orage to run straight into her back.

_What the? Why'd you sto-_

The same yelling voice screamed again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PARTICIPATE??"

"What the hell is that?" Madilim looked around trying to find the source of the high nasally voice.

"Bad news?" Orage huffed, still rather upset over the small spat earlier.

"Gee no shit Sherlock.."

"Sherlock?"

"Nevermind" She sighed having spotted the center of the piercing wailing. A small Mesmer with black waves of hair entirely swathed in bright, obscenely neon _pink._ She glared through her mask up at a lion guard who was stammering apologies.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you see rules say tha- "

"I KNOW WHAT THE RULES SAY! GRAH!" She prepared to throw a spell at him when Madilim stepped forward and snatched the small wand out of her hand.

"Well little mouse if you know what the rules say then you should know what the _law _says. I believe one of them was stated that it was forbidden to attack uniformed officials unless attacked first, if I remember the wording correctly: _any attack on an official member of the imperial guard without provocation will result in immediate arrest, trial, and punishment._" Madilim sneered down at the blindingly pink Mesmer.

The Mesmer was about to retort when she caught sight of Orage behind her and shoved Madilim aside practically flattening herself out on Orage's chest. She batted her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hello handsome…"she purred, Orage's aura suddenly whirled backwards while Madilim's flared up.

_She didn't…_

_**Just hit…**_

_**On OUR master…**_

_**BITCH**_**(**_**BITCH) **__(BITCH)_

Madilim shoved herself in between the two glaring at the Mesmer.

"Excuse me _miss_ but would you mind getting out of his space bubble?"

"Well you're in it too."

Madilim's aura flared creating a circle of frigid air around the two. Orage quietly backed away the Mesmer bared her own teeth at the seething necromancer.

"I don't see your name on him either Miss?" she sneered.

"Madilim is my name and don't tack on a _Miss _like you mean it."

"Well I do, and for you're information my name is Rosie."

_Fitting name…_

The imperial guard after much hesitation placed a hand on both their shoulders in an attempt to pry them apart, causing both females to whirl and glare at him. Madilim obviously being the more rational toned her glare down from the "Eyes of Grenth watch your every move, you asshole" level to a more soothing "Daggers aimed at you're lower regions _really _wouldn't hurt more" tone.

"What" she said briskly.

"Um…please no fighting in public, if you really must fight please take it to the battle isles…"

"And who says we're fighting" snipped the Mesmer now dubbed Rosie.

"Nobody!" The guard squeaked, really they didn't pay him enough for his job, nor did they train him for this kind of situation, it wasn't his fault if public order was destructed then and there…really it wasn't…

"Anyway what where you fighting with the guard about…_Rosie?" _Disgust leaked from the name like narcissism from Vhang.

"Well you see _Madi-chan_" Spectators who had gathered swear to this day Madilim's tattoo's glowed and _spasmed _on their own when Rosie called Madilim that "there's a beauty contest held tonight in honor of a recent trade treaty with the Kurzicks but apparently I'm not allowed to enter because what I want to do for the talent portion is too…_gaudy."_

"Really? Well that's a shame because it just so happens that _I'm _entering and being a beginner and all I would have _loved _to see how a professional like _you_ does it…Rosie-_senpai"_ And thus the glare of Grenth returns vs. the glare of "Oh no you didn't bish". Zefi and Zefiros arrived just in time to hear this portion of the argument causing Zefi's eyes to widen.

"Madi-chan I didn't know you where into fashion!" Zefi squealed, a new fact about a friend! YES! SCORE! Madilim flinched on the inside, damn it now she HAD to participate.

"Apparently I am" she mumbled and faced the guard. "So where do I sign up for this shindig?"

"Right here ma'am" he handed her a form, which she quickly filled in and returned. Because he is a poorly trained guard and because we shall assume that necromancer's don't walk out in broad daylight for fear of being egged and stoned it shocked him to read that under profession she wrote "Necromancer, deal with it punk or I swear you're the next corpse on my regime" causing the guard to rethink the comment he was about to blurt out.

"I guess I'll see you there…Madi-chan" another spasm "and you'll be there too right? Cheering for the _winner_ right?" She turned, suddenly all smiles to Orage who gulped and quietly nodded. Rosie flashed another blinding smile and after snatching her wand back skipped off to prepare, the silent challenge she left hanging in the air. Madilim whipped around and glared at Orage before her face twisted up into a fierce smile, her hand snapped out and grabbed Zefi's wrist.

"Let's go Zefi, we have to find Dawn, we've got some planning to do." She stalked off in the general direction of the Xunlai chests dragging a stunned duck behind her, leaving the wind (2) and a storm to stare after as the crowd's parted like their gaping mouths.

* * *

Minutes later Dawn, Zefi, Madilim, Luna, and Lune where in the inn working on Madilim's hair and clothes. Dawn working on the hair, Zefi discussing her routine for the talent portion, and the twins helping Madilim dress.

"So what got you fired up for this?" Dawn said as she straightened Madilim's hair.

"That bitch had it coming…" Madilim snarled from her seated position in front of a mirror.

"What'd she do?" Lune asked from somewhere near the mass of clothes Madilim had pulled out of her chest, a surprising amount of it being traditional and highly fashionable.

"She hit on Orage, assaulted a guard, _touched _Orage, called me Madi-chan, _made eyes at Orage, _and ruined a perfectly good play by Shakespeare…did I mention what she did to Orage?"

"Several times" Dawn snickered, someone was getting that rod of ice out of her ahem.

"Madi-chan you don't get mad at me when I call you that…do you?" Zefi's head appeared in the mirror from where she was standing, worry shining like light out of the sun from her amethyst eyes.

Everyone else sighed, she truly was a little duckling…

"No…of course I don't. Anyway what should I do for the talent portion?"

"What you do best" Dawn replied running a comb through the long waves of ebony.

"Killing? I don't think that's legal in the city." Luna giggled. Lune thought for a moment before speaking.

"Can you exploit corpses from anything?"

"Pretty much, as long as there's blood…why?"

"Would…lizards work?"

"I suppose…"

"So if we where to drop lizards, dead ones of course, around the ring would you be able to do something with that?"

"…I like your thinking."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this year's beauty pageant, there are several contestants and beauties from all over Cantha ready to participate! First up is Rosie, the pink sensation!" The pink Mesmer stepped into the ring, her dress was a pale shade of pink, translucent in some parts and turning opaque in the parts that would be very obscene if they weren't. Her black hair tied into a small bun with pink ribbons twined in it. Her mask remained the same, a pink mess of glitter.

She called upon the powers of Lyssa creating various waves of purple energy to wash across the bottom of the arena. Swirls of pink and blue mixed in causing the crowd to become entranced. White sparkles rose up in columns and began to cover the stadium in light, the swirls of color began to crowd together, the purple darkening to inky tones of dark blue, miniature spiral galaxies were formed, the sparkles settled to create stars. The galaxies span and twirled unwinding and unraveling, then winding and raveling themselves together again to create a stunning visage of Lyssa. The Goddess rose from the inky blue and swept a hand across the stadium floor, star dust made a trail after and the Goddess faded away leaving the Mesmer surrounded in rings of pink, bowing.

The crowd roared.

Orage frowned, sure he had been mad at Madilim, but he didn't want her to loose. If she did he'd have to be near that pink monstrosity again...But now did she even stand a chance? A necromancer had no place in a beauty pagent. Death had long lost it's appeal to the general public. Save for the few other necromancers in the audience he doubted that anyone would appreciate her participation. A nudge at his side. He turned to see Zefi smiling.

"It's not time to worry yet."(3) She smiled and pointed, the twins had descended into the arena and were now placing small bundles of cloth around it.

"For our next contestant there are a few special requirements she requested for. A few more moments please…"

Lune and Luna quickly exited. A woman walked into the field, gasps from the entire audience rose into the starry sky. She was tall and clad in a black silk kimono. The kimono was slit all the way up to the obi which was tied right under her chest. The obi was blood red and beautiful vermilion chrysanthemum patterns traced the bottom edge of the kimono. Her legs were covered in black webbing without shoes. Her long sleeves covered her hands. The collar of the kimono dipped down her back exposing her spine and shoulder blades, pale like milk. A veil covered her face, neck and hair. Black lace leaving a faint outline pinned to her head by a beautiful red feathered flower with amber sepals. It was Madilim.

"Our next contestan…the Dark One…" the announcer whispered, too stunned by her radiance and confidence to actually _read _her application. Her aura filled with such confidence it became visible. From Zefi's lap Goukai rattled, his eyes gleamed red, small sparks came from the inside of his skull. In Luna's hands Yuurei glimmered a faint ghost blue, her energy crackled sending sparks in random directions causing slight burns to the people around the twins. Both eager for her to show them her hard work.

She stepped into the center of the ring and began to hum. She began to levitate, until she was a foot off the ground, the veil fanned out as well as the sleeves an invisible wind swept the arena floor eliminating all traces of the previous performance. Her aura a stunning visage of blacks, reds, and silvers swirled around and rather than the jagged wild lines they were previous they were waves of silk, a galaxy, a shadow stretching, it created an eight pointed star with each of the bundles. She tossed her head back and sang a crystal voice.

"_Stars above and worlds below_

_I call upon you tonight_

_To hear my song's plight_

_I ask of you not what must you give, but what you will bestow_

_I plead to you my friends_

_Lovers, admirers_

_Does my soliloquy ever end?_

_Foes alike with sinners_

_I call upon you today_

_To hear what I have to say_

_And that is…_

_I love you"_

As she spoke dark smoke began to lift up from the lines of the star, green light began to glow from underneath her, her silver scars glowed under the veil, the wind picked up causing it to fly away revealing her face to the entire stadium. A necromancer was among them. Panic ensued, but just as it hit it's peak so did her song.

"_Because you should start loving_

_With the people you are hating_

_I'm starting with you_

_So listen to me when I say, I love you_

_Bruised, battered, and bitter_

_You reach inside the mirror_

_and shatter_

_and find the real me_

_so lost within an alternate personality_

_You reach past my fake reality_

_and find me_

_And I don't know how to react_

_To something I can't deflect_

_My eyes shut_

_Closed to the world_

_Don't realize the blunt_

_Truth of the word_

_That I'm just lying from myself some more_

_Hurting you again just this time deeper than before_

_But I just don't know how to deal_

_With a reality that is just too real_

_I see you blend in so naturally_

_And I wonder if you really are a part of me_

_Acidic words and hurtful stares_

_Mean nothing more than childish glares_

_But seeing you so peacfully_

_Makes me burn so pitifully_

_So I fall and burn-"_

The bundles exploded in plumes in dark smoke covering the stadium.

_"And I think it's so fitting_

_but then I just crawl back up like a parasite_

_Unable to die in one after one fight_

_and my hope shines through-"_

The lights of her aura, scars, and the star glowed through the black smog creating a ethereal aurora borealis.

_"Eventually leading me back to you"_

From the smoke a towering Grenth emerged eyes glowing then suddenly he looked down and disappeared, the smoke cleared, and golems, not minions or horrors or regular flesh golems, but actual golems that resembled _people _beautiful, beautiful people where dancing around the singing Madilim. As her song finished the golems linked arms and knelt in front of her, another star within a star, the black lines of the star retreated into Madilim's shadow as she landed. The golems turned to dust and Madilim picked up her fallen veil and left the stadium, she knew she'd done her best, she'd done what she needed too.

* * *

A finch watches, flies away to the harbor and lands on shoulder. A woman in light blue turns and listens to its chirpings.

"Ah…so the filth has shown her face. Lovely, neh…Nami?" Gold eyes meet Ice eyes, a rumbling purr then silence.

"Yes…just lovely."


	13. The Cold Empress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars, jeez, stop humiliating me like this!!!**

**Authors Notes: It's not going to follow the Factions line after this chapter, just thought I'd let you know that this is my own plot, not that it wasn't before (translation: if you didn't like it before and thought it'd change now you're in for such a big disappointment).**

**1. Kage and Madilim's conversation: "Did you just participate in the beauty contest??" "I'm not saying anything, stupid imoto" "**_**You know what I mean!" **_**"No I do not, I want a picture of you like that, you look so cute, give me one or I'll find you in your sleep and make a picture of that" "SCORE" "I'm the older one of us, I should be saying that" "Yes I was but my shift ended thirty minutes ago" "Why are you still in the kimono?" "You always have been foolish one, but I love you anyways." "Why? You look so good." **_**"That uniform is affecting your brain somehow, I think it makes whoever wears it stupid."**_

**2. Bedlam is a synonym for chaos. Pandemonium is the palace of the Devil, another word for chaos. Reich is a German word for "reign" in other words the "Reign of Chaos" in that sentence**

**3. Kisaki means Queen in Japanese.**

**4. Reference to "Assassin in the Wind" in which Kage tries to commit suicide and fails. In her attempt she uses her Exotic armor (the greaves have long talon things no?) to rip off her armor top in the process shredding the skin on her back. She refuses to let the scars heal, a reminder of how she lost what was so close.**

* * *

_Dear Dieary_

_Mommy and Daddy want Col-nee-chan and Kage-nee-chan and me to learn to play an…an…I forgot what it was called but we each have a different one! Col-nee-chan has this pretty wooden one, it's about the size of my arm and it has weird curves and string going across it. There's another part to it called a "bow" but it doesn't look like a bow. Nee-chan laughed and ruffled my hair. Nee-chan sounds nice when she laughs. Kage-nee-chan has to play this long wooden stick. It has holes in it. She breathes into it and it makes a weird sound. It looks funny because she has to hold it to the side of her face. It's not fair I have to learn to play this big thing. It's black and it's long, there are white and black wooden blocks. I looked inside and saw these long strings inside and more wooden blocks. It looks so complicated. I don't want to learn. My mommy took me to the priest today. I don't know why thought. Daddy says it's cuz I can't remember well. He made me look into all these pictures, talked to me a bit, then asked me about the pictures again. I don't know what the pictures are anymore. I don't' know what we were talking about either._

_He advised that Mommy made me write down everything I do, I remember that because Mommy is making me write right now, she's across from me watching. She's saying it'd help me remember better, and if I can't at least there's written evidence. But I don't know what that is, evidence. I had mommy spell it for me. She says the people around me can't remember for me. I don't know what remember means either. Maybe nee-chan will tell me. I gotta go now, I get to play with Ebony-chan today._

* * *

Madilim walked out of the arena. The results would be announced the next night. There was no longer any point in staying, she would not win, even if she won the battling part, she wasn't going to stick around anymore. She pulled the veil around her neck and mouth, no point in scaring the masses anymore with her teeth and pale lips. She didn't want to be mistaken for a monster or something. A hand on her shoulder startled her; she whipped around a spell in her mouth, eyes glowing. The light dimmed and the spell dispersed. It was Kage.

"Nee-chan" (1)

"…"

"Yes, I did, shut up."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…fine I give, I'll let you get a bloody portrait."

"."

"Don't smart mouth me!"

"…"

"Aren't you on duty???"

".."

"…then why are you in uniform?"

"…"

"Since when was I the talkative one out of the two of us?"

"…"

"…are you even listening to me??"

"….."

"Yea I love you to, I'm going to change."

"…?"

"…"

Kage pulled her hand back and placed it over her heart, her eyes looked stunned, a gesture of mock hurt.

"Color me in love, if it isn't the stunning Kage-chan, have you missed me m-" Pins started, and was interrupted by a death glare from Madilim and Kage.

"You could have TOLD me you were coming to Kaineng." She grumbled.

"We didn't know we where coming until we were here. Terribly sorry Kage-san" Zefi apologized rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Watcha here for anyways?"

"Master Togo sent us to investigate the plague, how goes it here?" Zefiros questioned.

"It goes well, plenty of blood, the city reeks of corpses, the jails are full, the politicians are corrupt, and the emperor is as elusive as ever." Kage sang, looking extremely happy although what she had just said was extremely melancholy. Everyone sweat dropped, except Madilim who found this rather nice.

"That's lovely, now if you don't mind I'd LOVE to get out of this."

"Please don't" Orage pleaded. The Lune and Luna snickered. Dawn made a psuedo-glared Madilim.

"After all the hard work Zefi, Luna, Lune, and I went through to get you _INTO _that dress you're going to get out of it when it's barely been an hour? I don't bloody THINK SO. Come on, we're all going out to eat to celebrate the miracle we've performed on you. All of it will _not _be on me because I am one of the creators of the miracle, all of it shall be paid by _PINS_ who is extremely generous and is the easiest to bully without feeling guilty. Is that not right Pins?" Dawn whirled, her hair smacking said assassin in the face (right in the eyes poor boy) an evil gleam nestled in her eyes making a very comfortable home.

"…fiiiiiiiiiine be that way!" Pins whined although he had no real problem with it.

"Thank you very much Pins-san" Zefi said and grabbed Madilim's arm chattering happily on about how cool her performance was and how happy Goukai was from the stands.

_**I'm so proud of you! The chaos you created was simply amazing! Awe-inspiring! Full of awe!**_

_**You did just lovely Madi-chan, I'm so happy, your talents have flourished so much.**_

_Thank you…_

The next day the contestants would do battle.

* * *

"ROSIE VS. MADILIM! BEGIN!"

The Mesmer sent a wave of pink and purple waves at the Dark Queen, as Madilim had been dubbed by the Necromancers and Ritualists looking on, both now in battle armor Madilim dodged. Madilim cursed, they were only allowed to carry in one weapon and one focus, so no corpse lizards. She kept dodging in this manner until she was hit by a wave of a chaos storm.

"You can't dodge forever _Dark Queen_" the Mesmer snarled obnoxiously. Rosie sent wave after a wave of attacks, Madilim had no spells with which to counter.

_Enough_ Madilim hissed in her head. She withdrew her weapon, a bloody idol. It was a piece of steel, long and sharp with razor edges and a bone handle. The handle was bleached white with blood red rubies in the pommel. The handle was in the shape of a ram skull, similar to the bleached skulls given out to newbie apprentices. A beautiful tool, a present from Kage, one she had never expected to use (she never really did like Blood Magic).

Madilim dodged another wave of pink and tackled the floating Mesmer to the ground. The silken pink garb did nothing to protect its wearer from the harsh fall to the ground, Madilim flipped her over and ripped the wand and focus from Rosie's hands, throwing them both in towards opposite sides of the field. Madilim pinned both hands to the small of her back and placed a knee at the base of her neck, and drew the idol and pointed it at her back, where her heart would be if she stabbed all the way through, when she stabbed all the way through.

Madilim hissed in her ear, "Beg me for mercy."

"Never"

The idol drew a droplet of blood; the ruby eyes glowed with lust, bloodlust.

"Please…spare me" Rosie snarled, livid. "Let me up"

"…apologize" Madilim's eyes glowed silver with a flash of red.

"For what?" Rosie hissed and then whimpered as the idol dug further into her flesh. Why wasn't the referee stopping the match?

"For trying to steal _MY _boyfriend, and don't think the referee is coming to your rescue anytime soon" Both their eyes flickered the edge of the arena, the masked ones widened in shock and fear, the silver ones glowed with sadistic joy. The referee was paralyzed, Madilim's aura flickered around his chilling the air to the point of making him fear moving, the pain was shocking just to breathe. The aura pulsated sending a spasm through the referee's system.

"That's unfair, that's chea-"

"I'm not the one with an idol about to skewer their heart, talk fast and say it loud." The idol drank in the blood, eager, rubies glowing like flames.

"…I'm sorry I tried to steal your boyfriend" the Mesmer whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't HEAR you."

"I'm sorry I tried to steal your boyfriend" She said louder.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention." The silver eyes glowed just as brightly as the idol's.

" I SAID I'M SORRY I TRIED TO STEAL YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" She snarled, causing several of the people in the audience to erupt in hushed whispers.

The idol's eyes faded as it was taken away from its prize. Madilim stood up and walked away. The Mesmer was about to get her weapons when an arc of lightning crashed into the stadium.

Chaos erupted, pandemonium surfaced, fear screamed, and the short Reich of bedlam began. (2)

A storm formed, ice covered the arena, lightning danced igniting fire that was put out by rains of ice.

"A little sister, where to you think you're going?" The cold voice rippled through the arena, stilling the chaos, muting it, the Cold one had returned to Kaineng.

"Sister?" Kage stood up and jumped over the chaos in between the Dark Queen and the Cold Empress.

"A, Kage" stormy ice eyes narrowed, her face assumed a grimace, "bloody as ever I see"

"I _AM _the Bloody Kisaki(3) after all, you shouldn't be surprised." Kage snarled, bringing her mask up. A white tiger made it's entrance, fierce amber gold eyes sparked with cold fire. A predator's fire. Madilim cursed her lack of staff and corpses.

"Then it would seem we are all together once again." Madilim flinched backwards at the cold tone. "The Bloody Kisaki, I the Cold Empress, and…_that _the 'Dark Queen'" the scorn in the tone was obvious.

Kage stepped closer to Madilim and whispered. "Pay her no mind, she is nothing to us, I am with you, always. I shall never forget." Indeed she wouldn't, her scars tingled a gentle (not at the time)(4) reminder.

"Ah, really Kage? You know it isn't to late, the zu Lamigs could always use another assassin." _Another tool._ The hidden meaning floated in the air like the mist that surrounded them.

"I don't think so sister. I suggest you leave, after all, it is my job to get rid of trash like you." Kage snarled. Finally, her job came in handy, better late than never.

"Nee-chan, please, don't fight." Madilim whispered. _I would like nothing more than make nee-chan happy, both of them, but conflicting interests force me to obey the elder. _"What is it that you wish me to do?" Madilim stepped out from the protective stance Kage blocked her with. Kage hissed at her to stay back but she paid no heed. The tiger growled and glared at the entrance to the arena. The others had arrived.

"Madi! Get away from there!" Zefi screamed, getting an arrow ready. Zefiros a step ahead of her let loose a flaming arrow, Amatsu charging after. Madilim's eyes widened and she lunged forwards. Then continued her fall, an arc of red following her.

The Cold Empress sneered. "Pathetic sister, Mother and Father so humbly request your presence at the estate, they wish for you to-"

"No…don't say it…" Madilim pleaded from the ground, clutching her wounded shoulder, blood pouring from the gaping wound, the smell of burning flesh piercing her senses just as the world began to blur. Orage hurried over her to heal her, the Cold Empress proceeded forward with her statement.

"-officially sign over your title as heiress to me, and then prepare to be…_dispatched._ Let's go Nami." Colbadra rode the wind out of the arena, Nami bounded over the still panicking crowd into the night. The second she was out of sight sound returned to the chaos, quickly silenced once again by the guards.

Peace was restored…to the people.

"Heiress? Madilim is an heiress?" Pumkin's eyes pierced Kage's.

"Yes."

Lune and Luna went stiff, their worst fear had come true.

"Orage…"

"Noir…" they turned to him but he was already up, he dropped Madilim like she was filth and glared down at her, then shifted his glare to Kage.

"Don't you dare say it…"

Kage snarled. "She's the Heiress to the zu Lamig household of the Kurzick lands, a sub house to the zu Heltzers. That was our sister Colbadra, that icy bitch has wanted the throne ever since we were kids looks like she fina-" Orage snarled and stomped out of the arena.

"Where are you going?" Pins called after.

"Away from that trash." He barked back, his eyes glowing an eerie red.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	14. Grenth Save our Dark Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars**

**Notes: Yes Orage is a total dickwad in this chapter, terribly sorry. To clarify Orage is on the "Luxon side" and isn't an all out Kurzick hater, but he doesn't get along (well) in their outright presence. Lune and Luna are "neutral", Madilim and Kage are also "neutral" as are the rest of the gang.**

**Not sure if I mentioned this before but Chaud is gonna be a girl ^^u, sorry if you guys got confused.**

**When she says, "took advantage of each other" unlike what he said she means that they both where involved in a "kiss" not "oh baby" material. Trust me, you'll know when they finally do the "oh baby" stuff.**

_**Ages**_**, on that matter I realize that I've never clarified that.**

**Orage, Madilim, Zefi, Zefiros are all 19. Dawn and Pins are 21.**

**Kage is 23, Colbadra is 25.**

**Pumkin is 27.**

**1. Suhzen is a month aligned with Water on the Canthan Calendar.**

**2. "Grenth save our Dark Queen" is a play on the words "God save our Queen."**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_I learned what a Luxon is today. _

_To Mommy and Daddy they're stupid, sadistic, son-of-a-bitches (what is a bitch?), who all deserve to die and rot in hell._

_To Col-nee-chan they are trash lower than us, and if I should ever seen one I should put it out of it's misery and so that it may gain a chance to repent for its sins as a Luxon and perhaps be reborn as a Kurzick._

_To Kage-nee-chan they're people who are across the boarder, live in giant nomadic ships with turtles, and have blue jade stones._

_I don't know what to believe. Goukai says that the Luxon Kurzick rivalry has been going on for as long as he can remember, and he's pretty darn old. _

_Yuurei told me that the Luxon Kurzick rivalry was stupid, pointless, immature, and unproductive. It's been going on for so long that the point was forgotten, point being resources that we've found out ways to work around. It's all about saving face now, neither side can back down. I don't really get it, what's so hard about saying 'let's be friends' shaking hands, and moving on with life?_

_I don't know Dieary; sometimes I think people are just so stupid._

* * *

Two days later finds Madilim in a medical chamber with bandages on her arm.

"Ugh…" the light from a nearby window shines over her face; thankfully it is moonlight, the comforting layers of darkness surge up to swallow her.

"You're awake" the deep baritone she's come to recognize as Zefiros' floats over from her right. It's comforting, like waves, to her headache wracked mind.

"No duh, you think?" she hisses and attempts to sit up, pain laces through her shoulder, what hit her? She stares into his deep purple eyes, the only thing she can see, he's so hidden in shadow.

"Zefi let an arrow loose, you jumped in front of it, why?" His words drove strait to the point, little lancelets cutting at bleeding wounds. A vision of white flashes through her mind's eye.

"None of your business." The eyes narrow.

"I would say it is, seeing as you've dragged the rest of us into it." Madilim tensed.

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think we'd let you go off to be 'dispatched' on your own? I think I can guess what happens when a Kurzick is 'dispatched'"

Disposed

"She was worried about you, when she wakes up she's going to be apologizing non-stop, even when you were unconscious she wouldn't shut up." The purple fire stares at something off to her left, it softens. She follows his gaze; a female version of him sleeps on a chair next to the cot she's in. Her soft breathing sounds like little rustles of leaves, Chaud lies under her chair, asleep.

"How long was I out?" It had been night when Colbadra attacked, perhaps she'd been out for only a few hours…there was still time to…

"Two days"

_Never mind. Goukai what happened while I was out?_

…

_Goukai?_

_Yuurei?_

_Orage???_

_Anybody?_

Madilim's head swiveled around, eyes frantic glowing in an effort to see the telltale glint of Goukai's ornaments, the glittering of Yuurei's bag, the crimson burn of Orage's eyes or armor, anything.

All she found was the flat purple amethysts, which bore into her terrified silver. His eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Goukai? Yuurei? Where are they?"

"Skull and Ashes?"

"Aa"

"Lune and Luna" She released a mental sigh. "They are at the hotel, we're in the infirmary a few blocks down, probably why you can't reach them" At least they were safe.

"Where is Orage?" The purple grew hesitant, a flicker in the flat empty expanse of iris.

Did he get hurt?

"Where is Orage?" She repeated. He gave no response, his eyes lowered, as if in shame. There was nothing for him to be ashamed of, was there? What had happened?

"_Where is he_?" Her voice rose and cracked, when had she become so weak? Had Goukai been there eh would have 'tsk'ed her and told her off, pity he wasn't, she needed someone to talk sense around here.

"Outside." He said after a tense pause, his eyes darted towards the window. Madilim started to get up but a hand on her uninjured shoulder stopped her. "Don't"

"I'm fine"

"I'm not talking about your injury."

"Then?"

"I don't think he wants to see you"

"And why would that be?"

"…You're Kurzick"

"So?" So this was about her linage then? Stupid stereotypical bastards, her linage wasn't who she was, she didn't choose whose loins she sprung from, and if she could did they really think she'd want some Kurzicks?

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care, no one really does but…well…I don't think there's anything you can do about this"

"Put your verboseness to use, and tell me what the hell is going on here." The night air was chilly, it prickled her skin, making her more alert and aware by the second, it was then she realized she was in a plain white robe, where'd her armor go?

Her realization was quickly followed up with a feeling of absolute vulnerability and uselessness. She had not her boyfriend (if you could call him that), her weapons, her armor, her runes, her mentors. She had nothing. She was sitting in some white hospital gown, on a stiff cot with scratchy linens, her (dare she say it?) best friend sleeping next to her probably dreaming of apologizing for something that wasn't her fault, and her best friend's twin brother was telling (through his actions) that something was extremely off and she couldn't do anything about it.

Damn it all to the mists and back so she could rip it all apart.

Chaos and darkness sounded really good right now.

"After you blacked out, Orage left, he stuck around but…it was just for the twins. Don't worry, the twins aren't of the same opinion as he is" Zefiros explained, hastily adding the last part when Madilim's eyes narrowed.

"Where's my armor?" She hissed.

"Ripped up"

"My staff?"

"Broken"

"You're kidding right?"

"No"

"…do I have anything other than a hospital gown to wear?"

"How would I know?"

"…" She let out a frustrated sigh, "Alright, I am going to see Orage, _you_ are going to stay out of my way, you will tell no one should they come looking for me and I have not returned, and if she-" Madilim jerked her head towards Zefi "-wakes up and I am not yet here, tell her that she has no need to apologize, and tell her that if she protests I want my flowers back."

Madilim swung her legs off the cot and stomped (quietly) towards the door, the door swung shut behind just as she heard the deep baritone floating out after her "flowers?"

* * *

She found him in the courtyard that was underneath the infirmary window.

A couple of straggly sakura trees, some rocks, bushes, and a whole lotta grass over looking the city. He was sitting on a large rock, staring at the lights of Kaineng.

"Orage?"

His back clenched. "Go away"

His voice was scathing, she sent her aura out trying to soothe him.

His aura snapped back, it wasn't smoke; it was a snake, angry, coiling, writhing, and destructive. Hers wasn't a ribbon; it was a shade, empty, lost, scared, and confused.

They stood in tense silence, the cold night air chilled Madilim to the bone, bringing a sense of anticipation. But for what?

He broke.

Orage jumped to his feet and whirled around to face her, eyes glowing red, the golden backdrop of the city lights silhouetting his larger frame, he stormed over.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell" She took an involuntary step backwards, her flight or fight instincts screaming for flight. She clenched her teeth and stood her ground. She needed this, this confrontation.

"What? Nothing to tell? Don't fucking _bullshit me._ You're a fucking _heiress_, to a _Kurzick_ household. That would be a great thing to tell someone _before_ you decide to have an interest in them, you know, '_Hey, I think you're great, wanna hook up? Oh by the way, just in case, I'm a Kurzick Heiress! Just thought you'd like to know!_' Give someone a warning would you?"

"If I told you, would you still want to be with me?"

"Fuck no."

"And that is why I didn't tell you."

Silence. He advanced upon her, backing her into a tree. He loomed over her.

"You came alone."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No need to bring more people."

"You have no weapons."

"Broken."

"No armor."

"Broken."

"No skills"

"Gone."

"No skull or ashes."

"Gone with my skills."

Another pause. His hands slammed into the tree on either side of her head.

"I could kill you now. No one would know, I could just throw you over the ledge, say you went ahead, no one would ever find out."

"I know." She stood there unflinchingly, spine straight, crimson meeting silver. Her long black hair curled around her waist, let out of its usual confines. She looked beautiful in the light of the moon, from anyone looking on it would seem as if two lovers where embracing, loving, their faces so close.

"I could hit you, maim you."

"You could also curse me, hex me, spell me, bewitch me, beat me, hit me, punish me, _take advantage of me_, and no one would notice, no one would care."

He stared at her eyes narrowed; his jaw worked furiously, a bead of blood fell from his lips.

"But you already have" she continued, "You cursed, hexed, spelled, and bewitched me the first time I saw you. I knew, I might not have known what it was then, but I knew that I was cursed to become close to you, hexed to come to know you, and bewitched by your aura. You beat yourself into my head, your aura hit me with a tidal wave of oddity, it was like a punishment at first. To see you, a Dark one, so happy and yet I, another dark one with a similar upbringing, so miserable, so hated. And you did take advantage of me; we took advantage of each other. No one noticed, no one cared."

He rested his head on her shoulder, muscles clenching and unclenching. She stood still, passive.

His voice was low when he finally spoke.

"My mother…was Kurzick. My father was Luxon. When I was born…she ran off with him, away. We spent five years running from them, the Kurzicks; the Luxons didn't give a shit on whether or not I was born. Free flowing nomads and stuff.

My mom got pregnant again, I was so excited, I'd get a little sister, a little brother. We got caught. Dad and I were out, hunting; I wanted to be a ranger when I grew up, just like my dad. My Mom was a Necromancer. When we came back we returned to the charred remains of my Mom. Gone, dead. Next to her written in blood, I can only assume hers, was 'Traitor'" he let out a humorless laugh, "take a guess who wrote that. Soon after my dad and I went back to his old village, they took us in no problem, like I said, they don't care about who I come from, as long as I wasn't an official Kurzick it was fine. I met the twins there, cute lil buggers. It was like having the little brother or sister that was never born. It was great. Until the Kurzicks came. They wrecked our village. Killed, raped, destroyed, demolished everyone and everything, except the twins and I. We were hiding, guess we were good at it. It took us a week to get to the next village." His voice died off at the end, as if he lost his steam.

Madilim tilted her head a little to see him. He looked so tired, there were bags under his eyes.

"I'm not Kurzick." She whispered. No reaction.

"I was born to Kurzick parents, I lived in their home, learned their customs, ate their food, worshiped in their ways, but I was never one of them. They denied me, I denied them. A mutual system of neglect. I never cared for the wars, it was all stupid and pointless." He turned his head to face her.

"You could kill me now, no one would care, you are right about that. But I think you would care." She had his attention, she plowed on, "The fact that you sat here for two days, not leaving, not attempting to kill me, the fact you haven't killed me, hurt me, attacked me, yet, that you just spilled your guts to me. That all proves you care. You can interrupt me any second now, you could slit my throat, strangle me, throw me over, like you said, no one would notice, you could fib or lie about it, there would be no proof. But you wont."

He drew back a few inches to stare at her.

"Do you know why that is?"

He shook his head.

"Because I love you, you, at the very least, like me. If that wasn't true you wouldn't be battling your past in your head trying to reason whether or not it's ok or not." She touched his face. She let the meaning of her words sink in.

The stood that way for minutes that seemed like eons. He contemplating, she hoping.

He finally shook his head.

"I don't like you." Her heart plummeted.

"I love you" his lips crashed on hers, bruising in force. His aura crushed hers, but she was too happy to care. His lips trailed down her neck, one arm curling around her waist, pressing her flush against him, the other traced a slow lazy pattern up and down her side, breaking every few seconds to trace the underside of her left breast. "For the record, you are no ones 'Dark Queen'" She frowned and was about to smack him upside the head when he amended "you're _my_ Dark Queen."

They stood against that tree until dawn. Holding each other, feeling each other, loving each other.

From the window two pairs of amethyst eyes watched amused.

"Flowers?" The baritone pressed.

"Flowers." The air tinkled.

That was how the rest of the gang found them, hours later, forehead resting on forehead, arms holding each other, auras intertwined.

_**Ew….**_

_**Aw…**_

Dawn coughed awkwardly. "I hate to ruin this moment, truly I do, but we got a problem…"

"…."

"…" Admittedly, at her best Madilim was snappy, at his best, playfully arrogant, now when interrupted in a good thing they were in three words: Not. Very. Nice.

"Unless you wanna walk around like that all day, you need new armor. Not to mention new weapons." Madilim sighed.

* * *

Five hours, three different armor crafters, seven groups of guards after their heads, and eighteen street vendor's unconscious later, Madilim decided Dawn and Zefi were _not_ people she wanted to shop with.

None the less she emerged from a comfort room with red dyed Canthan armor, complete with runes she salvaged from her old armor. Orage's hand slipped into hers and squeezed reassuringly.

_You look much better._

Are you trying to say I didn't look good before?

_You looked pretty before, now you're stunningly beautiful, I almost prefer the old one better. I'll have trouble prying guys off you._

_All you'll have to do is flash those pointy teeth of yours._

_Ah so true._

Another few hours, merchants, and chases later she had in her hand a very nice, Wailing Staff, courtesy of Pins who found it in his vault.

Skull, bag, staff, and armor finally reunited Madilim was overcome with a renewed sense of death. (In her entire life she has never had a surge of 'vitality' that would be just plain ironic).

"So…where to?" Pins asked as she slid the runes into the slots of her armor.

"What do you mean, where to?" She said, not looking up from a close examination of a staff grip.

"Your…sister…"

"Which one?"

"The…white one?"

"What about her?"

"Wanted us to meet her somewhere."

"_Us?"_

"Yes, us, you didn't think we'd let you go on your own did you?" Pumkin said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"First of all, stop doing that, I'm supposed to be scaring you, not the other way around, and second of all, you are all crazy if you think for one second I'd let you get close to that conniving bitch."

Kage chose that moment to drop down.

"What about conniving bitches?"

"The usual"

"Ah, I see. Well…best be heading off."

"I will be heading off."

"…I mean all of us."

"Oh dear Grenth not you too."

"I got my summons too ya know."

Nine heads turned to swivel at her. She held up a thick piece of parchment bearing the insignia of the House zu Lamig, a rose and a ice crystal. Madilim snatched it and skimmed the letters, Orage reading out loud over her shoulder.

"_We of the House zu Lamig, so humbly request, you, Kuyeng Kage zu Lamig, third in line to the zu Lamig throne attend the coliseum match between Madilim Gabi zu Lamig and Colbadra Ilaw zu Lamig. Guests are welcome. Time of match noon, 213rd day of Suzhen."(1)_

A…coliseum match…between her and her sister.

_**Grenth save our Dark Queen…(2)**_

_**Save our Dark Queen indeed.**_


	15. Fight of the Queens

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it's taken so long to update…don't kill me…please…or you'll NEVER know what happens to these two! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Do you THINK I'm rolling in money? No I'm rolling in angry glares that say –update biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch- So no, I do not own Guild Wars…**

**On a side note…I haven't logged on in a long, long time, I logged on yesterday for the first time in AGES and boy was I surprised with all the new techy stuff! Most of you reviewers (kind little buggers) have offered your help in my quest to finish the campaigns, and to most of you I said "we'll see". I'd love your help, but you see, I'm not the most…uhm…team friendly person. It's a miracle I made it this far in the game without a team (I only use Henchies and Heroes) and the result of that is I act like a complete NOOB! XD So…I if you should see me in game…RUN FOR THE HILLS! I'd probably won't recognize your game names anyway XD I'd probably freak out!**

**I also got one of those makeover package dealies… those are freaking cool! So after this story (because I might slip up otherwise) and in the next few sequels Madilim (and soon to come Ebony Dove) will be described differently. Thank you for your kind tolerance of my insanity and let the story continue!**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_I saw the Coliseum for the first time today. It is very scary. It is surrounded by large forever trees and there are many warden groups patrolling around it. The pit of the Coliseum (that's the place the people fight in) is several feet below the stands. The Coliseum looks like a giant tree._

_I saw people fighting in it today. Daddy took me and I was scared. It was Kage-nee-chan against a ranger with a pet bear. I'd never seen a bear before. It was brown, it roared very loudly. It hurt my ears._

_Kage-nee-chan won very fast. I cheered loud! She looked proud of herself. I hope that the bear was ok though._

* * *

Two days…two days until she faced her sister in an all out melee brawl, and Madilim highly doubted that there would be corpses at her disposal. Kage-nee-chan would be joining her in the match; she'd "persuaded" the guards to allow her into the arena.

Madilim wasn't too proud to admit that she was afraid…more like downright terrified.

_I can't kill my sister._

**_Sure you can, just kill her like you do everyone else._**

_**I think she means the ethics of the action Goukai, not the actual movement itself.**_

**_That's what I meant too_**

**_It didn't sound like you did_**

_Don't kill her then, knock her out?_

_Kage-nee-chan will most definitely kill her, and I can't get in between those two while fighting_

_Can you not talk her out of it?_

_**Kage-san is very stubborn, I'm afraid it wont work**_

**_I'm telling you, you can avoid this by just killing the girl!_**

_First off, I can't, second, Col-nee-chan is not a girl!_

_She's a woman_

_Yes that's rig- Orage, shut up_

_What'd I say?_

_Hmph_

_**You acknowledged her sister as a woman, yet have made no move to do so with Madi…for shame**_

"Madi-chan?" A hand on her arm stopped her inner conversation.

"Duckling." Said duckling worried her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry"

"I want my flower back" Amethyst eyes widened and Zefi's mouth worked trying to force out words for a few seconds before she burst out.

"NO! Not about that!" Madilim's lips twitched upwards leave it to the Zefi to make her smile even during the darkest (but then again darkness is soothing, so lightest?) of times.

"About what then?" Orage said from behind her, he ran a comforting finger from her neck to her shoulder blade, energy brushing her in a soothing manner. Zefi shifted from foot to foot.

"Well…about not being able to help…I guess" she mumbled.

"That's not your fault though."

"YES IT IS GOD DAMN FUCKING HELL IT IS!" Everyone turned to gape at her, who knew the duckling knew those words? "BECAUSE THAT BITCH OF A SISTER YOU HAVE CAN TAKE THAT STICK OUT OF HER ASS AND STAB HERSELF IN THE HEART WITH IT! SHE'S FUCKING _RUDE"_

"Sister, the language you used just now is probably rud_-er_" Zefiros mused.

"Well, I'm not the one trying to kill my sibling am I?" Zefi turned to glare at her twin, her eyes saying "traitor!"

"Although there was that one time…" Pumpkin started, Zefi gestured at him in a way that no one could have possibly known that she'd known.

"Don't. Start. With. Me" she hissed. She whirled around and continued to walk in the direction of the temple they'd be staying at. After a few seconds of shock, and admiration on Kage, Madilim, and Orage's part they rushed to catch up with her.

* * *

"Welcome to the temple of Grenth…how may we be of service to you" an eerily familiar voice echoed from the shadows. Kage rubbed her temple with the hand that wasn't supporting her pack.

"Cut the crap Muulto and show us our rooms."

"You're no fun" Muulto came out of the shadows, headdress and all. She gestured them to follow her and she led them through the labyrinth like corridors of the temple. Madilim wretched herself from Orage's grip and fell into step next to her elder cousin.

"So…ever fix that statue?" Madilim whispered to her with fake concern. Muulto elbowed her before smiling.

"No, but the zu Heltzers weren't that mad either…"

"Really?"

"They just said they'd charge it to your Xunlai account…"

"…not funny"

"Au contraire little cousin, the newer ones to our cause nearly broke their vows of silence…even the spirit of the temple was laughing, it was hilarious!"

"Tch…not _my _fault it was a large target"

"No, but it was your fault that you couldn't fix it…so…who's that fine specimen of man you came in with?"

"Pardon me, Miss, I-pledge-myself-to-my-dark-God-for-all-of-eternity?" Madilim smirked. Muulto pouted.

"Of course all the good ones are taken"

"You always have Grenth Muulto, you always have Grenth"

"Ah, how true, and his voice is ever clearer day by day" Her voice gained a sad tone at the end. Madilim placed a hand on her shoulder. Muulto jerked in surprise.

"You've changed"

"Pardon?"

"You've changed"

"I know, my armor got ripped up and-"

"Not just physically." Muulto gestured for a passing monk to guide the others to their rooms as she pulled Madilim aside, into the darkness. "You're…softer…you, you've grown"

"Please don't start crying on me."

"I wont…it's just that…I'm so happy that I sent you away now"

"That sounds so wrong…"

"It does doesn't it?" The two shared an embrace before the elder pushed the younger away. "Go off to your man, and say hi to Yuurei and Goukai for me, I'm sure they've…missed me" Bone white lips parted in a devious smile sending shivers down Madilim's spine.

"Uh…yea…sure…" Madilim walked to her old room, however when she opened the door she quickly closed it again, spinning around so that her back was against the door and she held the knob closed. Orage's voice echoed from inside the room.

"Madilim?"

"I did not just see you in my room."

"This is your room?" His voice came from right behind the door; she jerked it closed as he started to open it again. "Can I come out now?"

"No, I'm still trying to convince myself that you weren't in my room, and yes it is my room. Did the skulls and Necromancy text not tip you off?"

"I suppose that should have been giant tip off, but no. Get in here, I bet you look weird holding a door closed."

"As if I don't always look weird…"

"Just get in here so I can wish you luck"

"For what?"

"The next two days of course."

"Can't you wish me luck from behind a door."

"Not the way I was planning to…"

Madilim stared at the door and released the knob.

* * *

The day had finally come, Muulto unable to leave the confines of the temple wished Madilim luck.

"Everyone here will be praying for you"

"Against the prayers of every other zu Lamig…" Kage muttered, bitter. Muulto shot her a glare, her white eyes straining to see her.

"Just put your head wrap back on Muulto…" Madilim pressed the cloth into her cousin's hands.

"No, I want to see your face, and you'll need that. The beads are endowed with Grenth and Dwanya's powers, a super powered good-luck charm if you will" Muulto's cloth covered hands pressed the beaded wrap back into Madilim's, fingers deftly feeling her limbs closed. Her white eyes stared straight forward, glimpsing but not seeing.

As the group proceeded towards the Coliseum Muulto allowed one ghostly tear to escape from her dead eyes, she turned towards the temple and looked up at the giant carved tree that stood in Grenth's image.

She dropped to her knees, empty eyes seeing only the blue outlines of power.

"M'lord Grenth, please…don't let her die" a second tear fell "please…don't take her into your grasp yet" The white eyes closed, desperate for an answer, any sign, anything.

A deep voice, cold and whispery echoes from the spirit realm.

_The dead remain dead, the cold turn colder still._

A finch watches from a dead tree branch, it flies off.

* * *

Stone faced Kurzicks lead them into the stands and arena, Madilim fingers her staff, as she is lead through the long hallways towards the pit. Kage says nothing; this is not the time for comforting words.

They enter the pit, the stands are empty save for their friends and a few more Kurzick guards. Kage stiffens. Madilim's eyes tear themselves from the comforting sight of their friends to stare at the Cold Empress and the wave.

Colbadra Ilaw zu Lamig and Nami.

It begins.

Nami lunges at Kage, a flurry of teeth and claws, daggers and kunai.

Colbadra begins her chants, Madilim is silent, she can do nothing. She whispers prayers to Grenth, giving her blood to heal Kage. Kage snarls.

"FOCUS ON YOUR OWN DAMN FIGHT" she yells before Nami sinks her teeth into her neck, ripping through the thick leather armor. Kage gags and slashes her dagger at Nami's chest. Nami jumps off, ripping a good part of flesh with her.

Madilim continues her chants, loosing power the entire time.

"ICE SPEAR!" Colbadra snarls Madilim barely dodges. A flurry of wind and ice encase her, she looses track of Kage's battle, the ice whips at her armor, ripping it, hacking at her face. The wind is bitter sending shocks of electricity down her spine.

"Nee-chan!" Madilim calls out, barely audible over the shrieking winds. The bitter sting of ice rips at her shallow wounds, digging deeper and deeper still into her flesh.

"NEE-CHAN!" Madilim calls out louder, one hand rises to cup the cloth flower in her hand as the wind rips at her hair, pulling the ebony strands out of their confines.

**_FIGHT BACK DAMN YOU!_** **_FIGHT BACK_**

_**DEFEND YOURSELF!**_

_DO SOMETHING!_

She ignores them.

Colbadra hisses, her face contorted in fury "Am I not worthy of your attention?" she sends a cackling thunder bolt into the storm, smiling as Madilim cries out in pain.

Kage snarls and lunges and Colbadra, throwing Nami off her.

"STOP IT YOU BITCH!" Slashing downwards, mask tugging upwards as the blow hits. Colbadra snarls and lets loose a string of profanities as she clutches her now injured eye. In that moment of lost concentration the storm lets up and Madilim stumbles bloody and torn out of the frozen ring.

Nami lunges at Kage, drawing her into yet another brawl.

"Nee-chan…I remembered" Madilim whispered, knowing her sister with her heightened hearing would hear her. Madilim straightens as much as she can with her wounds and limps forwards towards her, she holds her hand out to her. "I remember, and I know you do too. Why else would you continue to wear the flower?" Madilim's hair falls in loose curls to her waist, a few locks still clinging to her head loose in their pins. The flower by some strange miracle stays attached to her head.

A strange look flits over the woman in blue's face. She shakes her head a bit.

"I wear the flower so that I can remember to kill you" she snarls and pours her energy into a large lightening ball. Madilim stays still.

"I trust you Nee-chan. If you think I should die, I will. But I know you remember, I know you remember teaching me to listen to nature, telling me about the Luxons, getting me this flower. I know you remember it all."

The ball of electricity grows ever bigger.

The woman covered in red stares confident, not once wavering.

The woman in purple fights off the white tiger, doubt a shroud over her head.

The woman in blue grits her teeth and shakes her head as if dazed.

The ball is sent hurtling at the woman in red, the Dark Queen who continues to stand confident.

The woman in purple screams just as the white tiger rips at her arm, she does not scream in pain but in horror, Bloody Kisaki drowns in her own blood.

The woman in blue, the Cold Empress, stares at what she has done in horror and pours the scraps of energy she has left into riding the wind.

"NEE-CHAN!"

Madilim holds her sister close to her chest.

"Nee-chan?" she croaks. The blue of Colbadra's silken robes turns brownish with the coppery paint of blood.

The flower falls out of her hair and lands next to Colbadra's pale pink one. All sound except for Colbadra's heart fades out. The beats and unstable and faltering. Was she dying? No, she couldn't…

Her sister held her hand in a death grip, the skin turned paler and colder with every second, with every droplet of red liquid that oozed out of her wounds, her mouth, and her eye. The crimson leaked onto the once immaculate clothes, turning them brown.

Madilim couldn't hear anything, not Yuurei, not Goukai, not Orage, not Lune or Luna, none of the Bane siblings, or even Pins and Dawn. Her aura was wilting, withdrawing into her, it rapidly faded to gray. She was spent, she had no energy left and yet she held her dying sister to her chest. Her sister let out a shuddering breath, gasping and gaping for air…she rasped out…

"I'm proud of you, both of you, never forget that" Kage knelt beside them, holding their sister's other hand in her own. Nami limped over to them, nuzzling her mistress' side. "I'm sorry, you have no idea how much. It was the elders, that potion." Colbadra grimaced "sick my ass, it's a forbidden art, any monk would be able to tell you so…mother and father…" she coughed out crimson life, splattering it over her once pristine clothing.

The smell of charred flesh was revolting. Madilim grit her teeth, "don't speak Nee-chan" she whispered, Colbadra and Kage exchanged a look. Kage nodded.

"What? What is it?" Madilim whispered.

"Take my flower, it will allow you entry to see them, but please, you can't trust them like you did me. It may have worked for me, but I was fighting from the inside, and I've been under it's effects for less time…"

"What are you trying to tell me?" The once pale and beautiful face of her sister stared up at her, a slight smile on her vermilion splattered face, she squeezes Madilim's hand feebly.

"You know what I'm telling you." The hand goes limp. The white tiger whines. Kage's mask falls as pearl-like tears roll down her face.

_The dead remain dead…the cold turn colder still…_

The finch stares at the trio of Queens in a somewhat pitying attitude, before it flies off, it must report to its Master.

**TBC**


	16. Answer

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Guild wars! Do you SEE various slash NPC running around proclaiming their undying love for each other? NO, do you SEE Orage and Madilim cuddling in the shadows? NO (or at least I hope not because that ain't me if it is o.O) Therefore what can we deduce children? That NO I do NOT own Guild Wars (yet)**

**Notes: After this last chapter there will be ONE more, which will be the Epilogue. The Epilogue will be posted at the SAME TIME as the sequel's first chapter/prologue so you don't have to constantly stare at my page if you want to find out what happens next.**

**1) Kirin: the Kirin is Kaijun Don, the Turtle is Kuonghsang, the Dragon is Tahmu, and the Pheonix is Hai Jii. As you may or may not know these are the four bosses you must defeat in Factions to gain ascension and therefore change secondary classes. I'm having her become We No Su in a very roundabout way!**

**2) Nocturnal Mercury and Ebony Dove are her cousins; if you have read "The Good Soldier" then you'll understand what's happening. But if not basically Nocturnal Mercury is a Mo/Me and came to Ebony (W/N) and delivered a letter that "Madilim" wrote that says she needs help.**

**3) Kuyeng Kage has her own oneshot called "The Assassin in the Wind" or something along those lines (I'm a terrible author I don't remember my own titles!) in which she falls in love, kills her lover and attempts suicide. I think I've mentioned this in an author's note before…Anyway her armor then was Exotic (the extremely pointy one) so she sells the armor and enlists in the Imperial army to try and forget him. Later she buys the armor back (while Madilim is unconscious) because she cannot let go of the past.**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_I learned about dreams today. Dreams are very important they allow the mind to roam free into the world of magic. My cousin Nocturnal Mercury says that dreams are God's way of speaking to you. She says that like how Grenth grants a special few "spirit vision" like Muulto-nee-chan, and how Dwanya grants a select group "Life sense" or the ability to see other's pain and life force as well as their ailments, Lyssa grants to her special ones clairvoyance, the ability to see into the future._

_Nocturnal-nee-chan has this ability. She told me not to tell anyone of my dreams, she says my dreams are special, never write them down either because dreams aren't meant to be held down. She told me that one day four beings shall come to me in my dreams, humans who have lost their humanity to vengeance, and they will cleanse me into rebirth._

_I hope so. I don't think anyone likes me the way I am now. Except maybe Goukai and Yuurei, but they don't count…they're dead._

* * *

_Dreamscape_

_Madilim looked around, she was in darkness, looking down she saw water, she was walking on water. Her armor was no longer there; it was a red silk dress in the style of all Kurzick women with black lace. She had black lace gloves up to her elbows. Her belts were still around her, neither Goukai nor Yuurei were present._

_She looked into the water and gasped._

_She saw nothingness._

_The darkness melded over her skin as if she wasn't there, there dress appeared to be standing and moving on its own. Was she dead?_

**Child. Come closer to me…precious child.**

_She looked up from her unreflecting reflection._

_Who's there?_

**Come closer to me, my precious child.**

_She walks towards the voice…this strange voice. She came upon a statue, a large Kirin the size of a Kurzick tree house stared down at her. The Kirin's eyes glowed the holy blue of Dwanya and the stone turned into flesh and fur of the must brilliant gold and platinum. _

**Child of Grenth, you who are misguided, tell me…**

_Who…are you?_

_It ignores her question._

**What do you want in life?**

_She blinks in surprise, want? You aren't supposed to want, you're supposed to do!_

_She tells the Kirin that._

_The Kirin laughs a booming laugh._

**You are **_**supposed**_** to want, that is the point of living. To want to find, to seek, to take. That is what Dwanya put humans on the world for! What do you want from life?**

_I…don't know…_

_The Kirin seemed to smile a knowing smile, a kind smile. It's form began to fade and the water began to ripple as the darkness engulfed the Kirin._

_Wait! I don't know your name! What is my answer?_

**Shush, child…my na-**

* * *

Bright light burned her eyes.

"Ow…"

"Madilim" a hand squeezed hers, the aura held her in a warm embrace. Madilim turned her head to the side, Orage stared back, he looked tired.

_**He would be…silly boy was next to you the entire time you were unconscious, carried you here too.**_

_**Never got a wink of sleep!**_

_WHAT?_

_They flatter me too much…_

_**Boy you need a lesson in life; no lady likes a man who can't fess up to his own deeds…**_

_**It's called humility Goukai…something YOU need a lesson in**_

_I was so afraid that we lost you…_

_Don't think you can loose me so easily_

_Haha…seriously, I was afraid._

_I'm sorry._

_So…who's the monk?_

_Monk?_

_**Monk**_

_**Monk**_

_Monk_

_What monk?_

_That monk._

Orage jerked his chin at the space across from him. Madilim rolled her head to the other side and gasped.

"NOCTURNAL?" she yelled.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" a voice boomed from the door at the same time. Orage helped Madilim sit up as a warrior in silver drake armor walked over to her bed. She was surprisingly quiet for someone wearing two tons of steel and a copper crusher strapped across her back. Ebony smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" Ebony's eyes darted from Orage, to Madilim and finally rested on her sister's face. Nocturnal smiled up in that placating way all monks can while Ebony's face contorted into a frown.

"You are one terrible monk sister."

"It was all done in the name of Lyssa" said monk said, crossing her legs in her chair.

"What was done in the name of Lyssa?" Orage said, slightly amused. "Whatever is done in her name tends to be rather funny"

"Depending on ones taste" Madilim muttered. Leave it to Orage and Nocturnal to hit it off right away.

"Us Lyssa supporters must stick together cousin" Nocturnal patted Madilim's hand. "Orage, could you tell the others she's awake? Ebony can you check on Col-nee-chan for me?"

Ebony looked like she was about to say something back but thought better of it and walked out of the room, Orage gave Madilim's hand one last squeeze and pressed a kiss to her temple and followed after the tall warrior, taking Goukai and Yuurei with him.

"So…what did you do?"

"I wrote a letter to her in your name, saying that you needed help. It was the only way I could think of to get her out of the army." Nocturnal looked down at her tattooed hands, taking comfort in the way the dragon's glowed with dormant holy power.

"She was in the army?"

"Yes…and they were very cruel to her."

"The _army_ was cruel to her?"

"Yes. It's like an abusive relationship" the monk mused, "the abused never realizes it and when they do they don't know how to get out. I offered her the out, she chose to take it. Subconsciously she knew that it was a fake note, she just never wanted to realize it."

"So…you being here is just a coincidence then?" The monk shook her head, the neat buns of hair held together by a single rune-inscribed ribbon bounced slightly with the movement. Madilim smelt the scent of incense, ash, and a faint smell of chamomile. The blue tattooed hands held a cup up to her mouth.

"Drink fair cousin, it will speed recovery." Madilim sniffed the concoction. "No, it is not poisoned, tainted, drugged in anyway. There is no spell uttered over it during it's making, steeping, or otherwise. It is plain green tea"

As Madilim drank Nocturnal took a moment to pick something up from her pack at her feet.

"You saved Col-nee-chan's life"

"I did?" Madilim feigned disinterest.

"Don't act like you didn't know. The wrap you placed over her heart, it was Muulto's, imbued with spiritual power, you warded her from being taken in time for medics to arrive."

The two sat in silence.

Tears poured out of the Dark Queen's eyes.

"I was so scared…I was so…doubtful."

The monk pulled her cold hand into her own blessed ones. "Doubtful of what?"

"What if she really didn't remember? I was so scared…I did not want to leave everyone."

"You have finally found happiness, but you have yet to find your answer."

Madilim's head snapped to face her cousin, tears halted.

"You know of the dream?"

"Lady Lyssa has granted me clairvoyance, and I sense the presence of a divine one over you. It is a star of Dwanya, the Kirin if I'm not mistaken." She held a palm up. "Do not speak to me of the dream, dreams are not meant to be shared or written, but thought of and kept in heart until they come true." The monk took her own cup from the bedside table and took a small sip. "It is not in the monk's nature to be the main protagonist, it is in their nature to offer advice and be modest. Humility is the road we walk."

"What about Brother Mhenlo?"

"Bless his soul he's found Cynn. An elementalist can never stay out of the limelight, their vanity rivals that of a Mesmer's at times…this brings me to my next point. A Mesmer is a creature of smoke and illusions, indirectness. Pointing out the truth through mirrors. They do not seek to find the light of truth but to bend it. They do not lie, for lying is a great sin, but twist words. Yet, in someone like me, the two find perfect peace and harmony. Can you tell me why?"

Madilim frowned, where was this leading? Nocturnal was never one to talk of pointless topics.

"Because you are a monk of Balthazar, you don't heal but smite and as a follower of Lyssa you don't bend the truth but rip it out of the mind. You smite and dominate."

A small smile played on the monk's lips.

"What can we derive from that?"

"…I don't know?"

"Yes you do. See? You're drifting off already."

It felt as though someone tied weights to Madilim's eyes. "What the…you said…it wasn't…drugged" She fell asleep once again.

"I'll tell the other's you went back to sleep, cousin." Nocturnal stood and fixed the covers around her sleeping relative and placed a kiss on her other temple, smoothing her hair with one hand while making a sign in the air in the other. The rune glowed blue for a second before fading out. "May the God's be with you, I pray you find your answer."

_

* * *

_

She was in the darkness once again, but this time before her was a large turtle with glowing green eyes.

**My child, have you found your answer?**

_Will you first tell me who you are?_

**You are a fast learner, but you know me already. I am, like you, a child of Grenth.** **I have come for your answer, the Kirin told me of you sweet child. My curiosity is peaked; I have yet to find a worthy child of Grenth to bestow my power upon.**

_I'm sorry, I don't understand you._

**I wouldn't expect you to. What is your answer?**

_She took in a deep breath and stared up at the turtle._

_I want to see the truth. I want to see it with my own eyes, I don't want people telling me what they heard as the truth second hand, I want to see it for myself so that I may know on my own. _

**Is that your answer?**

_Yes_

**Did someone else tell you to give this answer, or perhaps tell you the answer?**

_Then it wouldn't be my answer anymore would it? I was inspired by my cousin, however this is my own answer._

**It is a wise answer indeed. Your cousin is a Monk of Lyssa and Balthazar, correct?**

_Yes_

**I must remember to send her a dream then, now here is your next question.**

_There's MORE?_

_The turtle laughed, a deep rumbling laugh and nodded its huge head once._

**Yes, there is indeed more. The question is, **_**why**_**?**

_Why what?_

_The turtle seemed to smile and began to once again fade into the darkness._

_HEY WA-_

* * *

She woke up once again.

It is night though, neither her cousin nor her (boyfriend? What was he to her?) boyfriend were beside her this time. Her eyes strained in the darkness.

"Kage? Is that you?"

"Aa"

"Are you ok?"

"Scarred, but I'll live"

"Is…Col-nee-chan ok?"

"Thankfully." The assassin stepped out of the shadows, wearing exotic armor.

"You're armor…you changed it?"

"Aa." The assassin sat on the bed. "Tomorrow we fight, and you must not hold back."

"Can they not be-"

"No. Col-nee-chan was right, the potion is a forbidden art, it's called Well Water of Deception. It acts slow, allowing the giver control over the taker, the control grows the longer it is administered, but if the dosage is stopped in time it will wear off harmless. We saved Col-nee-chan. We cannot save them."

"How do you _know_?"

"You remember how they said Col-nee-chan was sick and kept giving her that strange medicine?"

"Yes."

"That's the potion. Imagine how long our parents have been taking it, they've been 'sick' since before we were born." Madilim looked at the window, the moon shone faintly into the room, a small comfort.

Kage stared out the window as well.

"Did I ever tell you…about this armor?"

"No, why?" Madilim's eyes turned to stare at her sister.

"I tried to kill myself once." She whispered. Bowing her brown haired head in shame, whether it was because she tried or failed Madilim did not know.

"Why?"

"I killed someone I love."

"You still love this person." Madilim whispered, noticing the lack of past tense.

"Yes. I almost did the same thing again today." Her hands clenched. "I almost killed our beloved sister, all because I had doubts."

"I too had doubts."

"But you put them behind you, that is a sign of true strength. I could not. Tomorrow I will face these doubts. Tomorrow we fight our parents, the source of our doubts. They raised us to doubt, and I know it's silly and childish, but maybe if I get rid of the source, then someday I might be able to move past it." Kage lifted the hem of her purple tunic to reveal the edge of a jagged scar. "I'll carry the past, but I wish to move past it."

"Nee-chan is strong, she will succeed" Madilim said, confidence in her tone.

Kage looked at her and smiled. "You've changed little sister, all for the better. It may be too late for Col and me, but definitely not you." Kage kissed Madilim on the forehead. "Sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

And in the fashion of all assassins, Kage faded into the shadows. Madilim lay back into her pillows.

"You can come out now."

"Madilim?" A woman in white robes stepped into the room, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Col-nee-chan, you should not be up."

"I'm basically healed…"

"What about your eye?"

"…lost" Madilim's hand reached out to brush away the silver locks from the hidden eye, her sister's pale hand grasped hers. "I stop you not out of shame or to warn you, but to first tell you that you saved my life and I thank you." She let go and Madilim's hand brushed the bangs away, revealing a large jagged scar reaching from Colbadra's temple to her jaw. Madilim hissed at the sight of it, just seeing the scar made her ache.

"I'm sorry…"

"Do not apologize, it is my fault for succumbing to such a trickery in the first place." It took Madilim a moment to realize her sister was referring to the Well Water of Deception. "I'm sorry Madilim, for all the trouble I caused you. Thanks to you and Nami, I'm alive…"

"Nami?"

"Yes." Col's scarred eye opened to reveal an entire eye of iris, vivid blue with a single black slit. "Nami gave her eye for me, my friend…the other half of my soul." A deep purr resounded from under Madilim's bed. A white tiger with a scar over her left eye crawled out, lightly pouncing to rest at Madilim's feet with her head under her mistress' hand.

Madilim placed a hand on the tiger's head.

"Thank you Nami, you saved my sister." The tiger purred and licked Madilim's palm. "Sister, you aren't just here to thank me."

"Yes, that I am not." Colbadra paused a moment. "Why did you believe in me? Even I had lost hope for myself."

"I…do not know, it is because I love you I suppose."

"Anyone could say that, but you acted on it. That takes true strength." Colbadra leaned in so her head rested on top of her sister's. Ebony locks mixed with ivory ones, shimmering in the moonlight. Madilim inhaled her sister's scent of rain, herbs, and something crisp that she just couldn't name. "I'm proud of you, you and Kage, you both grew out of the Kurzick hold…"

"You can too."

"Maybe, we'll see. Sleep now little sister" Colbadra pressed her lips to the top of Madilim's head and stood up, Nami padded after her as they both left the room.

Madilim felt the call of sleep seconds later.

_

* * *

_

Once again she was in the water and darkness. A dragon with white eyes.

_His voice rumbled, almost angry._

**What is your answer?**

_To protect._

**Why?**

_I want to protect my own truths, my family, myself by bathing them all in the light. I wish to change so that I may seek the truth and defend with it._

_The dragon stared down at her, as if pondering her answer. The dragon stopped it's hovering and rested upon the waters. It pressed its nose to where Madilim's head would be if not covered in darkness._

**You are wise for a little one. I accept you answer. This is the last question and the hardest of all, if your answer is wrong then all will be lost and you will continue to wander in unending darkness.**

_I am ready._

**What do you need to achieve your goal?**

_Madilim spoke no more, she watched as the dragon faded into the darkness and awaited her own awakening to the land of the living from the land of the celestials._

* * *

They all stood braced for battle, Madilim once again costumed in new armor, this time red Kurzick armor. (At the time she had complained that she didn't want it, to which everyone responded that it was too bad this was all there was)

The Banes placed soothing hands on their respective pets as Zefiros muttered protective charms over each of them. Lune and Luna cast charms over all of them.

Pins, Dawns, and Kage knelt low in their stances; Ebony raised her crusher, ready for her opponents. Orage whispered the long incantations of his hexes, ready to whisper the final words. Colbadra and Nami stood in back with Lune and Luna, wisps of cold air flying around them in a shield. In the middle of all of them was Madilim; she had no spells to utter _yet._

The massive doors of the Coliseum opened to reveal dozens of Kurzick guards surrounding a pair of monks.

Count zu Lamig and Countess zu Lamig.

The battle began.

Zefi called upon the destructive powers of firestorm, raining molten lava on the guards while setting off flaming arrows. Chaud, Amatsu, Wolfy, and Nami ran in snarling, ripping at the guards that did not succumb to their fiery graves.

Madilim whispered, "_Return to life…" _As the fist batch of guards died a new batch of guards was born, from death.

The acrid smell of rotting flesh pierced everyone's senses as the fleshy minions squelched around their mistress, growling in delight at a new bloodbath. The large bony appendage of her flesh golem decapitated a guard, giving birth to his brother, a Vampiric horror.

The Count and Countess sent smiting spells at the minions of the Dark Queen, who was keeping up a constant flow of life to them with her Blood of the Master. Luna was Orage sent hex after curse after hex at the tirade of guards, destroying them inside out and spreading the spells from one to another.

Luna dropped ashes and threw balls of spirit fire at her friends for protection while Lune kept up a constant heal on Madilim.

Colbadra rained ice upon the guards while Nami burst through the howling winds to rip at their throats.

Zefiros whispered divine prayers towards his friend, Amatsu, firing arrows in between prayer.

Pumkin set traps around the casters, smiling a cheerful grin whenever he heard one go off and the poor bastard who got stuck in it burned or bled (skewered) to death.

Pins and Dawn took turns creating bleeding sacks of people, at one time it would be pins ripping through their jugular, at others it would be Dawn throwing caltrops at their feet. At times it would be Pins with his scythe ripping through them all at once, at others it would be Dawn slashing darting in and out of the shadows spilling blood before she was seen.

Kage leaped into the battle, slipping into soldier mode, silent, quick, efficient energy saving kills. She forged a path of vermilion copper towards her parents, or the shells of them.

Colbadra rode the wind to her sister's side, grabbing Madilim's arm on the way.

The five zu Lamigs stood facing each other, pale face staring into pale face.

"Colbadra" the Countess said, voice dead.

"Countess" said daughter hissed back, lightning cackling around her, blue eye glowing with animalistic fury. The scent of singed flesh clung to her.

The count turned to face their second daughter. "Kage"

The assassin remained silent, lifting up her now-red colored blades in response. Neither parent addressed Madilim.

They charged, staves raised they lurched forward as if puppets to beat the Dark Queen into submission.

A burst of ice threw them back as a shadow appeared from behind slashing at their limbs. As the wounds appeared they healed, such is the power of Dwanya. Madilim pulled out the idol she had received, it's ruby eyes glowed with it's never-ending lust for life. She whispered a prayer to Grenth and every god above for forgiveness.

She lunged, as a spear of holy power sliced at her abdomen. The idol hit true, glowing a malicious crimson it drank to blood of its target, the heart of the Countess.

With a wicked squelch the Countess' face contorted from horror, to realization, peace, and finally erupted in a mass of bone to reveal another Vampiric horror. Quickly taking a feast of the dead Madilim turned around, wincing as the holy spear burned her flesh, ripping at the dark power trying to purge it out of her system.

The idol was ripped from it meal and thrown into a second one. Her father's heart.

"May Grenth be kind" she whispered. Falling to her knees, and the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

Have you found your answer?

_A large ruby red phoenix stared down at her. She was not in the water or darkness, but in what many would describe as Hell. Fire everywhere._

_Is this the Phoenix's nest?_

_The Phoenix ignored her as Kirin had._

**What is your answer?**

_Madilim paused, she thought. What was her answer indeed?_

_Sir Phoenix, in order to see the truth I must travel the world, to travel the world and live I must have allies, to have allies I must have…power._

**You seek power?**

_Yes_

**Why?**

_To seek the light of truth so that I may protect with it._

**Do you seek power for yourself or for others?**

_I seek power for myself so that I may give it to others._

**I shall then give you power, be reborn Countess Madilim zu Lamig, daughter of Grenth, sister of the Cold Empress and Bloody Kisaki, holder of the Black Storm's essence.**

_The fire surged up around her, light filtered in from above as the phoenix lowered itself to embrace her in its wings. She felt warmth, she felt power, she felt wisdom, she felt love._

**I recall you to a new life…be reborn…**

_The warmth seeped into her bones and turned icy cold, the power surged like waves and the phoenix turned into water. She was underwater._

_The light continued to filter in and the wisdom burned itself into her mind._

_The love continued to hold her._

_She looked into her reflection in the water as she was pushed to the surface and remained sitting so._

_It was clear. White skin, clarity with fierce blue slit eyes to see the truth, lips tinted purple with Grenth's kiss, and face unmarred of distortions, a clean slate._

_

* * *

_

Another voice calls her.

**My child…**

_It is deep, cold, and like a wisp of smoke._

**My dark child…come.**

_A skeletal hand beckons her into the darkness. She rises and reaches out to it._

_Lord Grenth?_

_Was she dead? Did she get recalled to life to die once again? Was the only truth to see the inevitable death?_

**My dark child, come and be complete. Come so that you may rise back to the Dark Storm, he who is your match.**

_I don't understand__she whispers as her small pale hand is engulfed in his large bone grasp._

**In all the world there is only one match per person, soul mates. He is yours, and you are his. The question is, what type of soul mates are you? If you can find this truth, then you have found the ultimate answer.**

_I still don't understand, aren't soul mates perfect love?_

**Yes and no young one,**_ the hand pulls her toward the light, _**he could be your match in that you know each other, he could be your match in that he understands you, but that does not mean you will be perfect love. No, you must find the truth of who you are and who he is. Travel, seek the light of truth, defend with it, you have risen above the stars and when I call you back to me to stay tell me the answer to this quarry. Who is the Dark Storm?**

_Goodbye, My Lord Grenth she whispers as she fades into the light, not once seeing his face, the comfort that was in his bony hand, the comfort of a father lingers on her skin._

**Goodbye my dark child.**

* * *

She awakens from her dreaming life and slips into her other.

**TBC**


	17. Epilogue: The End and a Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW, many thanks to ****MF-600 Freak ****who has been kind enough as to support me in GW by giving me mats she didn't want, lady I LOVE YOU XD thanks to her I was able to get max armor for all my characters.**

**Notes: the sequel's first chapter is out on my profile! It is called ****Oasis in Death**

_

* * *

_

Dear Dieary,

_I close this log for the last and final time. I realize that in my previous entry I did not disclose this well. It has been quite a few years since my last entry. I am now living with the monks in the Temple of Grenth with my cousin Muulto Lagalag zu Lamig._

_Kuyeng Kage has taken up residence in Shing Jea and rises in rank as I pen these words down._

_Colbadra Ilaw and Nami gain power in leaps and bounds._

_Ebony Dove and Nocturnal Mercury have moved to Tyria._

_Everything is changing, it has made me very afraid._

_However today I met someone that has given me hope for both myself and our great nation of frozen time._

_A fellow necromancer, however of the Luxon side. He is a follower of the great Lady Lyssa. His mother is a Kurzick who was killed. He came here because his Kurzick relatives wanted to take him in however he wanted to go with his father._

_He found me in the library while I was studying scriptures on exploitation and corpse rotting status. We talked for hours, he would be setting out at dawn. Out of all the things we talked about one thing stuck out the most with me. His parting words when he left as the twilight hours approached, __**Someday I will come back for you, I don' t know when, I don't know how, but I will come back for you and take you away from this place of despair. **_

_**Once I come back for you I will never let you go, and together we will be recalled to the life that has shunned us and deemed us unworthy.**_

_**We shall be recalled to it and rise above it! For we, you who has been seen as dead by the eyes of your family, and I whose family is dead and dying are greater than the average mortal being. Together we will build a great alliance and no person shall be shunned for any reason, be it ethnicity, race, profession, or chosen alliance. **_

_**Wait for me, you may not remember me, but wait for me.**_

_He is right, I probably wont remember him in a month from now, but I will always remember those words, and that is the true reason I want to write in here one final time. So that I may never be allowed to forget those words in the event that I loose that memory._

* * *

While Zefi may seem like a little duckling always following the lead of others, it was quite the opposite, she is fiercely independent and can do quite well on her own, if not for the over protectiveness of her elder brothers. Often she would just blend in with the background (as all rangers tended to do) and she was able to just watch people. Years of practicing this had honed her eyes to notice the hidden.

In the beginning Zefi noted that Madilim was alone and cherished no person. Madilim was cold and edgy, unable to truly trust.

Now?

Aside from the physical changes that literally occurred overnight (slit eyes, clear face, paler skin, and purple tinted lips) something about her changed in what literally seemed overnight.

There were now several people that Zefi noticed Madilim cherishes, Orage, herself, Madilim's sisters and cousins being primary examples. The rest of their rag-tag-group as another. Another change was that she was no longer dependent on Goukai or Yuurei for support, able to turn and ask for help from other people.

Yes, Zefi noticed these changes and while holding the purple flower Madilim gave her (what seems several months ago) in her leather-clad palm she couldn't help but feel proud for what has happened.

* * *

Today is Madilim's official ceremony; she had cut her once waist-length hair to just below her shoulders and donned a simple white and blue robe, a thin veil covering her face.

Several of Madilim's relatives as well as fellow students from Shing Jea, and new allies who gained respect for the necromancer from observing her battles were seated in a large amphitheater. Standing at the stage at the end of the stairs was the head priest of the Temple of Grenth, at his side was Colbadra in a pale gray and blue robe, her silvery hair floating around her face like a halo, covering the scarred eye. Kage stood next to her silver sister in a purple and black kimono, gold flowers dotting the edges, her chestnut locks waving around her face, her hands tucked in her large bell-like sleeves, one hand clutching the fan pin, the other clenched in anticipation.

Orage, the Banes, the Ritualist twins, Ebony, Nocturnal, Pins, and Dawn are seated in the very front, Orage right next to the aisle Madilim walked down. As she passes him his aura reaches out to her, faintly brushing sending silent support.

Muulto hangs in back, her eyes covered once again, she lingers in the shadows as a guard.

Madilim kneels before the priest and bows her head down, the priest places a hand upon her head and the other draws runes in the air, his voice old with age but strong with power calls out to the powers of the patron God of the House zu Lamig, Dwanya while calling out to Grenth, Madilim's God of choice.

As he chants Muulto turns her head to the side, watching one of the several stained glass windows, the beads of her wrap clink quietly.

She speaks, not with her voice but with her spirit.

_Count, Countess, the after-life treats you well?_

A man wraps an arm around a woman, they smile, weary, at her.

_**Yes, it goes well. Life after death is comforting, one never really knows that they are bound so tightly by life until released from those vices by death. We are eternally grateful to the Dark Lord for our freedom. **_The man speaks.

The countess smiles and turns her face towards her successor. _**She will not stay here though…she will seek her freedom by seeking that from her dreams.**_

Muulto's head had once again turned to face the ceremony in front, but upon hearing those words it once again snapped towards the ghosts. _What?_ She exclaimed just as the two apparitions faded from view, leaving the realm of the physical for the last and final time, leaving to lead another life, their life after death.

The dark priestess stared at the empty space where the couple once was before turning to once again watch the now ending ceremony. As per the rule, Madilim who's been cleansed would now receive the ritual right of Kurzick markings.

* * *

Colbadra watched her younger sibling with pride as the new countess greeted various allies of her old parents. Madilim had always been the better choice, she mentally smirked, it was a pity the elders did not see that until it was too late. She had extracted great pleasure from watching the elders be condemned to the forever trees.

Some thought the forever trees to be great honor, however there were some cases when it could be a great shame and punishment. To be forever guarding the house you have shamed, displayed as their shield and thrown into battle to feel the pain of the forest while being beaten down by Luxon raiders.

The Cold Empress knelt down to scratch Nami's head and called out. "I know you're there…child of Melandru and Balthazar"

"Hehehe…guess I'm not as quiet as I thought"

"Nothing is quiet in this forest of eternal silence, speak your mind." Colbadra stood and faced a pair of blazing amethyst eyes.

"It's nothing it's just that…the flower she gave you…it's ruined now." Zefi looked down, uncomfortable in just a dress, gloves, and a pair of simple flats. Chaud rubbed up against her bare leg, a deep purr forming.

"Yes it is." Colbadra's single eye grew distant. Zefi looked up, and held out her hand.

"Take it." Colbadra snapped out of her daze, and held out her hand, a single preserved and enchanted iris black silk streaming from its base glowing with slight power. Colbadra took the flower and looked at Zefi in question.

"That was one of the first things Madilim ever gave me, she gave it to me to ask for forgiveness, so I'm giving it to you now, you who has asked for and received forgiveness. Take it, cherish it, hold it in your heart forever. May Melandru bring you the simple bounties of the earth and Balthazar give you power and courage." Zefi turned and walked to her twin, tiger following after a nudge to Nami's side.

Colbadra stared at the item and tucked it into one of her robe's pockets, the slow moving circlets of clouds surrounding her head clouding over her vision for a moment.

"Don't tell Madilim about this" she whispered to the shadows.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Kage responded nonchalant.

* * *

Madilim sighed, leaning against one of the several trees for support, in all her life she hadn't talked so much. Right about now a small glass of dwarven ale sounded nice…

_Tired?_

Madilim turned to Orage who leaned against the thick stone tree next to her.

_Immensely so._

He smiled.

_You're doing well…surrounded by people you hate._

He shrugged.

_I told you didn't I? Together we'll rise above it._

_What? When'd you say that?_

He smiled a bit, a sad smile before sliding next to her so that their sides touched, he looked down at her, crossing his arms.

_Shouldn't you be talking to some of those ambassadors?_

The Dark Queen sighed throwing her hands up in the air and leaned against his shoulder as he uncrossed his arms to allow her into his embrace.

_Don't tell me the Dark Queen Countess zu Lamig is afraid of a little social interaction?_

_I'm not a Mesmer, actually basking in the limelight…_

She, reluctantly, pulled herself from his comforting embrace and was once again pulled into the political world of stone and silence. He watched her from the shadows of the trees, leaning his head back so that it rested against the bark he whispered.

"Remember…"

* * *

A woman in white with dark skin, pale eyes, and silver hair slowly strips off her armor. Her squadron has posted camp a few yards away, she slips into the water. The cool air of Istan chills her sun soaked skin but the waters are warm with an entire day's worth of light.

She slowly wades over to the bank and pulls a scroll from her pack, flicking open the seal and reads the contents, a small smiles plays on her lips.

"Way to go cousin." The light from the campfire that shines through the brush suddenly goes out. Panicked yells call out. She scrambles out of the water, grabbing a simple shift as she grabs her spear and shield. She assumes a battle stance, alone in the darkness. She whispers her chants to herself, none of them giving her any power causing her mantras to falter.

"Commander?" She calls out.

"Healer?" She yells out louder.

"Archer?" She screams, hysteria climbing into her voice.

"Mage!" She's about to yell out again when a hand silences her.

Darkness overwhelms her and takes her into his clutches.

Night falls.

**

* * *

**

End, TBC in the sequel, Oasis in Death, which IS POSTED!


End file.
